Time Warp
by A Rainha
Summary: Aqui vai uma teoria do que aconteceu com Castiel enquanto os irmãos Winchester tentavam salvar a própria linhagem em The Song Remains the Same. ANOS 70, ATACAR! A história de Castiel e Dr. Frink! no passado. TRADUÇÃO/COMPLETA
1. É impressionante

_**Aqui vai uma teoria do que aconteceu com Castiel enquanto os irmãos Winchester tentavam salvar a própria linhagem em The Song Remains the Same. ANOS 70, ATACAR!**_

Let' do the Time Warp Again é o nome original desta fic hilária decrita pela minha nova amiga de infância Girlyghoul (sério, gente, ela é super bacana e insanamente criativa!). Time Warp é a distorção temporal, ou seja, um evento que causa irregularidade no continuum espaço-tempo. Neste caso, uma viagem ao passado! Time Warp também é o nome da famosa música do filme cult Rock Horror Picture Show, e também do passo de dança incluído no pacote. Como vocês vão perceber, tudo está relacionado.

Para aqueles que leram Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas, vão perceber que esta é a prometida história sobre Dr. Frink e Castiel. Bem vindos!

* * *

AVISO da Autora: Eu não criei e não possuo nenhum desses personagens. Exceto por Tyrone e Timmy.

Ocorre durante a 5 ª temporada de "The Song Remains the Same" e portanto possui spoilers deste episódio.

AVISOS: linguagem imprópria, violência e muita insinuação sexual. Sem slash, mas algumas implicações neste sentido (Igualdade de oportunidade; insinuações, em outras palavras).

P.S. Esta história contém Severos Danos físicos em Castiel! (Por favor, não chamem os Serviços de Proteção Angelical contra mim!)

* * *

_**Gostaria de, se me permitem, levá-los em uma estranha viagem...**_

- _O criminologista, Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_..._

_Esta é uma história em que esperamos responder a duas perguntas: O que aconteceu com Castiel no episódio 5.13 "The Song Remains the Same", entre o tempo em que Dean deixou-o no hotel em 1978, e quando ele reapareceu no quarto dos meninos em 2010? E também o que aconteceu com o professor Emmett Frink?_

_Quem diabos é Professor __Emmett __Frink, você pode perguntar? Ele é um cientista obcecado que construiu uma máquina do tempo que lançou Sam e Dean em um montão de problemas na minha fic "Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas (traduzida em português)". Essa história foi um pesadelo flashback dos anos 80 que levou os meninos a revisitar sua infância ... literalmente._

_Mas no fim desse conto, alguns leitores queriam saber o que aconteceu com o professor depois que ele usou a máquina para se transportar ao ano 1977. Bem, você não podia saber que ele ainda estava preso no passado, um ano mais tarde, quando um certo anjo de olhos azuis, vestindo um sobretudo, transportou um belo par de irmãos de volta no tempo para resgatar seus pais; e ele estava mesmo precisando de um pouco intervenção divina._

_E quanto ao pobre, querido Castiel? Nosso nerd alado favorito estava prestes a embarcar em um pesadelo flashback pessoal... um pesadelo flashback dos anos 70!_

_

* * *

_

**VAMOS FAZER O TIME WARP DE NOVO!**

**...  
**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**É impressionante**

**...  
**

_Prairie Court Motel: Suíte Nupcial-1978_

A primeira coisa que Castiel notou quando ele finalmente despertou de seu sono comatoso, foi o seu próprio reflexo... no teto.

Ele ficou imóvel por um longo momento olhando para a imagem curiosa olhando de volta para ele ali embaixo. O corpo de Jimmy Novak estava mau pelo desgaste, que era de se esperar. Ele sabia que a viagem no tempo seria fisicamente difícil para ele, especialmente com os passageiros a reboque e por isso a palidez doentia do seu receptáculo, o cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas manchadas de sangue não eram nenhuma surpresa para o anjo.

O que era surpreendente foi o espelho emoldurado em dourado, com lâmpadas piscantes, que pairava acima dele piscando a frase "SUPER GARANHÂO" em luzes de néon sobre o seu reflexo intrigado.

Em que estranho lugar que ele tinha desembarcado? E onde estavam os passageiros que ele tinha trazido consigo?

"Dean ...?" ele gritou, "Sam ...?"

Sua voz soava cavernosa... bem, mais áspera do que o habitual, e sua garganta parecia que ele tinha engolindo areia ... Um erro que ele havia cometido apenas uma vez antes ao chegar na Terra e logo que ocupou seu receptáculo. Ele tinha muito que aprender que comer um "sand-uíche ' não tinha nada a ver com devorar grânulos na praia e que, em geral, era melhor ignorar os anseios residuais que o corpo de Jimmy ainda poderia possuir. Procura de alimentos humanos ou prazeres apenas o distraía da sua verdadeira missão.

E agora que a missão envolvia descobrir onde ele estava e encontrar os irmãos Winchester ou os seus pais antes que Anna pegasse qualquer um deles.

Ousando sentar-se ele esperou até ajustar o equilíbrio antes de tomar nota do seu entorno. Era... Impresionante...

Ele estava situado em uma cama que tinha a forma de um coração estranho pra caramba e coberto por lençóis vermelhos feitos de algum material que ele percebeu ser bastante escorregadio ao toque. O mesmo material escorregadio cobria a multidão de almofadas espalhadas ao acaso sobre a cama e no chão. Almofadas em forma de corações, lábios gigantes e outras partes da anatomia humana que Castiel considerou melhor não pensar neste momento.

As paredes eram decoradas com ainda mais corações e silhuetas das pessoas em várias posições... carnais. A maioria do mobiliário tinha o mesmo acabamento dourado vistoso que o espelho que vira inexplicavelmente pendurado sobre a cama. Uma enorme bola espelhada pendia do teto, girando lentamente e lançando um padrão nauseante de luz sobre as paredes conforme refletia a luz dos candelabros elétricos que decoravam cada canto do cômodo.

Havia uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica em repouso em um balde na penteadeira junto com dois longos cálices unidos por uma fita e uma coroa de flores com uma grande faixa onde se lia: "Parabéns ao Casal Que Manda Bem Pra Caramba!"

Nada na mensagem fez algum sentido para Castiel.

O anjo estava começando a temer que algo tinha saído terrivelmente errado, que tinha calculado mal o seu destino e, eventualmente, perdido os Winchesters ao longo do caminho. Então, para seu alívio, viu os sinais clássicos de que seus amigos na verdade havia sobrevivido à viagem com ele. As portas e janelas estavam cheias de sal e havia selos de proteção marcados em todas as formas de entrada. Sam e Dean tinha estado neste quarto com ele em algum ponto, mas era óbvio que nenhum dos irmãos estava aqui agora. Ele estava sozinho.

Pensando rapidamente, Castiel enfiou a mão no bolso atrás de seu telefone celular. A luz que normalmente piscava na tela quando ele abriu o aparelho estava escura e nenhum dos botões fizeram o agradável sinal sonoro quando ele os apertou. Seu coração afundou conforme uma memória banal fez seu caminho em seu cérebro dolorosamente em frangalhos. Dean tinha mencionado algo sobre essa coisa uma vez ao falar de sua primeira viagem ao passado. Celulares não funcionam na década de 70 porque celulares não existiam na década de 70. Isso significava que ele não conseguiria contatar os Winchesters. E com o selos enoquianos gravados em suas costelas, ele não seria capaz de localizá-los pelos convencionais meios angelicais.

Ele correu as mãos pelos grossos cabelos ondulados, frustrado. Ele não gostava da idéia de seus amigos enfrentarem Anna sozinhos, ele tinha que encontrar alguma maneira de alcançá-los. Outra lembrança lhe ocorreu mais uma vez. Os telefones celulares não funcionavam na década de 70, mas motéis geralmente tinham outros tipos de telefones que ele tinha visto os rapazes usarem para pedir informações ou sempre que Dean queria um lanche à noite. Ele não tinha necessidade de "Serviço de Quarto", como chamava Dean, mas "Informação" seria um bom jeito para começar.

Rolando para a mesa de cabeceira, ele procurou por um telefone. Ele viu o que parecia um fio de telefone enrolado, pendendo debaixo da mesinha, mas estava anexado a um par de lábios vermelhos de plástico. Por que os Winchesters o deixaram em um lugar tão desconcertante? Ocorreu-lhe de repente que talvez o próprio telefone tivesse a forma de um par de lábios; tudo o mais neste quarto estranho parecia ser moldado como uma parte do corpo afinal de contas.

Antes que ele pudesse explorar ainda mais os lábios, ele notou uma caixa com um botão grande anexado à estrutura da cama. Esta parecia decididamente mais familiar para o anjo. Ele tinha visto caixas com botões semelhantes perto de outros leitos nos momentos em que Sam e Dean e seu amigo Bobby estavam feridos em um hospital. Era conhecido como "Botão de Chamada" e foi exatamente o que Castiel precisava para pedir ajuda ou, talvez, até fazer contato com os Winchesters em si.

Todo feliz, ele apertou o botão pronto para ouvir uma voz amiga lhe perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda. Em vez disso, ouviu uma corneta soar muito alta, e uma voz eletrônica gritou "ATACAR!", pouco antes da cama inteira começar a tremer!

"Ahhh!" O anjo assustado gritou: "Socorro!"

O tremor violento repentino enviou o pobre Castiel esparramado de bruços sobre o colchão e as almofadas em forma de partes anatômicas. Ele desesperadamente alcançou com uma mão trêmula e apertou o dedo nervoso contra o botão com a esperança de parar o movimento desagradável. Mas isso só aumentou as vibrações. Ele agarrou os lençóis escorregadios agarrando-se a eles como se à própria vida assim que o colchão começou a se mover e pulsar sob ele, balançando o corpo para trás e para frente, enquanto a cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede.

Seu estômago agitou-se, os dentes bateram-se, sentiu uma sensação de formigamento percorrendo todo o seu ser através de todo o caminho até as pontas de suas asas. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçaram e ele podia sentir suas penas se eriçando debaixo do sobretudo.

"Em nome do Céu!" ele gritou em voz trêmula: "Por favor, pare esta peça de mobiliário abominável!"

A cama tremia tanto agora que os lençóis abaixo dele começaram a escorregar e deslizar, e logo o anjo estava sendo jogado para frente e para trás até que foi jogado sem cerimônias pra fora da cama, com todas as almofadas anatômicas caindo em cima dele.

Ele aterrissou com força contra o chão e ali ficou impressionado conforme as vibrações da cama finalmente começaram a diminuir, cessando totalmente até que a voz eletrônica soou vinda da caixa_**: "Parabéns, Super Garanhão! Hora de fumar um cigarro!"**_

Antes ele tivesse uma chance de se recuperar da sua queda, um travesseiro em forma de um par de peitos gigantes praticamente saltou fora da cama caindo diretamente em seu rosto. Mortificado, ele pegou as estufadas mamas extragrandes para lançar longe, mas então viu algo que tinha estado muito ocupado evitando olhar para perceber antes. Um pedaço de papel dobrado tinha sido escondido no decote da almofada, com seu nome e na letra do Dean!

Ele avidamente pegou o bilhete e leu:

_"Bem-vindo à 1978 Cas Amigão. Desculpe se a aterrissagem foi um pouco dura sobre você, mas Sam e eu estamos bem e estamos saindo para encontrar as pessoas. O quarto está pago durante cinco noites e eu disse à gerência para não perturbá-lo sob qualquer circunstância. É a Suite Nupcial, então eles provavelmente vão ser legais e honrar o pedido. Com alguma sorte, Sam e eu vamos conseguir parar Anna e, então, encontrá-lo de volta aqui mais tarde. Nesse meio tempo, só senta firme aí, descanse e recupere suas forças. Nós estamos contando com você para nos levar de volta para o futuro, quando isso tudo terminar.-Dean. P.S. Experimente a cama! Magic Fingers grátis, cara! Bom pra caramba! " _

Castiel dobrou a nota, encarando a odiosa monstruosidade em forma de coração.

"Bom pra caramba", ele inexpressivamente falou, antes de cuidadosamente se levantar do chão.

Ele ficou no centro do cômodo pensando no que fazer a seguir. Dean tinha-lhe dito para "sentar-se firme", mas após o incidente traumático na cama, ele não se atrevia a sentar em qualquer lugar.

Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha estado no quarto ou por quanto tempo seus amigos estavam fora. Não havia nenhuma maneira de saber se tinham sido bem sucedidos em encontrar seus pais ou se tinham encontrado Anna primeiro. Eles não conheciam a anjo renegada como ele conhecia. Ela seria implacável em sua missão para matar Sam. Ela iria matar Dean se ele entrasse em seu caminho, e John e Mary, assim só para ter certeza de que o receptáculo de Lúcifer nunca tivesse nascido. A família Winchester inteira poderia ser varrido da face da Terra se Anna conseguisse o que queria.

Bem, isso era algo que Castiel não permitiria. Quando se tratava de proteger as pessoas com quem ele se preocupava, ele poderia ser tão implacável.

Alisando seus cabelos para trás e endireitando a gravata marchou em direção à porta com determinação férrea.

"Atacar!" ele soltou, saindo para o mundo estranho, desconhecido da década de 1970.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**NOTA DO AUTOR: Bem, o que você acha até aqui? Eu posso ir em frente e dizer-lhe que as coisas vão ficar ainda mais "selvagens e loucas" daqui em diante... Pobre Castiel!**_

_**Críticas e comentários são sempre apreciados!**_


	2. O tempo é fugaz

_AVISO: Eu não possuo os personagens citados, exceto por Tyrone. (Por que nomes de todos os meus personagens originais 'começam com' T '?)_

_AVISOS: insinuações sexuais e uso de drogas fortes implícitos._

_

* * *

_

**...  
****CAPÍTULO 2**

**O tempo é fugaz **

**...**

_Prairie Court Motel: Corredor-1978_

Assim que Castiel saiu do quarto de motel totalmente desagradável, ele se tornou consciente de algo muito peculiar: ele podia sentir a presença de Dean Winchester! O sinal de que ele sentia era muito pequeno, muito fraco e certamente não o suficiente para ser capaz de localizar o seu amigo com precisão, mas estava lá de qualquer modo.

Ele não tinha nenhum sentido angelical sobre os irmãos Winchester já que ele tinha gravado os símbolos Enoquianos em suas costelas. Que tinha sido um passo necessário para garantir que nenhum anjo pudesse encontrá-los, nem Lucifer, nem Miguel, nem Zacarias, nem mesmo Castiel. Ele tinha se acostumado a contar com os Winchesters ou Bobby para lhe dizer onde estavam quando ele precisava deles, ou vice-versa. E assim, era muito estranho ser novamente capaz de detectar Dean em seu radar angelical. Muito estranho e também motivo de grande preocupação.

Se Dean não etava completamente oculto para Castiel, isto não significava que ele estava exposto a Anna também? E quanto a Sam? Por que Castiel era incapaz de ter qualquer sensação sobre o Winchester mais jovem? Percebendo que nenhum desses raciocínios representava um bom presságio, o anjo se tornou ainda mais determinados a encontrar seus amigos e deter Anna em seu plano perverso. Caso isso já não fosse demasiado tarde.

Ele mal sabia por onde começar a sua missão, mas sair do edifício desagradável parecia um bom começo. Assim que Castiel estava prestes a levantar vôo, um jovem homem Afro descendente se aproximou dele.

"O que está acontecendo, meu irmão?" o homem declarou.

O homem estava vestido com uma camisa larga aberta até a cintura, e que parecia ser feita do mesmo material escorregadio que cobria a cama de Castiel, e calças muito, muito apertadas cujas pernas se alargavam como um trompete sobre os seus sapatos de plataforma forrados de strass. Seu pescoço, punhos e dedos estavam adornados com ouro e jóias com brilhantes assim como o seu cinto de fivela enorme, que brilhava na penumbra do corredor, ferindo os olhos do anjo e sua cabeça já dolorida. Os anos 70 pareciam ter sido uma década muito brilhante.

"Você não é um dos meus irmãos", declarou Castiel, piscando os olhos contra a claridade.

"Oh fica frio, branquelo!" O homem disse amigavelmente "Podemos não ser irmãos de sangue, mas somos definitivamente mais irmãos de alma quando se trata de amar as damas, você sacou? Eu pude ouvi-lo mandando bala na Suíte Nupcial até aqui no corredor! Ooooh! Pela maneira que a cama estava batendo contra a parede sua nova noiva deve estar sa-tis-feita! Bate aqui meu amigão garanhão!"

O homem levantou a mão no ar perto do rosto de Castiel. O anjo franziu o cenho em confusão, olhando para o quarto, de onde ele tinha acabado de sair e depois se voltou para a mão erguida do homem.

"Eu estava sozinho na cama", ele disse simplesmente.

O rosto do homem caiu e ele imediatamente abaixou a mão, escondendo-a atrás das costas.

"Entendido", ele tossiu ligeiramente, "Todos nós precisamos de algum tempo... a sós de vez em quando. Mas escute, Casacão! Tyrone é o nome..." Dr. T" quando eu estou no microfone! Eu chacoalho o esqueleto do pessoal de noite numa discoteca lá na rua 54. Manero Club, talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de lá? "

O anjo balançou a cabeça. Ele já não entendia mais nada desde 'Discoteca'.

"Oh, não se preocupe, mano!" Tyrone Castiel entregou uma folha de papel que tinha o endereço com um mapa simples para o clube e também tinha um tipo de caricatura de si mesmo dançando e segurando um microfone sob uma bola espelhada, "Agora, sem querer me gabar, sou o rei da pista de dança. Mas hoje, eu vou botar meus talentos vocais para um bom uso e disseminar minhas rimas sensacionais por toda a terra! Veja, minha gata principal, ela é uma vidente, saca? E ela me disse que hoje era o dia que eu ia ser despertado para o meu verdadeiro destino, e seria de outro mundo! Eu só posso pensar que eu vou ser abordado por um produtor musical de prestígio mundial, que vai me ajudar a gravar as minhas faixas e tornar-me um Super Astro! Então, eu estou em uma missão para obter tantos corpos quentes quantos couberem no Club Manero hoje à noite para curtir Dr. T ... que por acaso sou eu! Eu estou por aí distribuindo estes panfletos por Lawrence inteira. Esteja lá se não for um quadrado, Casacão! E talvez você pode até mesmo me dar uma mãozinha com estas belezinhas aqui... uhhh ... Você parece ser muito bom com as mãos... "

Castiel franziu a testa enquanto Tyrone empurrou uma pilha de panfletos em seus braços. Ele não tinha entendido uma única palavra que o homem tinha dito e agora ele se sentia como se seus ouvidos estivessem sangrando. E eles poderiam muito bem estar. Ele ainda não tinha se recuperado de sua viagem no tempo ou de seu calvário com o 'Magic Fingers'. Este homem estranho estava distraindo-o de seu propósito! O tempo era fugaz! Ele tinha de encontrar Sam e Dean!

"Eu não tenho tempo para... chacoalhar o esqueleto", o anjo disse claramente, empurrando de volta os panfletos contra Tyrone, "Eu estou procurando por uns homens!"

Ele avançou para o espaço pessoal do homem, como sempre fazia quando precisava enfatizar a gravidade de uma situação para um ser humano. Tyrone recuou engolindo em seco nervosamente sob o olhar intenso de Castiel.

"Sinto muito, meu irmão", ele gaguejou, "Eu não curto estas paradas... Isso acontece o tempo todo lá no clube... Este meu estilo prafrentex e movimentos suaves têm um talento especial para atrair ambos os sexos... ...Embora isso não queira dizer que eu não esteja lisonjeado... talvez até um pouco curioso... e... uhh... Bem... Porra, mas esses são uns lindos olhos azuis que você tem aí... Então... ahh... Oh, mas que se dane... É 1978! Vá em frente... manda ver, neném... Mas sem língua, ok? "

O homem fechou os olhos e franziu os lábios para Castiel. O anjo inclinou a cabeça curiosamente para Tyrone, se perguntando se isso era algum estranho ritual social. Dean tinha avisado a ele que os 70 tinham costumes muito diferentes dos que estavam lentamente se tornando hábito no século 21. Ele não teve tempo para refletir sobre o assunto, no entanto, e por isso continuou a questionar  
"Estou à procura de dois homens." ele falou contra os lábios estendidos de Tyrone, "Irmãos. Sam e Dean Winchester. Podem ainda estar em algum lugar neste motel. Você viu?"

"Oh ..." Tyrone piscou os olhos abertos quando a realidade caiu sobre sua mente, "Irmãos, não é? Você realmente é um super taradão, Casacão. Mas agora que você mencionou, eu vi os dois gatos lá embaixo no lobby."

"Não", Castiel balançou a cabeça em desapontamento, "Os Winchesters não são gatos..."

"Dois homens, Casacão!" Tyrone revirou os olhos, "Dois caras brancos como você. Achei que eram encrenca... Você sabe, policiais à paisana..."

"Sam e Dean muitas vezes se passam por detetives ou agentes do FBI", anunciou Castiel, com os olhos brilhando com esperança.

"Uhh ... Sim ... claro que isso tudo soa bizarro demais para mim, meu irmão", Tyrone afastou-se rapidamente do anjo, recuperando seu espaço pessoal, "Então, eu vou dar no pé, saca? Mas eu espero que você e seus ... uhh ... amigos homens... estejam hoje à noite no Clube depois que você soltar a franga geral.

Dobrou um panfleto e enfiou no bolso da Castiel. O anjo estudou o rosto ansioso do homem pensativamente.

"Nós estaremos lutando uma batalha até a morte contra uma anjo rebelde que está em uma cruzada equivocada de destruir o receptáculo de Lúcifer para dar um fim do Apocalipse. Se sobreviver, talvez, haverá a oportunidade de visitar este clube antes que devamos partir em nossa viagem de volta ao Século XXI".

"Dinamite Pura!" Tyrone exclamou.

"Os explosivos podem se tornar necessários", Castiel assentiu com a cabeça sombriamente, "mas apenas como um último recurso."

E com isso ele se apressou a descer as escadas para se encontrar com os Winchesters.

Tyrone o observou ir, rindo consigo mesmo enquanto ele voltava à sua tarefa de enfiar panfletos debaixo das portas dos quartos de motel.

"Lúcifer ... o Apocalipse ... Anjos rebeldes... Branquelos sonham com cada coisa..."

Ele ainda estava rindo sozinho sobre o todo o inusitado encontro, quando de repente um flash de luz branca pura surgiu ao seu lado no corredor...

Ao chegar ao lobby, Castiel ficou consternado ao não descobrir nenhum sinal de seus amigos em qualquer lugar. Ainda mais desanimadora foi como ele se percebeu superaquecido e sem folêgo. Ele havia decidido contra a alçar vôo, querendo poupar suas energias... Mas, mesmo o rápido descer de escadas tinha se provado estressante para o corpo enfraquecido. Talvez Dean tivesse razão. Ele precisava descansar e recuperar suas forças. Mas o quarto que ele tinha deixado estava trancado agora era e não havia nenhum recepcionista à vista. O saguão estava deserto.

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos para trás da testa febril, ele fez o seu caminho para a rua movimentada, ainda na esperança de avistar Sam e Dean. A primeira coisa que notou ao sair do motel foi uma cabine telefônica que parecia ter um telefone real e não um par de lábios de plástico. Enfim, ele tinha algum meio de contato com os Winchesters!

Sabendo que o primeiro passo lógico deles seria procurar seus pais, ele folheou avidamente a grande lista telefônica para procurar o número de telefone e endereço de casa de John e Mary Winchester. Ele enfim chegou até o "W"... só para descobrir que a página que ele precisava tinha sido arrancada!

Gemendo de frustração, ele cambaleou de volta em direção ao motel. Tinha que haver algo que ele pudesse fazer; alguma maneira de encontrar seus amigos. Mas sua cabeça latejava tanto agora era difícil pensar. Ele ainda podia sentir a presença de Dean... em algum lugar. Mas não havia maneira de realmente localizar o homem. E sem ser capaz de perceber Sam, ele não tinha maneira de saber se os irmãos tinham sido separados ... ou se Anna tinha tido sucesso em seu plano para matá-lo.

Ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz e estava apoiado contra a porta, quando dois homens se aproximaram dele. Ambos tinham longas madeixas onduladas e bigodes espessos e suas roupas tinham um cheiro forte de fumaça e cabelo queimado. O mais baixo deles parecia ser de descendência mexicana e estava carregando um saco de papel cheio de salgadinhos variados.

"Oh, ei cara!" o mais alto, barbudo, disse ao ver Castiel, "Você precisa de um quarto? ...Quer comprar algum bagulho?"

"Ei, Calma aí, brou! Ele parece tira da Narcóticos!" o menor homem assobiou para o companheiro: "Nós já vazamos uma vez hoje por causa da polícia bisbilhotando por aí!"

"Boa lembrança, Pedro! Oh, ei, você não da Narcóticos, é cara?" perguntou o homem alto para Castiel, "Porque seria uma chatice ir em cana quando a gente acabou de escapar da cana!"

Castiel estudou os homens como se estivesse saindo de uma ressaca, tossindo com o fedor que emanava de suas roupas.

"Eu estava em um quarto do motel, ele disse, "Mas agora eu trancado para fora e não tenho uma chave. Aportar-me para dentro seria difícil, na minha atual condição..."

"Oh, ele não é tira, Leo!" Pedro disse com alívio: "Ele está viajando igual a gente!"

"Ei, muito louco, bicho!" Leo disse, batendo nas costas do anjo e orientando-o para a recepção enquanto todos eles caminharam de volta para dentro do motel, "eu sou o proprietário deste belo estabelecimento. Posso quebrar essa pra você. Em que quarto você está?"

"Havia um espelho no teto ... E almofadas em forma de partes do corpo... E a cama tremeu e então me chamou de 'Super Garanhão'."

"OH!"os homens exclamaram: "A Suíte de Lua de Mel!"

"Parabéns, bicho!" Leo, exclamou: "Então, como a dama está te tratando? Ela está mandando ver na sua estada aqui?"

"Que dama?" Castiel perguntou desconfiado, "Quer dizer, Anna? Ela já esteve aqui?"

"Sim, Anna, eu acho", Leo deu de ombros, "Você sabe, sua amiga."

"Ela era minha amiga", Castiel sacudiu a cabeça tristemente: "Mas ela tornou-se minha inimiga mortal."

"Whoa, pesado", Pedro fez uma careta: "Então, a lua de mel acabou, hein?"

"Eu estou procurando homens agora..." Castiel simplesmente declarou.

"Caramba, bicho," Leo apitou ", esta Anna deve ter te arrasado!"

"Me disseram que havia alguns homens na entrada do motel. Mas quando cheguei aqui embaixo, ninguém estava aqui..."

"Oh, é, sinto muito sobre isso, bicho.", Leo pediu desculpas: "Nós não costumam abandonar o nosso posto, mas um par de policiais à paisana estavam aqui bisbilhotando por isso escondi o nossa bolsa de erva e demos uma sumidinha rápida."

Castiel ergueu as sobrancelhas com interesse.

"Tem certeza de que estes homens eram policiais? Ou será que eles simplesmente agiam como a polícia?

"Então foi uma encenação muito boa", Pedro bufou: "Eles estavam mostrando distintivos e fazendo todos os tipos de perguntas..."

"Estes poderiam ser os homens que eu estou procurando!" Castiel insistiu, "Como eles se parecem? Eram irmãos?"

"Agora que você mencionou, eles pareciam horrivelmente próximos. Tipo, que realmente importavam-se um com o outro. Meio sentimentalmente demais, saca, bicho?"

"Mas eles eram meio diferentes," Pedro pensou: "Um deles, ele foi era meio cabeça quente, pronto sair no braço a qualquer momento. E ele ficava cantando todas as donas que passavam. O outro cara, ele era mais quieto e reservado. Parecia um tipo de intelectual, sabe? "

"Sim! Sim!" Castiel assentiu com entusiasmo, incentivados por esta informação.

Os homens estavam descrevendo Dean e Sam para um retardado!

"Oh, sim! E eles dirigiam uma caranga quente, bicho!" Leo, exclamou: "Mesmo que eu soubesse que eles estavam aqui para estourar a boca, eu tive que admirar suas rodas!"

Castiel um suspiro de alívio enorme e deu uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento. Ele só tinha transportado os irmãos de volta para o passado, não o carro. Mas ele sabia que o Impala existia nesta época e era propriedade do pai deles. Se eles estavam agora dirigindo por aí na "caranga quente", isto significava que tinham conseguido fazer contato com os pais. Agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era encontrá-los, e então bem que poderiam derrotar Anna!

"Você sabe onde esses homens estavam indo? Será que eles disseram?" Castiel pediu urgência.

"Sim, eles foram cerca de cinco quadras rua abaixo. Disseram que iam dar um tempo no parque e esperar pelo chapa deles para se juntar a eles, e ver se ele tinha alguma pista sobre o caso."

O coração de Castiel pulou de alegria. Ele não tinha nenhuma pista sobre o caso, é claro. Mas ele já sabia onde encontrar os Winchesters e que eles estavam esperando por ele. Não querendo desperdiçar um outro momento, ele levantou vôo, de imediato, desaparecendo a partir do lobby do hotel em um bater de asas. Leo e Pedro trocaram um olhar.

"Bicho, nós temos que maneirar na erva!" Pedro murmurou.

Castiel se encontrou de bruços na grama no parque cinco quadras abaixo. Não era seu pouso mais gracioso, para ter certeza. Mas assim que ele abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça zonza, ele podia ver a parte de baixo de um carro e dois conjuntos de pés abotinados em pé do outro lado. Um par de vozes masculinas, falando baixinho e rindo amigavelmente podia ser ouvido além do zumbido em seus ouvidos. Sorrindo, a despeito de sua dor e estado cansado, ele levantou-se do chão e começou a caminhar com seus amigos.

"Sam ... Dean ..." gritou fracamente.

Os homens pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo e se viraram em sua direção. Ambos franziram a testa, desconfiados em vê-lo ali. O coração de Castiel afundou em seu peito quando os homens se afastaram do carro e se dirigiram para ele. Um homem tinha a cabeça cheia de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e o outro tinha cabelos loiros lisos. E não eram Sam ou Dean. Sua caranga maneira não era um Chevy Impala preto lustroso, mas um Gran Torino vermelho com uma listra branca.

"Algo em que podemos ajudá-lo, camarada?" o homem de cabelo escuro e cabeça quente intimou.

"Talvez Huggy Bear o tenha enviado", o loiro intelectual tentou amenizar.

Castiel rapidamente imaginou se o parque tinha de Magic Fingers grátis, porque o solo, de repente, pareceu muito instável sob seus pés.

"Não esquenta, mano..." o anjo pronunciou antes de desmaiar nos braços de Starsky e Hutch.

CONTINUA...

* * *

NOTA DO AUTOR: Pobre Castiel! Pedro e Leo são baseados nos personagens de Cheech & Chong. Starsky e Hutch, obviamente, de Starsky & Hutch. E eu fiz Tyrone T e seu alter-ego do Dr. T, mas ele terá um importante papel sobrenatural para interpretar mais tarde.

Críticas são muito apreciadas! O próximo capítulo deve sair logo e feedbacks me estimulam a ser mais rápida :-)!


	3. Loucura, parte 1

_AVISO: Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens._

_AVISOS: Spoilers para "The Song Remains the Same", Sofrimento físico e insinuações slash (é isso aí!)!_

**

* * *

**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**_Madness... (Parte 1)_**

**...**

_Lawrence Park-1978_

Aos poucos, Castiel percebeu várias coisas: Ele tinha caído estatelado sobre uma desconfortável superfície de concreto, e depois arremessado contra o metal frio de algum tipo de veículo. Ele ainda podia provar o sabor picante de sangue e senti-lo escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Não era um bom sinal. Seu corpo se enfraquecia a cada vôo. Ele teria que ter o cuidado de poupar suas energias a partir de agora, se ele planejava encontrar os Winchesters e ainda ser capaz de levá-los de volta para o ano de 2010 assim que Anna fosse derrotada. Ele gemia ao pensar no perigo em que seus amigos estavam e imediatamente sentiu um par de mãos puxando sua roupa, segurando-o e batendo contra o peito confirmando seu estado físico.

"Ei, ei, ei! Você está bem? Só fica frio, ok?" ele ouviu uma voz masculina acima dele dizer.

"Ele está respirando... Ou algo assim..." outra voz masculina falou mais perto de sua orelha. "O que devemos fazer?"

Algo sobre esse cenário era muito familiar para o anjo. Ele tinha uma vaga lembrança de Sam e Dean pairando sobre ele em cima de seu primeiro desembarque, antes que tudo ficasse escuro. Talvez seus amigos o tivessem realmente encontrado. Ou talvez eles nunca o tivessem deixado afinal durante toda sua experiência pelos anos 70 e, até agora, a cama tremendo, o Tyrone cintilante, os malcheirosos funcionários do motel e os estranhos hostis com o Gran Torino, tinham sido apenas um pesadelo febril. Ele tentou falar, mas só acabou por tossir mais sangue. Fez um grande esforço para abrir os olhos, mas sentiu as pálpebras pesadas demais para se mover. Ao contrário, ele estendeu a mão trêmula e sentiu o rosto do homem ajoelhado diante dele. O homem tinha uma linha de maxilar forte e um cabelo meio comprido e desalinhado em torno de sua bochecha. Castiel deu um leve sorriso.

"Sam ..." ele pensou. E aquele deve ser Dean de pé à sua esquerda. Tudo estava bem, estavam seguros. Ele estava seguro. Talvez fosse por isso que ele podia sentir a presença de Dean, apesar dos selos enoquianos. Seu amigo tinha estado ao seu lado o tempo todo.

"Devemos movê-lo? o homem à sua direita perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, claro que devemos movê-lo!"o homem à sua esquerda ironizou: "Ele está espalhando sangue em cima da Gran Torino!"

Os olhos Castiel se abriram de uma vez. Ele viu imediatamente que ele estava pressionado contra o carro vermelho listrado de branco que ele havia visto anteriormente. Não demorou muito para que sua visão para focalizar os rostos dos homens hostis que tinha encontrado antes, embora o loiro, pelo menos, parecia ter suavizado consideravelmente.

"Tenha coração, Starsky", o loiro dirigiu-se a seu parceiro: "Ele está em mau. Devíamos levá-lo para um hospital!"

"Eu não gosto disso, Hutch," o homem de cabelos castanhos, disse, abanando a cabeça "O cara aparece do nada e cai bem nos seus braços? Parece uma armação. Como sabemos que ele não é um dos os gaviões que estamos procurando?"

Castiel franziu a testa e começou a sentir as costas do seu casaco. Será que suas asas estavam aparecendo? Porque este homem achava que ele era um gavião?

"É óbvio que alguém já acabou com ele", Hutch insistiu, então notou que Castiel estava acordado e olhando ao redor em confusão, "Ei, ei camarada. Relaxa, ok? Nós apenas queremos fazer-lhes algumas perguntas. Ninguém vai te machucar..."

"Fale por si mesmo, Madre Teresa!" Starsky rebateu, empurrando o seu parceiro para o lado para encarar o anjo: "Por que você não nos diz exatamente o que está acontecendo, hein? De onde você veio? Quem te mandou? Você é um traficante? Um drogado? Está em alguma confusão agora? "

"Eu estou... Eu estou no chão agora..." Castiel respondeu honestamente.

"Oh, um espertinho, hein? Que tal nós levá-lo até a delegacia ver se você está mais disposto a conversar lá, hein?"

O anjo encolheu-se. Se ele ainda não estivesse tão tonto, teria voado para longe destes homens imediatamente.

"Starsky, por favor!" Hutch sussurrou: "Você vai ter que desculpar o meu parceiro aqui. Este caso em que estamos trabalhando está deixando ele nos nervos. Ele não costuma ser assim. Ele é normalmente gentil e amável e generoso e ... uhh ... Bem, não importa. Quem fez isso com você? Alguém está te ameaçando? Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu? Basta começar pelo início... "

Castiel não estava certo do que dizer. Dean sempre ficava dizendo que ele precisava esconder a verdade sobre os anjos e os demônios do público em geral. Mas mentir não vinha naturalmente para o anjo. Ele escolheu suas palavras com cuidado.

"Eu vim aqui com meus amigos para tentar impedir uma anj ... quer dizer ... uma assassina que nos traiu. Ela viria destruir toda a família. Mas nós acabamos separados e eu acordei rodeado por partes de corpos..."

"Eita, Starsky. Parece que estamos lidando com uma máfia aqui. Eu disse que essa coisa era maior do que um par de traficantezinhos de drogas com um hotel de fachada!"

"Eu não sei," Starsky murmurou, "Eu farejo um rato. Como sabemos que esse rapaz não foi enviado aqui apenas para nos tirar da pista? Devemos esperar por Huggy Bear*. Ele tem a dica de verdade!"

Os olhos de Castiel brilharam. Isso foi do que Dean o chamava sempre que o enviava para rastrear um demônio ou reunir informações sobre próximos movimentos dos anjos.

"Esse é o nome que meu amigo me deu!" Ele disse aos homens com entusiasmo, "Huggy Bear!"

"Então seu amigo queria que você entrasse em contato com o nosso informante?" Hutch concluiu: "Ou você estava esperando encontrar Huggy Bear aqui?"

Castiel sentiu-se confuso novamente. Mas, certamente, esses homens tiveram algum contato com Dean se eles sabiam o apelido que ele tinha dado ao anjo.

"Por favor, você deve ser capaz de me ajudar." ele insistiu, "Eu fui enviado a este parque, porque eu pensava que eu iria encontrar os Winchesters aqui!"

"Winchesters? Quer dizer fuzis?" Starsky fez uma careta: "Então você é um traficante de armas? Estes teus amigos são contrabandistas de armas em Lawrence?"

"Nós não trouxemos nenhuma arma conosco." Castiel franziu a testa novamente. "Apenas uma faca e uma espada e um pouco de óleo de Jerusalém..."

"Eu sabia! Isto é grande!" Hutch engasgou ", nós tropeçamos direto no meio de uma guerra de famílias mafiosas, que controlam o comércio internacional de óleo. Eu lhe disse que deveríamos ter trazido reforços!"

"Você assistiu O Poderoso Chefão vezes demais," Starsky revirou os olhos, "A história do garoto poderia se referir à qualquer coisa. Eu vou chegar ao fim desta loucura! Quem são esses seus amigos? Quais são os seus nomes e onde eles estão escondendo as armas? "

"Eu já disse, os Winchesters", Castiel repetiu, esfregando as têmporas ", e suas armas ainda estão trancadas no porta-malas de seu carro. Um Chevy Impala 67 preto. O pai deles é quem está com o carro neste momento... Por favor. Tenho que chegar a eles... Eles estão todos em perigo... "

"Tudo vai ficar bem, amigo", disse Hutch, afagando os ombros do anjo de maneira reconfortante: "Vamos protegê-lo contra esses mafiosos ou quem ordenou o golpe na família. Qualquer amigo de Huggy Bear é um amigo nosso!"

"Sim, bem, você não precisa ser tão amistoso," Starsky ironizou, tirando com um tapa a mão de Hutch no ombro de Castiel, "eu vou pegar o touro pelo chifre e desvendar toda esta confusão. Não comecem os dois a escolher a louça do enxoval enquanto eu estiver fora! "

Starsky entrou violentamente no lado do motorista do Gran Torino deixando Hutch cuidando do anjo alquebrado. Este tirou um lenço limpo do bolso e começou a limpar o sangue do rosto de Castiel.

"Sinto muito sobre a atitude do meu parceiro", disse timidamente: "Ele fica mal-humorado às vezes. Mas ele é realmente um grande cara... É só... um pouco complicado ... ele e eu ... Diga ... O que você acha de alguma comida italiana...? Porque eu sei um lugar por aqui... "

O loiro foi interrompido quando o moreno temperamental saiu do carro.

"Ok, pelo menos uma parte da história desse cara bate." Starsky disse, olhando para o seu parceiro até que o homem parou com o lenço, "Há um Chevy Impala '67 preto registado no nome de John Winchester, ex-fuzileiro naval. Casado, sem filhos, residindo atualmente na Robin Tree 485. Trabalha como mecânico de Garagem Woodson. Se o que seu novo melhor amigo está dizendo é verdade, parece que nosso Macaco Engraxado* residente decidiu complementar o seu salário com um pouco de dinheiro mafioso. Eu sugiro que a gente consiga um mandado de busca para este Impala e chequemos isto. E enquanto isso, o Sr. Informante aqui devia ir em prisão preventiva... Pra onde ele foi?"

Hutch pulou, assustado. O homem que estava deitado sangrando em frente a ele há apenas um instante atrás tinha ido embora!

"Eu não sei!" ele suspirou, "Eu nunca nem sequer tirei os olhos de cima dele, eu juro!"

"Uhh, claro, eu notei isso," Starsky bufou, "não poderia manter seus olhos... E as mãos de cima dele, não é?"

"A gente sempre tem que discutir", Hutch amuou, virando o rosto.

CONTINUA

* * *

_**Notas da tradutora**_

_*Huggy Bear: um personagem do seriado Starsky and Hutch. Tinha uma rede social extensa e sabia de todas as festas e sempre tinha pistas quentes. Nos Estados Unidos tornou-se sinônimo de informante ou pessoa com muitos contatos. Dean chamou Castiel de Huggy Bear no episódio Abandon All Hope, que eu me lembre._

_*Macaco Engraxado: Greasy Monkey, no original. Só para não perdermos o trocadilho com a graxa (já que John é um mecânico), mas no Brasil falamos Peixe Ensaboado nestas ocasiões._


	4. Loucura, parte 2

AVISO: Eu não sou dona desses personagens... ou do cenário abaixo. Só colei Castiel na cena.

* * *

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_(Madness Parte 2)_

**...**

_Garagem de Woodson-1978_

Castiel não perdeu tempo. Assim que Starsky mencionou a residência de John Winchester, o anjo voou à procura da Robin Tree número 48 . Não importava se o vôo o enfraquecesse agora. Ele sabia onde encontrar os seus amigos afinal. Ele poderia descansar assim que ele soubesse que eles estavam a salvo.

Ele encontrou a casa com bastante facilidade, mas viu o Impala deixando a garagem assim que ele chegou. Voou mais à frente do carro até que ele avistou a Garagem Woodson. Decidindo que aquele era o "destino mais lógico dos Winchesters", ele pousou ao lado do prédio e calmamente dirigiu-se para dentro.

Ele ficou chocado com o que viu lá. Um homem robusto estava deitado de bruços em uma poça de sangue, enquanto Anna permanecia em silêncio esperando na escuridão. Antes que a anjo renegada pudesse detectar sua presença, ele abaixou-se atrás de um grande conjunto de prateleiras, querendo saber o que fazer em seguida. Ele não tinha armas, nenhum Óleo Sagrado e na sua condição enfraquecida não se atrevia a enfrentar o seu inimigo desarmado. E assim, ele esperou e prestou atenção para ver o que iria acontecer a seguir.

Ele ouviu o motor do Impala roncando momentos depois e viu, através da janela, quando os faróis desligaram e uma figura solitária saiu.

"Mr. Woodson? Você ainda está aqui?" o homem chamou assim que entrou no prédio.

Castiel não conhecia o homem e, no entanto, havia algo estranhamente familiar sobre ele. Ele tinha feições bonitas e uma maneira de se portar que, simultaneamente, lembrou o anjo de Sam e Dean ao mesmo tempo. Ele só podia concluir que este era, na verdade o pai deles, John Winchester.

John acendeu as luzes e reparou o cadáver ao mesmo tempo. Ele correu para o lado do homem morto, engasgando assim que virou o corpo para acabar descobrindo que os seus olhos tinham sido queimados. Antes que Castiel tivesse a oportunidade de alertar o homem, Anna apareceu por trás dele. Ela pegou casualmente John pelos ombros, jogando-o facilmente nas prateleiras. A estrutura pesada tombou de uma só vez, prendendo o pobre Castiel contra o chão.

O anjo gemeu e resmungou enquanto John rolou entre as prateleiras, esmagando-o ainda mais. Isso não estava dando certo de jeito nenhum!

John estava rastejando no chão atrás dele, e sequer tinha conhecimento da sua presença debaixo das prateleiras enquanto Anna perseguia sua presa. Com toda a força que pôde reunir, Castiel lançou um pouco de sua energia contra a inimiga de ambos. Não foi o suficiente para impedi-la, mas a atrasou, embaçou sua visão e fez seu nariz sangrar. Deu a John tempo suficiente para recuperar-se e pegar uma roda de ferro, que bateu contra a cabeça de Ana, a derrubando no chão.

Ela se recuperou quase instantaneamente e socou a palma da mão contra o peito de John, o lançando por sobre um carro próximo. Agora Castiel havia conseguido sair debaixo das prateleiras. Sentou-se apenas a tempo de ver Dean entrar correndo, de espada em punho pronto para atacar Anna. Ela virou, pegando seu braço da espada em uma mão e passando o outro em torno de sua garganta.

"Eu gostaria poder dizer que é bom te ver, Anna!" Dean rosnou.

"Te ver também, Dean" Anna sorriu.

Através de toda esta loucura, o irmão Winchester mais velho não tinha notado Castiel sentado logo ali ao lado.

"De ..." Castiel começou a chamar ao seu amigo.

Mas um minuto depois, Anna jogou Dean através do ar e para fora da janela onde ele caiu inconsciente entre o vidro quebrado.

Voltando sua atenção para a espada que Dean tinha deixado cair, Castiel começou a correr para o objeto. Mas a arma foi arrebatada inesperadamente por uma bela mulher loira. A forma como ela se portava e lidava com as armas, Castiel soube que esta era a mãe dos meninos, Mary. O anjo logo desapareceu debaixo de um carro nas proximidades, fora da vista de Ana, preparado e pronto para dar uma mão, se necessário. A mulher se mostrou muito capaz sozinha, bloqueando os ataques Anna e até mesmo conseguindo cortar através da palma da mão da anjo renegada.

O que Mary não estava esperando era a habilidade de Anna de voar mais rápido que o olho humano pode perceber. A mulher olhou em redor, perplexa assim que sua agressora aparentemente desapareceu, apenas para reaparecer atrás dela um segundo depois.

"Sinto muito", disse Anna, antes de pegar Mary pelo braço e jogá-la no pára-brisa do lugar onde Castiel estava escondido.

O piso do carro bateu contra a cabeça de Castiel quando o carro oscilou sob o peso de Mary. O anjo gemeu, espalhando-se contra o chão e vendo estrelas. Anna ainda seria a morte dele se ela não parasse de jogar Winchesters contra ele! Ele balançou a cabeça e as estrelas sumiram, o que lhe permitiu ver a espada deitada onde Mary tinha deixado cair. Rastejando incerto à frente, Castiel surrupiou a arma, mantendo-se escondido entre os dois carros, enquanto Anna avançava para Mary.

A mulher tinha se mexido por cima do carro, rolando pela parte traseira, e agora estava contra uma bancada cheia de ferramentas. Assim que Anna veio por trás dela, Mary rodeava defensivamente, pé-de-cabra na mão, e empurrou a longa haste de ferro direto no peito de Anna. O anjo renegado tossiu, cuspindo mais sangue. Mas, em seguida, agarrou a alavanca e calmamente puxou a barra ensangüentada para fora de seu corpo, lançando-a de lado casualmente com um clangor alto.

"Desculpe". Ele ficou feliz com o assombro de Mary, "Não é fácil matar um anjo!"

"Oh sim, é", proferiu Castiel, espada na mão, avançando furtivamente para a frente.

Anna não tinha notado ele e ela ainda estava virada de costas. Castiel levantou a arma pronto para sair de entre os carros e atacar. Tudo seria muito breve e, em seguida, ele e seus amigos poderiam ir para casa.

"Não?" Sam ouviu gritar: "Mas você pode distraí-los!"

Castiel olhou por cima do ombro para ver que o caçula Winchester era o único que conseguiu não ser arremessado contra algo, e tinha pintado um Símbolo de Banimento Angélico na parede da garagem. Ele sabia que a intenção do homem era enviar Anna para longe de sua mãe. Infelizmente, o feitiço iria enviar Castiel para longe também!

"Sam, espere!" O anjo gritou.

Mas era tarde demais. Sam pressionou a palma da mão sangrenta no Símbolo e Castiel se sentiu sendo jogado no ar por uma força sobrenatural, cercado por um cegante flash de luz branca.

CONTINUA...

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora:** Oh, claro, nós esperávamos que Castiel tentasse ajuda, afinal ele não iria só ficar sendo revistado libidinosamente por policiais famosos dos anos 70, certo? Agora, que ele acaba de se perder de seus amigos novamente, é que começa a verdadeira aventura! Aguardem e confiem!_


	5. Loucura, parte 3

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Madness parte 3_

**...**

_Teatro de Lawrence -1978_

A próxima coisa que Castiel descobriu foi que ele estava novamente deitado sobre uma superfície de concreto desconfortável, desta vez apoiado contra um edifício de tijolo. Anna não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, mas os Winchesters também não. Ele tinha se perdido de seus amigos novamente e agora não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-los. Ele não tinha idéia de onde ele mesmo estava.

Erguendo a cabeça cansada, olhou para cima para ver um outdoor de néon piscando que dizia:

**LAWRENCE THEATER: Loucura à Meia-Noite *** Esta Noite:RHPS!*****

No canto superior do anúncio havia um grande conjunto de lábios vermelhos acendendo e apagando como se atirasse beijos. E do outro lado, oscilando na parte inferior da placa, havia um par de pernas compridas e bem torneadas vestidas com meias-arrastão e saltos altos, chutando como se dançasse. Ainda mais partes de corpos!

"Loucura, com certeza," Castiel suspirou.

Ele tentou se levantar do chão, mas o abuso que seu corpo tinha sofrido recentemente o levou a cair novamente. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum tão cedo. Talvez se pudesse descansar um pouco até que ele pudesse recuperar sua força... Sentia-se menos ansioso depois de ter visto seus amigos com seus pais e saber que a família tinha conseguido dar conta de lutar contra Anna, mesmo sem ele por perto. Com alguma sorte, eles tinham se abrigado em algum lugar seguro, após expulsar a anjo renegada. Ele poderia se concentrar em recuperar-se agora, deixando seu corpo curar-se e ficar pronto para levar Sam e Dean de volta para o futuro... Se ele pudesse encontrá-los novamente. Fechou os olhos e deixou cair o queixo no peito.

"Ei você tira esta bunda daí!" uma voz rouca falou sobre ele: "Você não pode ficar aqui!"

Castiel acordou assustado e olhou para cima para ver um homem com cabelo vermelho e uma cara carrancuda elevando-se sobre ele. Por que todos nos anos 70 eram, ou excessivamente amigáveis ou completamente hostis?

"Eu disse pra sair daí, camarada!" o homem repetiu, chutando as pernas do Castiel, "O Sopão fica a duas quadras!"

"Por favor..." o anjo pediu fracamente, "eu só... só preciso descansar... aqui... por um momento... ... Ficar pronto para o próximo... Time... Warp..."

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" cuspiu o homem: "Você é um daqueles malucos não é? Bem, o show só começa meia-noite, entendeu? Até essa altura, suma! Dentro ou fora da fantasia, vocês pervertidinhos me enojam! "

"Ei!" uma nova voz falou: "Estes " pervertidinhos " mantêm o seu antigo teatro pulguento semana após semana no negócio, Sr. Forman!*"

Castiel virou a cabeça para ver um adolescente impecável em pé num uniforme de porteiro, inclinado sobre ele, com uma vassoura e pá. A imagem da gentil cara de preocupado do rapaz começou a diluir-se, conforme o anjo sucumbiu à exaustão absoluta

"Bem, acredite ou não, Timmy" Mr. Forman resmungou, "Esta é uma instituição respeitável. Eu não quero um monte de garotos perturbados vagabundeando aqui fora como um bando de delinqüentes! É péssimo para os negócios..."

"Acho que ele está dormindo", Timmy disse, cutucando Castiel com o dedo, "Nós não podemos tira-lo. Acampando aqui fora tão cedo? Ele é um verdadeiro fã! E isso é ótimo para o negócio!"

"Ótimo!" O Sr. Forman zombou: "Vamos levá-lo lá pra dentro, tirá-lo daqui da calçada. Mas o preço do ingresso está saindo do seu salário!"

Timmy assentiu e pegou os pés do anjo, enquanto o Sr. Forman o ergueu pelos braços. Juntos, eles carregaram Castiel para o auditório vazio.

"Idiota!" Mr. Forman cuspiu enquanto despejaram a forma inconsciente de Castiel em um dos assentos.

O anjo dormiu lá por horas na escuridão fria apenas com o som da vassoura de Timmy a quebrar o silêncio pacífico.

...

Ele despertou bastante violentamente ao som de gritos, risos e uma balbúrdia bem ao lado de sua orelha. O auditório estava transbordando com uma gama variada de seres humanos todos vestidos em trajes bizarros. Os homens usavam maquiagem e salto alto. As mulheres usavam trajes franceses da empregada doméstica ou apenas suas roupas íntimas. Havia corcundas, dançarinos de sapateado, motoqueiros com crânios ensangüentados e homens musculosos e bronzeados, cobertos de óleo e pouco mais que isso. Todo mundo estava gritando e correndo por ali, jogando arroz para o ar e esguichando uns aos outros com pistolas de água.

Castiel sentiu alguém batendo em seu ombro e se virou para ver o seu salvador Timmy de mais cedo. Só que Timmy não estava mais vestido em um uniforme de porteiro. Ele estava usando uma peruca cacheada preta, um apertado espartilho de renda, meias arrastão com cinta-liga, um colar de pérolas e cerca de um quilo de make-up.

"Entregue-se ao prazer absoluto, Dorminhoco!" ele sussurrou para Castiel, "Venha, é hora do Show na Pista!"

Agarrou Castiel pela gravata e puxou-o da cadeira, arrastando-o meio da multidão em direção ao palco.

"Isto é um antro de iniqüidade!" o anjo choramingou.

* * *

CONTINUA...

_Nota da tradutora:_

_*Mr. Forman: Personagem de "That's 70 Show"._

***RHPS: Como também é conhecido o filme Cult Rocky Horror Picture Show, de 1975.

**Uma breve sinopse: ****Após ter um problema no carro, um casal de noivos se vê obrigado a pedir ajuda aos moradores de um castelo, sem saber que lá moram alienígenas do planeta Transexual da Galáxia Transilvânia, e que o anfitrião é um cientista louco, travesti e bissexual, que pretende criar um homem em seu laboratório para satisfazer seus desejos sexuais.**

Os fãs do filme costumavam dar festas nos cinemas antes da projeção do filme (normalmente à meia-noite) e a interagir com os personagens na tela. Aqui no Brasil o filme não teve o mesmo sucesso, na época do lançamento.


	6. cobre seu preço

_AVISO: Eu não possuo e nem criei estes personagens, com exceção de Timmy. _

_AVISOS: insinuações sexuais e um aterrorizado e humilhado anjo... Pobre Cas!

* * *

_

...

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**_cobre seu preço..._**

...

_Lawrence Teatro: Auditório à meia-noite, 1978_

O caos circundante era enervantemente decadente conforme Timmy arrastava Castiel em direção ao palco já lotado. O anjo não era de jeito nenhum acostumado a ser tocado por homens, muito menos por um homem vestido como uma mulher! Se ele ainda tivesse os poderes do céu à sua disposição e não estivesse sentindo-se atualmente tão cambaleante quanto um potro recém-nascido, ele nunca teria permitido isso. Mas como estava, os acontecimentos do dia tinham cobrado seu preço sobre ele, suas asas estavam amassadas e rígidas por dormir no banco do auditório desconfortável e agora ele se via à mercê do homem-mulher escassamente vestido.

"Eu não entendo nada disto!" O anjo protestou, lutando em vão para puxar a gravata do aperto dessa pessoa estranha, "Quem são as pessoas e o que você está fazendo?"

"Oh, você não é daqui, é?" Timmy ronronou, sua voz soando muito mais cheia de luxúria do que tinha antes, "Aqui em Lawrence, temos um show antes do Show da Pista. Ficamos em cima do palco, fazemos o "Time Warp "e depois temos um concurso para as melhores fantasias. Os Vencedores fica em cima do palco a noite toda interagindo com o filme. É fabuloso! Eu sempre ganho como Frankie! Outros tentaram, pobres tolos, mas ninguém consegue se comparar! É quase como se ser Dr. Frank N' Furter* fosse o meu destino! a minha verdadeira vocação... Nada mau para um emprego de meio período, um empurrador de vassoura com salário mínimo, certo?"

Castiel estava muito familiarizado com as estradas sinuosas e Destinos cambiantes... E ele não tem que olhar profundamente na alma do jovem para saber que empurrar uma vassoura e ganhar salário mínimo o levariam a desempenhar um papel muito maior em sua existência terrena do que sendo qualquer tipo de Doutor jamais o faria. Mas, no momento, ele estava muito mais preocupado com o destino dos Winchesters, aquele que Anna estava tentando alterar e destruir.

"Tenho que ir!" O anjo insistiu.

"Oh, ainda não, queridinho. Você não vai subir no palco até que o Dr. Frankie lhe dê um exame completo!" Timmy exclamou, ignorando a urgência na voz de Castiel: "Agora, vamos ver... Sobretudo e terno, mas sem óculos, sem cadeira de rodas... Bem, você não vai se passar pelo Dr. Scott. Você não está bem vestido o suficiente para ser O Criminologista... Não completamente casual o suficiente para Brad ... Não é fortão ou loiro para ser Rocky... Umm... Perdoe-me, mas quem é você exatamente? "

"Eu sou Castiel..." o anjo declarou simplesmente.

"Não, não, não. Quero dizer: o que é isso?" Timmy disse, dando tapinhas no terno e sobretudo de Castiel.

«Oh. Este é Jimmy Novak," respondeu Castiel, vagamente, acenando casualmente sobre sua forma humana, "O corpo dele é a meu receptáculo terreno. Eu sou um anjo do Senhor... Só que eu não deveria realmente te contar nada disso, já que Dean diz ser melhor mentir ao público em geral sobre o Apocalipse e as forças beligerantes do Céu e do Inferno".

"De que raios você está falando?" Timmy franziu o cenho: "Isso tudo soa mais como_ Barbarella_ do que _Rocky Horror_... E nós não exibimos este filme aqui há meses..."

Os olhos do jovem arregalaram-se, de repente, enquanto estudava o anjo com curiosidade e espanto, uma expressão que parecia ainda mais assustadoramente dramática em seu rosto agora excessivamente maquiado.

"Peraí! Por que não percebi isso antes? Você é virgem, não é?"

Castiel limpou a garganta e de repente tornou-se muito interessado nos sapatos de Jimmy Novak.

"Eu não tive a oportunidade ou a inclinação para experimentar o conhecimento carnal, não", ele relutantemente admitiu, "Mas agora, há muito mais questões prementes a..."

"Virgem!" Timmy gritou sobre o ruído da multidão: "Temos um virgem entre nós!"

Antes de Castiel pudesse dizer outra palavra, toda a multidão de pessoas bizarras viraram as cabeças em sua direção.

"Virgem!" uma cacofonia de vozes chegaram até seus já sensibilizados ouvidos, "Sacrifício!Sacrifício! SAC-RI-FÍCIO!"

A multidão começou a cantar em um frenesi de excitação, chegando cada vez mais perto do apavorado anjo. Castiel afastou-se, preparando-se para levantar vôo para longe dessa loucura... mas para seu horror, suas asas não iriam cooperar. Seu mojo não poderia ter escolhido um momento pior para falhar com ele justo agora, que ele estava totalmente preso em uma situação decididamente hostil. Dean tinha-lhe dito que os anos 70 tinham sido uma época muito diferente do que estavam acostumados... Mas ele não estava esperando que sacrifício de virgens ainda fosse parte da cultura.

Não era normalmente possível para um ser humano matar um anjo sem alguma arma divina à sua disposição... mas havia tantos deles... e ele já estava em um estado tão debilitado... Havia um sentimento nauseante de danação crescendo na boca do estômago que não tinha sentido desde a vez que esperava enfrentar a ira de Rafael. Pela primeira vez desde que caiu em desgraça, Castiel percebeu que estava em perigo mortal!

Desistindo de suas asas naquele momento, ele girou nos calcanhares para fugir a pé, mas foi imediatamente capturado por um homem de óculos, vestido só de cuecas, e um fisiculturista loiro, bronzeado e untado de óleo. Cantando junto com o resto da multidão, levantaram-lhe acima dos ombros enquanto Timmy e uma mulher usando apenas um sutiã e um saiote pegaram suas pernas e o levaram em direção ao palco.

"Sacrifício! Sacrifício! SA-CRI-FÍCIO!"

"Me deixem em paz!" ele implorou, esforçando-se para ser ouvido sobre a multidão ", por favor! Pensem no que vocês estão fazendo! Você seres humanos deveriam ter evoluído deixando esta prática bárbara para trás!"

"Você está brincando!" uma mulher com uma roupa de lamê dourado e cartola surgiu ao lado de Castiel, "Nós não temos um sacrifício de virgem em semanas! Isto vai ser fora de série!"

Ela soltou um grito de alegria e de seguida dançou até o palco. Vários homens e mulheres, todos vestidos com ternos formais, óculos escuros e chapéus de festa estenderam a mão e pegaram o anjo que se debatia, e assim ele foi levado adiante. Um pequenino homem em uma cadeira de rodas estava sentado de lado, assistindo a agitação da atividade com grande interesse.

Não sendo possível lutar contra a multidão, Castiel foi içado por cima de suas cabeças e entregue de mão em mão para o centro do palco onde um cavalheiro de aparência muito séria estava esperando por ele. O homem usava um terno bem talhado com uma lenço vermelho vibrante e casualmente tragava por um cigarreira longa. Um corcunda e uma mulher numa roupa de copeira francesa, colocaram Castiel no lugar e então o homem lhe deu novamente uma fria avaliação.

"Eu gostaria, se possível", entoou ameaçadoramente, "de levá-lo em uma estranha viagem... Virgem!"

O anjo sentiu-se começar a tremer sob este olhar de desprezo do homem. Ele não tinha dúvida de que esta horda de assassinos seria a morte dele. Sam e Dean ficariam presos no passado para sempre!

"Por favor", ele engoliu em seco, se contorcendo dentro do aperto de seus captores "," Meus amigos precisam de mim! Eu não estou pronto para morrer aqui hoje! "

"Mas seria uma morte misericordiosa!" Timmy gritou evocando uma rodada de risos da multidão.

Castiel recuou em pânico, lutando em vão para se libertar e o homem do lenço de repente pareceu surpreso e confuso ao ver verdadeiro medo nos olhos selvagens do anjo.

"Ei, fica frio, garoto!" ele saiu do personagem para sussurrar perto da orelha do cativo, "Está sob efeito de ácido ou algo assim? Tudo vai ficar bem... Você não vai morrer hoje à noite!"

Castiel deu um suspiro de alívio e relaxou antes do homem acenar para ele de maneira reconfortante.

"Você só vai perder a virgindade!" o homem sorriu.

O rosto do anjo congelou em uma máscara de abjeto terror enquanto a multidão aplaudiu e começou a cantar de novo:

"TIRA! TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!"

"Mas ... Espere, não! Eu não estou pronto para isso também!" Castiel berrou enquanto o corcunda e a empregada o agarraram pelas lapelas de seu casaco e o jogaram no chão.

Apesar dos seus protestos, o casal rapidamente o despiu, insensivelmente jogando as roupas que usava desde que entrara em Jimmy, peça por peça do seu corpo para o homem na cadeira de rodas até que Castiel estivesse completamente nu exceto por uma cuequinha preta cavada minúscula. Esta revelação provocou uma série de gritos e assobios das mulheres no meio da multidão... E de muitos homens também.

Era no corpo de Jimmy que eles todos estavam babando, é claro, mas que não fez o anjo sentir-se menos exposto. Ele tentou enrolar-se numa bola protetora, mas a empregada passou um espanador sobre sua pele, concentrando-se em seu pescoço e axilas até que ele caiu para trás todo aberto novamente, esparramado impotente e rindo histericamente. O homem e a mulher vestida apenas com roupas íntimas prenderam suas mãos e colocaram nele um par de luvas de renda que vinham até o cotovelo, enquanto o homem corcunda e o musculoso puxaram um par de meias-arrastão sobre suas pernas. O corcunda então capturou seu pé que se contorcia e examinou-o atentamente.

"É 45, Mestre," o corcunda falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruelmente fazendo cócegas nos dedos hipersensíveis do anjo.

"Caramba, Castiel!" Timmy deixou escapar, pegando um par de saltos altos que foram lançados para ele da multidão.

O anjo gritou, fechando os olhos bem apertados e jogando a cabeça para trás em agonia enquanto seus pés eram apertados em dolorosos sapatos femininos. Ele novamente começou a se questionar se ele realmente iria sobreviver a esta provação.

"Parem, por favor! Eu não quero isso!" , gritou furioso.

Mas, então, alguém estava segurando seu rosto, forçando os lábios a fazer biquinho e efetivamente silenciando seus protestos.

Ele forçou-se a abrir os olhos para ver a mulher sapateadora inclinada sobre ele segurando um batom vermelho berrante na frente de seu rosto e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Não Sonhe: Seja, Amorzinho!" , ela brincou e alegremente começou a pintar seus lábios.

Castiel se viu cercado por várias outras pessoas se revezando em pintar suas bochechas e pálpebras com pós e géis. Ele se contorcia e se esquivava de suas aplicações, até que seu rosto estava tão pesadamente maquiado e colorido quanto o de Timmy. Aplaudindo o trabalho feito, a multidão rapidamente colocou sua mais nova vítima em pé, o apoiando enquanto ele desajeitadamente bambeava em seus novos sapatos.

"Já acabou?" ele perguntou esperançosamente, guinchando assim que Timmy o envolveu com um corpete de renda preta em volta do peito, o amarrando firmemente por trás das costas.

"Não, neném! A festa está apenas começando!" Timmy berrou, pendurando um boáde penas no pescoço e ombros do infeliz anjo, "vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo!"

A multidão comemorou com um grito e se mexeu para alinhar-se ao lado do anjo enquanto um motoqueiro que ostentava uma cicatriz horrorosa na testa ligava a música e o homem com lenço fez deslizar uma grande tela de projeção, decorada com pequenos pés e as instruções de dança.

"_**É só um pulinho pra esquerda!"**_ anunciou, apontando os passos na tela enquanto a multidão simultaneamente dava um pulo para a esquerda.

_**"E um passinho pra diiiireita!"**_ a multidão cantou, chutando para a direita.

Preso entre o homem musculoso besuntado e Timmy, o pobre Castiel não tinha escolha, além de participar deste ritual bizarro e seguir junto em cada passo. Ele notou que o homem da cadeira de rodas na verdade estava em pé e dançava junto com o resto do grupo.

_**"Ponha as mãos nas cadeiras!"**_

_**E junte os joelhos!"**_ eles cantaram enquanto Castiel se esforçava para não se perder com esses estranhos gestos.

_**"Mas é o impulso pélvico!"**_ todos cantaram balançando os quadris para trás e para frente um para o outro, _**"que te deixa louco! Vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo! Vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo!"**_

A música diminuiu até dar uma pausa e todo mundo no palco caiu no chão como se estivesse morto. Castiel ficou em pé sozinho, freneticamente balançando os quadris para trás e para frente e girando o boá de penas. O anjo estava realmente começando a se divertir antes que Timmy estendesse a mão e o puxasse para baixo com o resto da multidão. Todos eles ainda ficaram parados por alguns instantes e, em seguida, pularam de repente, batendo palmas para o confuso Castiel, que ainda tinha ficado no chão enrolado protetoramente no boá.

"Você conseguiu, neném! Você é um de nós agora!" Timmy cantarolou"Como é a sensação de finalmente ter perdido a sua virgindade?"

"Não era bem o que eu esperava", Castiel respondeu honestamente enquanto o porteiro travestido o ajudou a levantar-se do chão.

"Luzes para o nosso novo fã de Rocky Horror antes de começar o show!" Timmy pediu.

O motoqueiro concordou avidamente e depois agarrou um holofote enorme na parte de trás do auditório, focando o feixe de luz diretamente para Castiel. Toda a multidão ficou sem fala de uma só vez. Castiel piscou em confusão e, em seguida, olhou por cima do ombro para acabar por perceber que a sombra de suas asas estavam espalhadas pelas desbotadas cortinas de cetim do auditório.

"Uh Oh", ele engoliu em seco.

Considerando essa reação da multidão, quando se descobriu que ele era virgem, ele temia que tipo de calvário poderia sobrar para ele agora que todos perceberam que ele era um Ser Celestial. Tão discretamente quanto podia, ele começou a se afastar tão rapidamente quanto os saltos altos desconfortáveis permitiriam. Todo mundo ficou boquiaberto e olhando fixamente na sombra da sua envergadura. Todos, exceto o homem que tinha estado anteriormente sentado na cadeira de rodas.

"É você!" o homem gritou: "Por Glayven! Enfim, é você!"

Antes de qualquer pessoa, incluindo Castiel, tivesse a chance de reagir, o estranho pequenino homem aproveitou a cadeira de rodas e empurrou-a para a frente, capturando o anjo assustado sentado e ele guiou para fora do palco e em seguida, para a saída de emergência.

"Não tenha medo, meu bom homem",o raptor disse a Castiel, quando o alarme começou a tocar sonoramente: "Meu bom anjo, talvez eu devesse dizer, hah Glayven! Não represento mal algum a você!"

Ele olhou para os dois lados da rua, nervosamente e, em seguida, transportou seu cativo daquela maneira até um beco isolado. Lá, ele jogou as roupas de Jimmy Novak para o apalermado anjo e parou diante dele lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

"Mas quem é você?" Castiel quis saber.

"Perdoe-me. Como foi rude de minha parte raptar você sem me apresentar em primeiro lugar, por glayven! Meu nome é Professor Emmett Frink, Viajante do tempo nas horas vagas. Vim do Futuro como você... E eu preciso de sua ajuda!"

CONTINUA...

* * *

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Mais uma vez, caso não tenha ficado claro, Castiel acabou parando em uma exibição Loucura da Meia-Noite de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. O público participava se vestindo como os personagens do filme e costumavam interpretar junto com o filme, no palco na frente da tela. Qualquer um que não tenha participado em um show antes, era chamado de "Virgem" e "sacrificado", geralmente em alguns hilários e/ou humilhantes rituais. O ritual variava de cinema para cinema e por isso eu usei um pouco de licença artística para descrever o calvário do pobre do Castiel._

_A música citada no capítulo é "Time Warp" e foi escrita por Brian Richard O '. _

_O Professor Emmett Frink é um personagem da minha fic "Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas". Mais detalhes no próximo capítulo. _

_Como sempre, opiniões e comentários são apreciados. Amou? Odiou? Castiel sofreu abusos demais? ... Não é o suficiente ...? ;-) Deixem-me saber! Próximo capítulo em breve!

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **

**Ao coro da música no original, para os curiosos:**

_It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!_

**aqui um aperitivo do filme e do que fizeram com o Cas, pobrezinho... (tirem os espaços) **

**http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = xHNFkqPFBko**

**reviews me estimulam a traduzir mais rápido do que Castiel aprende a dançar o Rebolation!  
**


	7. Mas ouça Atentamente

_AVISO: Eu não possuo e não criei os personagens abaixo, com exceção de Tyrone. Professor Emmett Frink é uma combinação de dois personagens. Ele lembra o Doutor Emmett Brown de De Volta para o Futuro, mas age e fala como professor John Frink de Os Simpsons. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez na minha fic "Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas"... Mas vou deixá-lo falar mais disso ele mesmo ;-)

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Mas Ouça com Atenção... **

_Beco Assustador e Fétido: Lawrence, Kansas-1978_

Castiel soltou um doloroso gemido e, em seguida, um enorme suspiro de alívio, quando o Professor Frink conseguiu arrancar o torturante e, provavelmente, Demoníaco, par de sapatos femininos de seus pés doloridos. Ele foi capaz de dar um suspiro ainda maior uma vez que o cientista de cabelo amarfanhado apareceu com um canivete e cortou os laços na parte de trás do seu corpete.

"Mais uma vez devo pedir desculpas a você, meu querido Ser Celestial", disse o professor, sinceramente, usando um lenço para limpar a terrível maquiagem do rosto do anjo," Se eu tivesse percebido que era você desde o começo, eu poderia ter lhe poupado dessa experiência infeliz ... O Senhor sabe que não foi divertido quando eles me fizeram passar pelo mesmo calvário ... Bem, talvez um pouco divertido... mas não tanto assim... "

"Eu ainda não entendo. Como é que você estava esperando lá naquele exato lugar para me salvar daquelas pessoas...? Castiel quis saber enquanto ele se desvencilhava do boá de pena e, em seguida, tirou as ridículas luvas de renda, "Como você sabe sobre mim ... ou anjos, para começar?"

"Eu sei muito pouco sobre os anjos, na verdade ", admitiu Frink, "Mas há várias semanas, procurei o conselho de uma cartomante local. E ela me disse que a única coisa que poderia resolver as minhas... ahn... ... presentes dificuldades, seria alguma intervenção divina vinda do Futuro. Embora ela não pudesse ir além dessa declaração enigmática, disse que se eu assistisse todos os filmes e participasse de cada apresentação no Teatro Lawrence, eventualmente acabaria por receber um sinal "de cima". Foi um mês difícil, viver de pipoca e Junior Mints e sendo forçado a se travestir, mesmo que de leve, mas Hoyven Glayven, aqui está você afinal! Meu sinal de cima! E que sinal! Eu só queria que eu tivesse aqui comigo um dispositivo para medir sua envergadura! "

Castiel franziu a testa, considerando as declarações do pequeno homem estranho enquanto este lhe passava a pilha de roupas de Jimmy Novak. Ele não tinha percebido o quão confortável o vestuário exterior de seu receptáculo realmente era até o momento em que ele ficou sentado no ar gélido da noite vestindo apenas cuecas cavadas e um par de meias arrastão.

"Não fui enviado aqui para ajudá-lo", informou ao professor, enquanto entrava na camisa de Jimmy "Na verdade, a minha presença aqui neste momento é apenas devido a um conjunto completamente independente de infelizes circunstâncias. Existe um anjo renegado que veio aqui para matar os pais de meus amigos e pôr fim a sua existência no futuro. Eu os trouxe aqui para tentar impedir esta catástrofe e devolvê-los para o ano de 2010 assim que a ameaça for eliminada. Eu não acredito que serei de alguma ajuda para você ou sua presente... dificuldade".

"Mas meu bom amigo emplumado! Você não vê? Isto é precisamente o modo como você pode ser útil para mim. Eu preciso desesperadamente voltar para o futuro mesmo! Você, obviamente, têm a capacidade de viajar através do tempo, e até mesmo alegremente carregando seres humanos pelo percurso. Daí que você pode ser útil para mim! ... Me leve com você, em outras palavras. "

Castiel friamente encarou a face ansiosa do cientista. Embora ele não deixasse de ter compaixão, ele achava a presunção de que ele devesse automaticamente ajudar particularmente irritante. O homem tinha sido correto em afirmar que sabia muito pouco sobre os anjos.

"Exatamente porque eu deveria ajudá-lo?" ele perguntou: "Você disse que veio do futuro. Mas como é que conseguiu chegar, da primeira vez, no passado?"

"Oh, meu bom Glayven. Vejo agora que você não é o sabe-tudo que eu originalmente pensava que fosse," o professor disse timidamente: "Talvez seja melhor começar do começo ..."

Ele sentou-se na cadeira de rodas, enquanto Castiel continuou a vestir-se.

"Mas escute com atenção o meu conto estranho... Desde muito jovem, me dediquei à busca da ciência... a estudar e conhecer o incognoscível, até aqui. Quando fiquei mais velho e cansado do mundo moderno, eu comecei a ponderar se era possível voltar atrás e reviver meus tempos de glória da juventude e se era possível viajar de volta para a época que eu achei mais agradável e cheia de ginga, por Glayven: os anos 70! Passei quase 30 anos labutando dia e noite para construir uma máquina que pudesse transportar a matéria através do tempo e do espaço! Ao alvorecer do século 21 eu tinha finalmente aperfeiçoado a minha criação, mas não tinha sido autorizado a testá-la em qualquer ser humano, por ordem do FBI. Mas, então, no ano de 2007, um violento e perigosamente fantasioso fugitivo com o nome de Gordon Walker me seqüestrou e me forçou a usar minha máquina do tempo com ele... Homem profundamente perturbado e completamente desagradável! ... Mas de qualquer forma, o Sr. Walker me fez mandá-lo de volta para o ano de 1984 para que em alguma fantasia irracional inspirada em Arnold Schwarzenegger, ele pudesse "exterminar" duas crianças muito jovens chamadas Sam e Dean Winchester!

Castiel, que estava começando a ficar cada vez mais impaciente com essa história estranha e estava prestes a testar se ele ainda tinha bastante mojo angelical para deixar um homem inconsciente com apenas um toque, de repente estava com os olhos arregalados e muito atentos enquanto o professor continuava.

"Escusado será dizer que os objetos da ira de Walker ficaram bastante descontentes com essa sucessão de eventos e insistiram que eu os enviasse de volta no tempo também. Este experimento forçado acabou por ser um grande sucesso, com um ligeiro contratempo. A máquina acabou fazendo com que os viajantes do tempo regredissem suas idades, enquanto eles viajavam para o passado. Os irmãos Winchester ficaram decididamente irritados comigo por não calcular tal ocorrência, pois na idade deles, reviver os dias de juventude implica ter de voltar a bicicletas com rodinhas e... ahn fraldas descartáveis... Eles não ficaram muito felizes com a situação das fraldas. Não ficaram muito felizes mesmo... Mas eu imediatamente percebi que o meu sonho de voltar à década de 70 teria a vantagem adicional de me tornar ágil como um rapazote! Nada de problemas na bacia ou fígado ruim para mim! Foi com esta idéia prazerosa, por glayven, que eu ajustei a máquina para me mandar mais uma vez ao ano de 1977... E, como estamos agora em 1978, você pode ver que tenho estado aqui há algum tempo. A máquina foi programada para a autodestruição, que me deixou com uma política de não retorno até aqui... Até agora, claro! Quando seus amigos tiverem concluído os seus negócios aqui você pode simplesmente pegar outra bandeira em seu táxi angelical, num modo de falar, e me deixar no ano de 2007!"

Ao longo do interminável discurso do professor, Castiel ficou pulando para cima e para baixo em um pé e no outro para tentar arrancar as meias-arrastão das pernas. Ele finalmente desistiu e simplesmente puxou as calças de Jimmy por cima do nylon firmemente agarrado às pernas. Agora ele estava completamente vestido de uma vez por todas e absorvendo tudo o que o homem tinha acabado de dizer. Ele não sabia se havia de fato alguns arranjos Divinos sendo feitos... Ou se tudo isso era apenas uma coincidência. Mas ele estava muito preocupado com o fato de agora se tornar responsável por carregar três passageiros humanos através do tempo. Sob o manto da escuridão, ele estendeu suas asas e flexionou-as, testando sua força. A fraqueza que ele ainda sentia era desconcertante. Nesse ritmo, ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de transportar a si mesmo de volta para o futuro.

"Eu ainda estou incerto se é ou não sábio levá-lo comigo...", disse a Frink: "Mas esses homens que você mencionou, Sam e Dean Winchester, eles são os meus amigos. Eles são a razão pela qual o anjo Anna viajou de volta a este tempo para tentar impedir a sua existência... Eu não sei se ela foi inspirada por este... Arnold Schwarzenegger, no entanto... "

"HOYVEN GLAYVEN!" Professor Frink pulou da cadeira e começou uma dança frenética no meio do do beco, "Os Winchesters! Claro! Mas estes rapazes são muito azarados quando se trata de pessoas que querem matá-los! ... Mas não você não percebe? Eles me conhecem e podem atestar por mim! Eles não iriam querer que eu fosse deixado para trás! Basta perguntar para eles. Onde estão eles?"

"Eu não sei", disse Castiel suspirou, "Eu não sei do paradeiro deles. Posso sentir ainda que Dean está aqui... em algum lugar... Mas eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de localizá-lo com precisão. Quanto a Sam... E eu não consigo senti-lo... Preciso encontrá-los logo. Eles já tiveram pelo menos um embate com Anna, que eu saiba. E ela não aceita de bom grado a derrota. "

"Eu sei quem pode nos ajudar!" Frink anunciou repentinamente, "A cartomante a que me referi anteriormente. Ela tem uma maneira de saber essas coisas. Se existe uma pessoa que pode obter uma informação sobre o paradeiro dos Winchesters, por glayven, seria ela! Ela passa suas noites em uma discoteca local chamada Club Manero. Podemos encontrá-la lá ... "

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado e, em seguida, enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e puxou o flyer que tinha sido deixado lá antes pelo estranho homem cintilante chamado Tyrone. Ele mostrou para o Professor Frink.

"Esse é o lugar?"

"Sim! Sim!" o cientista exclamou, "De fato, a cartomante e o homem retratado aqui formam um par romântico, glayven hah! O amor juvenil! Tyrone, ou" Dr. T ", é um grande amigo meu. Um dançarino dos diabos! E suas habilidades com o microfone são fenomenais! Eu não costumava perder as apresentações dele, mas, naturalmente, no mês passado eu estive bem ocupado com as minhas presentes... dificuldades... Você pode nos transportar ao clube, meu alado companheiro?

"Não", Castiel sacudiu a cabeça, "Viajar no tempo com passageiros me enfraqueceu. Se eu quiser ter alguma chance de levar você e os Winchesters de volta ao século 21, vou ter de poupar minhas forças".

"Talvez a gente consiga um táxi, assim que chegarmos numa rua principal," Frink sugeriu: "Mas vem, não devemos perder tempo. Nunca é bom para mim ficar num lugar por muito tempo!"

Movendo-se rapidamente, mas com cautela, o professor levou o anjo pelo beco por caminhos e ruas laterais, sempre nervoso e verificando cada área antes de prosseguir.

"Mas há outra coisa que não entendo", Castiel disse enquanto eles faziam seu caminho através dos caminhos escuros: "Você gastou tanto tempo e esforço para tentar voltar aos anos 70. Por que está tão desesperado agora para voltar para o ano de 2007?"

"Devo advertir a mim mesmo para NÃO voltar para este tempo!" o professor enfaticamente declarou: "Eu cometi um severo erro de julgamento e, neste momento aqui, agora, minha vida está em perigo constante! Eu adoraria aprofundar o assunto. Talvez assim que estivermos em segurança no clube eu possa explicar tudo. Então, quando a cartomante tiver localizado Sam e Dean, todos nós podemos assistir uma das apresentações de Tyrone. Adoraria chacoalhar o esqueleto uma última vez com o estilo vocal de Dr. T! Dançante demais, por glayven! Umm... Vamos em frente? "

Viraram a esquina apenas para deparar-se com um jovem homem Afro descendente em um belo terno sob medida, que se aproximava deles. Castiel engasgou e começou a recuar.

"Temos de sumir daqui!" insistiu ele, agarrando o braço de Frink.

"Bem, falando do diabo!" Frink afirmou, libertando-se das garras do anjo e caminhando em direção ao homem "Se não é o próprio Dr. T! Nós estávamos a caminho de vê-lo! Bate aqui, Tyrone meu chapa!"

Frink levantou a mão, mas o homem ignorou-o completamente, cruzando os braços enquanto encarava um trêmulo Castiel.

"O que está acontecendo, meu irmão?" disse ele severamente.

"É meu irmão", disse Castiel a Frink em voz baixa, inclinando a cabeça e desviando os olhos do olhar do homem: "Ele quer saber o que está acontecendo."

"Não, não, não", Frink riu, "Meu querido menino angelical, eu temo que você saiba muito pouco sobre o tempo que você veio visitar. Essa é a maneira como as pessoas falavam nos anos 70, por glayven. Este é meu amigo Tyrone . Embora eu nunca o tenha visto de terno antes..."

"Não", disse Castiel engolindo em seco ", eu temo que você saiba muito pouco sobre os anjos. Este é o **meu** irmão Uriel... Ele está usando Tyrone!"

CONTINUA...

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: OH OH ... Será que Castiel vai encarar uma Briga de Anjos? Algum palpite sobre que tipo de problemas o Professor Frink poderia ter? Saiba em breve._

_Como sempre, opiniões são muito apreciados!_

_**Nota da tradutora:** Talvez você esteja se perguntando o porquê de uma cadeira de rodas... A cadeira de rodas do Professor Frink faz parte da fantasia que ele escolheu para participar da Loucura de Meia Noite do capítulo anterior. Um dos personagens de Rocky Horror Picture Show era o Criminologista, que justamente precisava do adereço. Ok, nós não somos tão velhas assim pra lembrar disso, olhei no Google!_


	8. Não por muito mais tempo Parte 1

_AVISO: Eu não possuo e não criei estes personagens, com exceção de Tyrone, que atualmente está servindo como receptáculo para outro personagem ... Que eu não criei. Isso também pode parecer que vai ser uma RPS, mas eu prometo que não é. Vou explicar mais no final do capítulo..._

_Spoilers de "The Song Remains the Same" e "On the head of a Pin".

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Não por muito mais tempo Parte 1**

**...  
**

_Beco ligeiramente melhor iluminado: Lawrence, Kansas-1978_

"Hoyven Glayven ..." Professor Frink proferiu conforme a luz da lua refletiu sobre o receptáculo anteriormente conhecido como Tyrone, lançando uma sombra com asas na parede de tijolos atrás dele ", e sua envergadura é ainda maior do que a sua!"

"Tamanho não é importante..." Castiel disse indignado, um pouco antes que o olhar penetrante de seu irmão o levasse a se encolher.

"Te fiz uma pergunta, Castiel!" Uriel entoou em voz um pouco mais grave do que Tyrone tinha feito "Já houve várias ocorrências estranhas aqui na Terra hoje e você parece estar envolvido. Agora o que está acontecendo, meu irmão?"

Com grande vergonha, Castiel encontrou-se instintivamente recuando para trás do Professor... Como se o ser humano minúsculo pudesse fornecer uma barreira contra a ira do seu irmão. Ele não tinha visto Uriel desde o fim do anjo mais velho nas mãos da própria Anna. E embora ele não pudesse esquecer que seu irmão tinha, de fato, o traído, ele também sabia que era imprudente neste momento, desafiar sua autoridade Superior.

"A que ocorrências está se referindo?" Castiel perguntou, escolhendo suas palavras e seu tom cautelosamente.

"Para começar, fui chamado para a Terra por uma futura encarnação de Anna, mesmo que estejamos sob ordens estritas de não vir para cá, muito menos tomar um receptáculo. Não só eu fui obrigado a quebrar as regras, eu fui forçado a quebrar um mandamento e roubar este terno. O traje anterior de meu receptáculo era uma abominação!"

Castiel estava prestes a dizer que não era tão ruim, especialmente quando comparado com o que ele tinha sido forçado a usar no Teatro Lawrence. Mas depois pensou melhor e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Uriel continuou com seu discurso retórico.

"Anna queria que eu fosse ajudá-la a destruir alguns seres humanos que ela disse que iriam me matar 30 anos no futuro... Dois seres humanos que você trouxe para esse tempo, Castiel! Agora me diga, Irmãozinho. Exatamente o que você pensa que está fazendo viajando no tempo quando você não está autorizado a fazê-lo e por que você está se mancomunando com homens que iriam matar um anjo? "

Castiel travou o queixo com uma fúria mal contida. Ele mal podia acreditar no nível de mentiras que Anna tinha afundado a fim de conseguir que Uriel trabalhasse com ela. Mas o pensamento destes dois anjos poderosos, unindo-se contra seus amigos foi ainda mais angustiante. Ele tinha que fazer Uriel ter conhecimento da verdade, antes de qualquer dano fosse feito. Aliás, se ele já não estivesse atrasado demais.

"Você deve atentar às minhas palavras cuidadosamente, irmão. Anna te enganou, ela..."

"Anna está morta!" Uriel sibilou, "Miguel em pessoa desceu, e a destruiu, para todos os efeitos!"

Os olhos de Castiel arregalaram-se ante a revelação.

"Miguel! Mas como pode ser isso? Quando ele decidiu intervir? O que ele fez? O que ele disse?"

"Eu não sei", Uriel admitiu: "Ele me mandou embora sem me dizer nada. Francamente, após a ira que ele descarregou sobre Anna, estou surpreso de ainda estar vivo. Gostaria de manter as coisas dessa maneira , Castiel, e por isso eu ordeno que me conte tudo sobre esses seres humanos que seriam a minha morte no futuro! "

"Eu posso te garantir que os Winchesters não tem nada a ver com sua morte no futuro", Castiel insistiu: "Eles não são ameaça para você..."

"Bem, o mais alto já não é uma ameaça, isso é certo", disse Uriel com um sorriso ", Anna conseguiu derrubar um, pelo menos, antes de Miguel chegar."

"Sam ..." Castiel engasgou, cambaleando para trás como se tivesse recebido um golpe, "Está... você está me dizendo que Sam Winchester está morto?"

"Ele parecia muito morto para mim!" Uriel deu de ombros: "E isto não importa em nada. Minha principal preocupação agora é sobre os humanos que sobreviveram e se eles irão se vingar como sua espécie irracional tende a fazer. Eles tinham a minha espada, Castiel. Como é que esses macacos de lama... estes vermes conseguiram a minha espada? "

Castiel não estava mais prestando atenção ao incessante interrogatório de seu irmão. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado para fazer Anna parar de tentar matar Sam... Agora, ele se perguntou se sua incapacidade anterior de sentir a presença do Winchester mais jovem tinha sido algum tipo de premonição sobre este desfecho. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo sentimento vago de Dean estar em algum lugar próximo, o que era um pouco de conforto, ele supunha. Mas agora a urgência de encontrar e proteger o seu amigo estava ainda mais premente.

"Castiel, estou falando com você!" Uriel repreendeu: "Eu o advirto, irmãozinho. Eu não vou tolerar esta insolência. Não por muito mais tempo."

"Grande Glayven! Mas isso melhor do que uma novela!" Professor Frink, de repente, exclamou: "Se eu não estivesse tão terrivelmente enjoado de pipoca neste ponto, eu gostaria de ter um balde inteiro comigo agora!"

Ambos os anjos se viraram para olhar para o pequeno homem em total descrença.

"Heh glayven ... ..." Frink engoliu em seco, encolhendo-se sob seus olhares.

"E este roedor", Uriel pediu: "Ele não é deste tempo também! Mais um humano para acabar comigo?"

"este pequenino não tem importância para você", informou seu irmão Castiel calmamente: "Ele não representa nenhuma ameaça a você ou a qualquer outro anjo!"

"Ele certamente não quando eu acabar com ele", disse Uriel, levantando uma mão ameaçadora para o cientista petrificado, "Se ele não tem importância, então vou esmagá-lo como o inseto insignificante que ele é."

Castiel rapidamente inverteu as posições, pisando protetor na frente do professor. Ele tinha esquecido o quanto o desprezo flagrante de Uriel para com a vida humAnna o irritava sua raiva e sua renovada fúria, de repente, o fez corajoso em face a seu superior.

"Seu desrespeito para com a importância das criações do Nosso Pai beiram a blasfêmia", Castiel encarou o mais velho com um brilho de faca no olhar, "mas talvez nós devêssemos continuar este debate... daqui há 30 anos!"

Em um instante ele segurou o braço de Frink e desapareceu da vista de Uriel.

"CASTIEL!" bradou o anjo no céu noturno.

Castiel estava seguro e confortável e feliz, todo quentinho escondido na nuvem branca e fofa que era a sua cama.

"Te pequei!" Gabriel gritou voando sobre a borda da nuvem de repente e, em seguida, desaparecendo tão rápido.

Castiel fez beicinho, querendo saber onde seu irmão tinha ido.

"Te peguei!" Gabriel gritou novamente aparecendo do outro lado da nuvem.

Castiel sorriu da brincadeira boba. Gabriel era mesmo um brincalhão!

"O que é isso?" Uriel pediu, voando e balançando os dedos sobre a nuvem, "o que são essas coisas aqui?"

Ele começou a tocar com os dedos e pinicar ao redor até Castiel começou a se contorcer e se remexer com o seu toque.

"É o Coro das 'Cosquinhas'!" ele gritou: "Aí vem o Coro das 'Cosquinhas'!"

Castiel riu com gosto. Uriel sempre conseguia fazê-lo rir. Ele era o anjo mais divertido! Gabriel entrou no jogo de coro de cócegas e logo Castiel estava gritando e rindo, impotente sob o assalto.

"Coro de Cosquinhas! Coro de Cosquinhas! Coro de cosquinhas!" os anjos cantavam em uníssono.

"Ok, ok! Chega vocês dois!" Miguel disse, suavemente empurrando o par de lado enquanto ele pairava sobre as nuvens ", Rafael tem Maná pronto para todos e então é hora da sesta!"

"Awwwwwww ..." Gabriel e Uriel choramingaram flutuando fora das vistas de Castiel.

"Aqui", disse Zacarias, vindo e entregando uma garrafa para Miguel, "Rafael fez, mas eu supervisionei para ter certeza de que ele fez direito! Não está quente demais?"

"Não", disse Michael depois de testar uma gotinha em seu pulso, "Tá ótimo!"

"Fiz bem, hein?" Zacarias perguntou ansiosamente.

"Sim, você fez bem", disse Michael pacientemente, "Vá certificar-se que os outros estão se ajeitando para a soneca."

"Agorinha mesmo!" Zacarias saudou antes de voar.

"Aqui vamos nós, sua coisinha", declarou Miguel alegremente levando a garrafa aos lábios de Castiel, olha o "Nhum Nhum, Maná! Nhum Nhum!"

Castiel acenou alegremente. Maná era nhum nhum! E Michael era o melhor Irmão mais velho que existia! Sentia-se começando a adormecer pacificamente enquanto Miguel cantarolava baixinho e balançava a nuvem para lá e para cá.

"Eu quero balançar ele! É a minha vez!" alguém gritou perto de sua orelha, assustando Castiel.

"Não, Lúcifer", Michael disse severamente, "Você sempre faz muito forte!"

"Não faço!" Lúcifer replicou, olhando para baixo em Castiel com brilhantes olhinhos que assustaram o anjo mais novo, "me deixa embalar ele!"

"Eu disse 'Não', Lucifer!" Miguel repetiu: "Vá comer seu Maná e tirar sua soneca, agora!"

"Você não manda em mim!" Lúcifer rugiu, agarrando a borda da nuvem e a sacudindo ferozmente.

"Pare com isso! Ele não gosta disso!" Miguel pegou o outro lado da nuvem tentando tomá-lo das garras de Lúcifer.

Castiel gritou enquanto ele estava sendo brutalmente jogado para frente e para trás dentro da nuvem. E no terrível instante seguinte a nuvem foi rasgada por seus irmãos brigando e ele foi caindo... Caindo... Caindo... Até...

Castiel aterrissou com uma batida espetacular contra o asfalto duro e ficou imóvel, com o Professor Frink inclinando-se por cima dele. O cientista rapidamente recuperou a consciência e saiu de sobre o anjo inconsciente, procurando fazer um levantamento sobre a área circundante.

" Hoyven Glayven!" , exclamou uma vez que ele conseguiu pensar com clareza, e percebeu onde estavam.

Ele se arrastou de volta para Castiel e começou a agitar freneticamente seus ombros e a dar tapas em seu rosto.

"Por favor! Insisto que você acorde de uma vez!" Frink pediu, "Por favor, estamos em perigo iminente na atual vizinhança!"

"Não ... Não ..." Castiel murmurou incoerentemente, "Lucifer ... Malvado...!"

"Oh! Por favor, acorde!" Frink pediu, puxando o anjo para uma posição sentada pela gola do sobretudo, embora sua cabeça caísse frouxa como uma boneca de pano "Temos que capar o gato!"

" Maná é Nhum Nhum!" Castiel gritou de repente, acordando.

O anjo olhou a sua volta, confuso, sua mente enevoada e vaga, ainda com as memórias de estilhaçadas de tempos mais felizes. Aos poucos a realidade da sua situação foi voltando a sua consciência. Ele estava na Terra num receptáculo terrestre que estava sendo demasiadamente abusado. Sua cabeça latejava, havia um rugido maçante em suas orelhas e um peso no fundo de seu coração, de não ter conseguido salvar seu amigo Sam. Seu próprio irmão Uriel estava vindo atrás dele... e não era para brincar de Coro da Cosquinha. E agora esse pequeno homem estranho o estava puxando e perturbando, quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era vagar de volta para o esquecimento pacífico do reconfortante calor e gostoso maná.

"... O que aconteceu...? ele conseguiu coaxar, forçando os olhos para concentrar-se na face frenética de Emmett Frink.

"Seu amigo anjo muito menos amigável me ameaçou com dano físico e você, fugiu me carregando, como um cometa através da atmosfera. Mas então você ficou todo mole e desmaiou de repente e caiu no chão como um meteorito. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu sou grato por seu heroísmo anterior, infelizmente você voou para nos tirar da frigideira e acabou nos jogando no fogo, por assim dizer! Ha! Glayven, que clichê! Mas, na verdade, você precisa levantar-se agora! Temos de sair daqui antes que seja tarde demais! "

"Mas ... onde estamos?" Castiel murmurou, olhando a sua volta.

Eles estavam situados no que parecia ser uma área de estacionamento isolada atrás de um grande edifício abobadado. Castiel percebeu de imediato que o rugido surdo em seus ouvidos na verdade vinha desse lugar. Ouvindo atentamente, ele reconheceu o rumor de música com ritmo rápido e gritos animados. A multidão dentro desta estrutura deveria ser enorme, ele percebeu. Mas, em seguida, o cientista foi empurrando-o novamente puxando-o para fora de suas considerações.

"Estamos atrás do Lawrence Coliseu," Frink informou o anjo, ainda o colocando de pé: "E, infelizmente, as fontes das minhas ... Dificuldades atuais, estão exatamente em seu interior. Agora corra porque temos pouco tempo!"

Castiel foi puxado a frente, inclinando-se tão fortemente contra o Professor que o menor homem praticamente o carregava.

"Eu ainda não entendo", Castiel gemia, lutando para permanecer em pé ", o que exatamente são essas suas dificuldades atuais... e por que não posso por favor ficar deitado...?"

"É o meu orgulho que tira o melhor de mim, eu temo, por glayven". O professor suspirou enquanto se força a continuar, "Sendo do futuro, eu era, naturalmente, ciente de determinadas descoberta e tecnologias, que eram de conhecimento comum no meu tempo, mas ainda um segredo fortemente guardado no auge dos anos 70. Tolamente esperando obter um pouco de notoriedade, estabeleci a meta de ser o primeiro a expor um cobiçado segredo. Mal eu sabia que isso iria me transformar em um fugitivo e um homem marcado! Este grupo não vai se deter para manter seu segredo e eles fizeram disso uma prioridade absoluta para me calar! Com as ameaças e ferimentos e com a morte! Perigo constante, por glayven! "

Castiel tentou absorver estas informações preocupantes, mas, infelizmente, as pernas escolheram aquele momento para lhe falharem e ele tropeçou para frente, caindo de cara contra o pavimento.

"Oh, não! Não, não, não!" Frink repetia, rolando Castiel e esfregando sua cara: "Não, você tem que ficar acordado! Temos de sair antes que este grupo saia e nos encontra aqui!"

Castiel engoliu em seco, pensando no tamanho da multidão lá dentro, imaginando que muitas pessoas queriam atacar o minúsculo homem. Ele lutou ficar de pé, mas só conseguiu sentar-se ligeiramente, descansando nos braços de Frink.

"Mas quem são essas pessoas?" perguntou ao homem debruçado sobre ele.

"É o KISS!" Frink exclamou ao mesmo tempo.

O anjo fez uma careta. Ele nunca iria entender esse tempo estranho e costumes excessivamente íntimos do seu povo.

"Umm ... bem, tudo bem ..." Castiel suspirou, exausto demais para questionar ou protestar contra qualquer coisa, "eu sei o que é Kiss, mas sem língua..."

Fechou os olhos e franziu os lábios em direção a Frink.

"Não, não, não!" Frink disse, sua voz tremendo de medo, ele apontou para o Coliseu, "KISS! A banda! Eles são os únicos que querem me calar!"

Castiel virou a cabeça para ambos os lados para ver quatro homens estranhamente vestidos e com rostos pintados marchando para fora do prédio e indo direto na direção deles. O mais alto, cujo rosto estava pintado para parecer um morcego demoníaco, soltou um rosnado animalesco assim que ele cheirou o ar e deu uma varredura na área.

Frink puxou Castiel e se grudou a ele enquanto se encolhiam com a cobertura da escuridão.

"Mas por que um grupo de música quer prejudicá-lo?" Castiel perguntou calmamente.

"Eu sei como eles se parecem sem maquiagem!" Frink choramingou.

CONTINUA ...

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Quem foi que disse que os problemas de Frink provavelmente eram algo totalmente estúpido? ...Você estava certo! ;-P!_

_Na década de 70, como o KISS se parecia sem maquiagem realmente era um grande segredo. Eles se recusaram a serem "desvendados" até o início dos anos 80. E sim, eu sei que KISS é uma banda de rock e pessoas reais. No entanto, eu vou mantê-los aqui como os personagens completamente insano do filme dos anos 70 "KISS Meets The Phantom of the Park", onde eles eram um grupo de rock com poderes mágicos. Realmente este filme é tão deliciosamente péssimo, que deve ser visto para que vocês entendam o quão ruim é. Você pode procurar no You Tube. Vejam em **w w w . you tube . com / watch ? v= g6lOXYTrtrg** (basta remover todos os espaços) É tão ruim que é bom !_

_Reviews são apreciadas!_


	9. Não por muito mais tempo Parte 2

_AVISO: Eu não possuo nem criei esses personagens. A banda de rock apresentada abaixo tem a pretensão de serem os personagens retratados na ficção "KISS Meets The Phantom of the Park" e não os membros do KISS na vida real._

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9**

**Não por muito mais tempo parte 2 ****  
**  
_Lawrence Coliseum: Estacionamento-1978_

Professor Frink meio arrastou, meio carregou o esfolado e decididamente pesado Castiel para mais dentro das sombras, assim que o quarteto fantasiado se aproximou marchando, seus rostos pintados de branco praticamente brilhando na fraca iluminação do estacionamento. O líder do grupo, The Demon, soltou um baixo rugido leonino enquanto continuava a farejar o ar.

"Ele está aqui em algum lugar!" ele disse em uma voz desumana e trovejante, "Frink está aqui! posso sentir o cheiro dele!"

"Eu acho que você está certo, Demon," o homem com o rosto pintado para assemelhar-se a um gato disse: "Meus sentidos felinos estão formigando. Eu sempre sei quando há um rato por perto!"

"Ele tem mesmo culhões para vir aqui!" o homem com a estrela pintada sobre seu olho exclamou, batendo com o punho na mão.

"Ele provavelmente quer entrar sorrateiramente nos bastidores e mostrar seus esboços de nossas reais aparências aos nossos_ groupies_!" o homem com o relâmpago prateado pintado no rosto exclamou: "E isto absolutamente não pode acontecer!"

"Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer" The Demon estendeu suas mangas de asas de morcego enquanto rudemente pisoteava por ali em torno com suas botas gigantescas em forma de dragão. "Vamos ver com isso! Mas depressa, temos de encontrá-lo antes de nosso próximo bis!"

O professor começou a tremer incontrolavelmente agarrado ao anjo que estudava o grupo com curiosidade.

"Eles são apenas homens", Castiel observou: "Por que temê-los assim?"

"KISS não é uma banda de rock normal!" Frink declarou enfaticamente: "Eles estão em posse de quatro talismãs mágicos que lhes dão poderes especiais! Se eu tivesse percebido esse fato desde o início, eu nunca teria me enrolado com eles, grande Hoyven, não ... eu teria enrolado meu tempo até o início dos anos 90 e exposto Milli Vanilli ao invés disso! Dublagem, por glayven! Que comportamento fraudulento! "

Castiel virou a cabeça e olhou para Frink por um longo tempo.

"Você é o mais ser humano complicado que eu já encontrei...", admirou-se: "E olha que eu conheço Dean Winchester!... Exatamente tipo de habilidades esta banda de rock... possui?"

De repente, The Demon virou a cabeça na direção geral em que estavam.

"Child Star!" ele gritou para seu companheiro.

Child Star fixou seu olhar sobre o local de esconderijo de Frink e Castiel e repentinamente um facho de luz projetou-se de seu olho, expondo o par sob um padrão de luz em forma de estrela.

"Ermm... que coisa de amador!" Frink engoliu em seco.

O demônio deu um rugido furioso e arrotou uma bola de fogo abrasadora que chegou perto o suficiente de Frink e Castiel para chamuscar suas roupas.

"E mais isso!" Frink berrou, colocando-se de pé num pulo e puxando o anjo consigo: "Vamos abandonar as instalações"?

Castiel assentiu com a cabeça, correndo ao lado do cientista tão rápido quanto suas pernas cansadas permitiam. Arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro para ver que Demon e Star Child seguiam logo atrás. Felizmente seus perseguidores em suas botas plataforma extremamente teatrais e correntes pesadas corriam mais lentamente que eles, dando ao anjo e Frink a chance de se jogarem em um canto por trás de algumas latas de lixo e sob a cobertura da escuridão novamente. Infelizmente, os outros dois membros do grupo, aparentemente, tinham o poder de se teletransportar, já que eles apareceram de repente defronte Castiel e Frink, bloqueando sua fuga.

"Tonteie eles, Space Ace!" o Cat Man ronronou.

Space Ace realizou uma série de cambalhotas bastante desnecessárias antes de aterrissar agachado e disparar feixes de laser de seus pulsos para suas vítimas exauridas. A dupla mal teve a chance de rolar para fora do caminho antes que o laser disparado contra eles explodisse uma lixeira ao invés deles. O roqueiro balançou a cabeça em frustração e atirou novamente, mas Castiel conseguiu agarrar a tampa de uma lata de lixo e ergueu-a como um escudo. Os feixes laser ricochetearam de volta acertando Space Ace e o nocauteando.

"Aww merda!" Cat Man exclamou: "Lá se vai o solo de guitarra para o nosso bis!"

Ele eriçou-se assobiando para o anjo, antes de ficar de quatro e, em seguida, pular para frente. Ele saltou sobre Castiel como uma pantera faminta depois começou a arranhá-lo com suas garras.

"Corra Frink!" Castiel gritou, desviando os golpes do músico insano o melhor que podia.

Frink ficou de pé e tentou fugir. Mas Demon e Star Child tinham chegado naquele exato momento e seguraram os braços do professor o mantendo cativo entre eles.

"Traga este aí!" Demon chamou Cat Man que puxou Castiel do chão e o prendeu firmemente.

Space Ace ainda meio tonto veio e agarrou o outro braço do anjo e assim os músicos levaram seus prisioneiros de volta para o Coliseu.

"Ninguém mexe com KISS e sai ileso!" Star Child sorriu, "O que devemos fazer com eles?"

"Vamos executá-los no palco!" Space Ace sugeriu: "Vamos silenciar Frink de uma vez por todas e ainda vamos terminar a apresentação com uma nota alta para os fãs!"

"Eu não sei," Demon murmurou, "execução pública? Isso é muito Alice Cooper para o meu gosto. Eu não quero que a gente seja acusado de sermos banais... Posso obter um consenso sobre uma viagem ao rio e uns sapatos de cimento?

"Oh, é mesmo, super original isso aí, Poderoso Chefão!" Space Ace revirou os olhos.

"Ótimo!" Demon ironizou, "Nós vamos trancá-los na parte de trás da nossa van, até podemos pensar em algo melhor!"

"Para o KISS Mobile!" Star Child gritou.

"Oh grande Glayven!" Frink berrou enquanto era arrastado "Estamos perdidos!"

Castiel lutou com todas as suas forças contra seus captores. Ele tinha que escapar! Ele não tinha certeza se os talismãs deles lhes davam poder suficiente para matar um anjo, mas não precisavam de nenhum poder especial para pôr fim à vida de Frink. Embora a sua principal preocupação ainda fosse encontrar Dean e levá-lo de volta para o Futuro, Castiel não podia evitar, mas se sentia responsável por este pequeno homem também. Além disso, ele realmente não gostava do som de "sapatos de cimento". Ele já havia sido forçado a um par de calçados desconfortáveis esta noite.

Isto frustrava sobremaneira o anjo, estar em uma condição tão enfraquecida que ele não podia sequer lutar contra alguns humanos... mesmo se eles não fossem, como Frink dissera, "nenhuma banda de rock normal". Não tendo certeza se alguém ainda o estava ouvindo desde que ele tinha sido cortado do Céu, encontrou-se orando por alguma intervenção divina. Não tanto para si, mas para Dean que ele sabia estar fora de si tendo perdido seu irmão a tão pouco tempo. E para Frink que era inocente, mesmo que um pouco equivocado.

Naquele exato momento o seqüestrador à sua direita começou a tossir e engasgar, soltar seu aperto firme no braço do anjo.

"Cat Man, que está acontecendo com você?" Space Ace perguntou.

"Bola de pelo!" veio a resposta chiada.

Foi o suficiente. Castiel empurrou o braço livre e imediatamente tocou os dedos na testa do Space Man, observando, com satisfação, que seus olhos se moviam para seus brancos, e este caiu no chão. Antes que os outros pudessem reagir, o anjo jogou-se para frente e usou seu mojo de dormir em Demon e Star Child também. Entusiasmado com o poder renovado que subiu por ele e em saber que Alguém lá em cima deveria gostar dele ainda, Castiel girou em torno de volta para enfrentar o membro restante do KISS.

"Hora do gato tirar sua soneca!" ele brincou e desejou que Dean estivesse ali para apreciar sua sagacidade.

"Miauuu!" o homem gritou: enrolando-se em uma bola no chão e ronronando satisfeita.

Castiel teve um breve momento de frieza para soprar as pontas dos dedos golpe e oferecer uma oração silenciosa de gratidão enquanto Frink olhava com espanto para os músicos dormindo profundamente.

"Impressionante!" ele disse: "Por quanto tempo vão ficar assim?"

"Não por muito tempo", Castiel suspirou, vendo a banda começar a se mexer assim que ele acabou de falar, "Nós deveríamos sair daqui."

"Não há dúvidas!" Frink concordou.

À medida que se virou para saírem dali, Frink percebeu uma luz vermelha piscando na rua acima do barranco antes deles.

" Hoyven Glayven!" ele exclamou: "A fortuna sorri sobre nós outra vez! Há um carro de polícia à frente! Podemos alertar as autoridades sobre nossos problemas e eles podem nos levar a segurança... Talvez até nos dar uma carona para Club Manero!"

Castiel deu outra oração de gratidão, enquanto ele seguia o entusiasmado cientista até o aterro em direção a luz vermelha piscando, seu farol de esperança e salvação. Se eles pudessem chegar a este clube, ele poderia chegar a Dean. Certamente, a Cartomante que Frink tinha mencionado seria capaz de ajudar. Então, ele e Dean poderiam descobrir o que fazer a seguir. Talvez, depois de recuperar a sua força, fazer mais uma viagem ao passado pudesse salvar Sam! Castiel sorriu, apesar de si mesmo, enquanto se aproximava da luz. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido nesta terrível noite, as coisas estavam, finalmente, melhorando!

Seu rosto caiu imediatamente após atingir o topo do aterro. Seu farol de esperança e salvação estava empoleirado no topo de um muito familiar Gran Torino vermelho e listrado de branco.

"Hoyven glayven... ..." gemia o anjo, escondendo o rosto com a mão.

"Ei, lá está ele!" Hutch exclamou avistando Castiel.

"Devemos nos manter em movimento," o anjo pediu, segurando o braço do cientista e se movendo rapidamente na direção oposta ao Gran Torino.

"Ei, Huggy Bear Junior!" Starsky gritou enquanto dirigiu em frente, facilmente alcançando o par em fuga, "Nós gostaríamos de falar com você!"

"Eu só falo Enoquiano!" Castiel disse rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça e recusando-se a olhar para o policial nos olhos.

"Oh, você é adorável, guri", o moreno suspirou com sarcasmo: "Meu parceiro estava certo sobre você!"

"Starsky!" Hutch bufou e então dirigiu-se ao anjo que ainda perambulava rapidamente, "Olha. Algo realmente pesado está acontecendo nesta cidade. Nós apenas queremos saber o que você sabe sobre isso!"

"Seguimos a sua dica e chequei a casa da rua Robin Tree, mas foi um fracasso. Nada de Impala, nada de John Winchester. Mas, então, nós cavamos um pouco mais a fundo e batemos na Garagem Woodson e... Adivinha o que encontramos lá!"

Castiel tropeçou um pouco, fazendo com que Frink colidisse em sua traseira quando ele diminuiu o seu ritmo.

"O lugar inteiro estava um lixo..." Starsky continuou, " carros destruídos, prateleiras reviradas, vidros quebrados... E o próprio Sr. Woodson parecendo que tinha visto dias melhores, com certeza... Ele está morto! E mais do que isso ... Seu olhos foram queimados para dentro de seu crânio! Então o que você pode nos dizer sobre tudo isso, garoto, hein? "

"Olha, este caso está ficando muito bizarro", exclamou Hutch "Nós pensamos que fosse uma máfia no início, mas havia sangue por toda parte! E havia esse... símbolo na parede, pintado com sangue! Agora, acho que temos algum tipo de culto satânico em nossas mãos! "

" Bom Glayven Ondulado!" Frink ofegou, "E eu pensei que minhas dificuldades presentes eram complexas!"

"Então, qual é o verdadeiro negócio, amigo?" Starsky perguntou: "Você e esses teus amigos... Você se meteu com sacrifício humano e adoração do diabo, hein? O pobre Mr. Woodson era alguma oferenda que você pagaria para chamar Lúcifer, lá?"

"Sua suposição é ridícula", disse Castiel secamente, "Por que eu iria querer chamar Lucifer? Meu irmão e eu nunca nos demos! Sempre matando meus amigos, me prendendo em Óleo Santo, sempre estragando minha Hora do Soninho. Mau!"

Starsky e Hutch trocaram um olhar.

"Ok, eu vou perguntar-lhe isto mais uma vez, camarada. Você está metido em alguma coisa?" Starsky vociferou.

"Olhe", disse Hutch mais suavemente, "Nós sabemos que você está com medo. Mas nós só queremos descobrir isso tudo! Você poderia, por favor, nos contar tudo que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Engraçado ... Isto é exatamente o que eu ia perguntar!" uma voz rompeu o ar.

Castiel e Frink engasgaram simultaneamente quando em um flash de luz branca cegante Uriel apareceu no meio da estrada.

"Starsky, cuidado!" Hutch gritou de repente vendo a figura bem no caminho deles.

Starsky olhou tarde demais para pisar nos freios e por isso desviou bruscamente para a direita para evitar bater no homem.

O Gran Torino perdeu o controle, quase virando para o lado antes de subir o meio-fio e bater em um hidrante. Uma torrente de água pressurizada estourou no céu da noite, chovendo sobre os policiais, seu carro, o anjo e o cientista. Uriel olhou sombriamente para a situação de seu receptáculo e o terno rapidamente encharcado de água.  
"Talvez nós devemos continuar essa discussão em outro lugar", afirmou, agarrando Castiel e Frink e desaparecendo com eles mais uma vez.

Starsky e Hutch saíram do Gran Torino, ambos espumando de raiva e encharcados até os ossos.

"Isto é inacreditável!" Starsky rosnou, "Por que você não me disse mais cedo que tinha um cara que estava no meio da rua?"

"Eu?" Hutch zombou: "Você é que estava dirigindo! Por que não manteve seus olhos na estrada?"

"Eu estava interrogando o cara!" Starsky gritou.

"Oh, mas isso eu percebi", Hutch inspirou, "Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele por um segundo, não é mesmo?"

"Isso ... isso vai ser uma coisa entre nós?" Starsky amuou.

...

Uriel voou várias quadras até o parque agora fechado, onde ele sem cerimônias despejou Frink sobre uma mesa de piquenique e voltou sua atenção para Castiel.

"Minha paciência se esgotando, irmãozinho", entoou, agarrando os pulsos do jovem anjo e cruelmente os torcendo atrás das costas, "Agora você vai me dizer quem são esses seres humanos que você trouxe para o passado e como é que eles acabam me matando no futuro!"

"Eu estava tentando lhe dizer antes, mas você não quis ouvir", Castiel grunhiu de dor, lutando para escapar do aperto do irmão, "Os Winchesters não têm nada a ver com a sua morte! Foi Anna quem matou você! Mas só depois que você traiu a todos nós e ficou do lado de Lúcifer! "

"Lúcifer!" Uriel zombou: "Mas eu nunca nem gostei dele! Porque eu sequer sonharia em me aliar com aquele fedelho mimado, rebelde, que estava sempre atrapalhando o Céu, desobedecendo Nosso Pai, sempre roubando meu maná e trapaceando no Esconde-Esconde! Eu não acredito em você, Castiel! Agora me diga a verdade antes que eu realmente fique com raiva! "

"É a verdade!" Castiel gritou quando Uriel dobrava seus braços ainda mais para trás: "O que mais posso dizer ou fazer para você acreditar em mim?"

"Oh Meu bom Hoyven em uma roda de hamster!" Frink gritou de repente, "KISS!"

"Mortal tolo!" cuspiu Uriel, "Eu não vou demonstrar todo esse carinho para esse falso do meu irmão! Agora cale a boca antes que eu aniquile sua cara!"

"Não, por glayven, não é pra beijar, é o KISS! De algum modo, eles nos acharam!"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ver que uma van decorada com o logotipo da banda vinha a toda velocidade pela estrada em direção a eles, um holofote de busca em forma de estrela brilhando na janela do lado do passageiro enquanto Star Child fazia a varredura da área. A van guinchou com os pneus ao parar, assim que o cientista foi localizado, e o grupo saltou, avançando ostensivamente para o parque.

"Que aberrações são estas?" Uriel rosnou, afrouxando ligeiramente o controle sobre Castiel.

"Viemos atrás do Frink!" Demon anunciou com um arroto de fogo.

"Leve-o", disse Uriel, com um encolher de ombros: "Vocês fétidos macacos de lama podem lidar com o da sua turma, basta que me deixem lidar com o da minha."

"Fétidos?" Space Ace empacou, " Você está sugerindo que roqueiros não tomam banho?"

"Isso é um insulto!" Star Child bufou, "Sob esta maquiagem, estamos tão limpos quanto um Osmond*! Morda a língua!"

"Que tal o gato comer sua língua?" Cat Man assobiou, avançando sobre o anjo mais velho.

"Não, não!" Castiel advertiu.

Revirando os olhos para o ser humano que se aproximava, Uriel estendeu a mão à frente e imediatamente o fulminou, o matando instantaneamente.

"CAT MAN!" os membros restantes do KISS lamentaram sobre seu companheiro caído.

O baterista morto se mexeu, e de repente saltou do chão com uma risada.

"Boa tentativa, Panaca!" ele rosnou: "Eu tenho mais 8 vidas* de onde vieram estas!"

Mirando toda sua fúria no insolente mortal maquiado, Uriel soltou seu aperto em Castiel e arregaçou suas mangas, preparando-se para exterminar toda a banda para fora do mapa de uma vez. Castiel sabia que não tinha poder suficiente para competir com a ira do seu irmão... mas ele tinha uma opção à sua disposição.

"Coro de Cosquinha!" ele gritou, fazendo cócegas em Uriel até debaixo dos braços.

O mais velho se contorcia histericamente sob o assalto, e em seguida, caiu no chão gargalhando. Isto deu aos indignados roqueiros a oportunidade de ir para a ofensiva, e atacaram todos ao mesmo tempo, bombardeando o anjo abatido, com seus poderes mágicos e estranhas habilidades Kung-Fu. Com Uriel ocupado, Castiel segurou o braço de Frink e voou a uma curta distância do tumulto.

...

Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe antes de suas asas enfraquecidas falharem de vez e ele e o professor despencarem céu abaixo. Eles atingiram o topo de um barranco ao longo da estrada e despencaram ladeira abaixo em direção à rua, diretamente no caminho de um Fusquinha azul-esverdeado em alta velocidade. Vendo o carro minúsculo vindo a toda para cima deles, eles jogaram os braços sobre suas cabeças esperando a colisão... Que nunca aconteceu.

O Fusca deslizou suavemente para o acostamento, parando, como se o motorista do carro esperasse que um cientista e um anjo desabassem no meio da estrada naquele exato momento.

Olhando para cima em perplexidade, a dupla observou quando o proprietário do carro saiu e caminhou em direção a eles. Ela era uma mulher Afro-descendente bastante rechonchuda no fim dos seus 20 anos, vestida em um vestido de _lamé_ dourado que pendia sob os braços como asas e tinha um decote vertiginoso e revelador que descia em direção ao umbigo. Ela usava uma touca de moedas de ouro que pendiam, emoldurando seu rosto e brilhando com o brilho de seus faróis.

Castiel engasgou e engoliu em seco, fitando a visão diante dele. Certamente, essa mulher estava mais próxima do ideal terrestre de um anjo do que ele jamais chegaria a ser. Ele ouviu o Professor Frink soltar um suspiro também.

"É você!" ele gritou, "Obrigado Glayven, é você!"

"Suponho que vocês dois tenham desviado de seu caminho só para me ver", a mulher sorriu.

Ela estava com as mãos nos quadris balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, enquanto ela examinava o par esfarrapado antes de dar um passo à frente, estendendo a mão para Castiel.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Querido", ela balbuciou: "Sou Missouri Moseley."

CONTINUA...

* * *

**_Nota da Autora: (...) O Fusquinha azulado é uma homenagem ao antigo carro de minha mãe. Por isso dei um a Missouri!(...)_**

_Nota da tradutora:_

_**KISS:** Como vocês percebem, a autora inspirou os personagens que fazem aparição especial na fic, nos personagens do filme estrelado pela banda Kiss. Para esclarecer um pouco para quem não curte hard rock, eles são: "The Starchild" (Paul Stanley), "The Demon" (Gene Simmons), "Space Man" (Ace Frehley) e "The Catman" (Peter Criss)_

_**Osmond***:refere-se a um grupo dos anos 70 chamado de Osmonds, formado por irmãos e irmãs. Eram populares e pelo que eu entendi, faziam o estilo Sandy e Junior, então dá pra entender o quão limpinhos isto deve significar, certo? Como eu não fazia a mínima ideia, jurava que se referia a Lee Harvey Osmond, o cara que matou o Presidente Kennedy, mas estava errada. Nunca ouvi falar dos The Osmonds, e você?  
_

_**8 vidas***: Nos países de língua inglesa, os gatos, na tradição popular, têm 9 vidas, e não 7._


	10. Não por muito mais tempo Parte 3

_AVISO: Eu não sou dona destes personagens, suas roupas ou seu fabuloso e adorável Fusquinha azul-esverdeado... Embora a minha mãe costumasse ter um! Eu criei os personagens de Freddie e Phil... mas vamos encarar a realidade, eles são bastante unidimensionais. (* Abaixa a cabeça de vergonha *)_

_SPOILERS leves para o Song Remains the Same e Lazarus Rising_

**_AVISOS: Anjo Fora de controle /Paixão paranormal! MEU DEUS!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Não por muito mais tempo Parte 3 **

**...**

_VW Fusca de Missouri Moseley -1978_

Castiel aceitou a mão estendida da mulher um tanto quanto ansiosamente. Ela ajudou-o a ficar de pé e, em seguida, cambaleou ligeiramente apoiando-se contra seu carro como se fosse ter um desmaio. O anjo rapidamente estendeu os braços para firmá-la, sentindo uma vibração estranha no peito, coisa que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes.

"É... você está bem...? ele perguntou enquanto a cartomante lutava para se recompor.

"Ufa!" Missouri, exclamou: "Sim, Querido, eu ficarei bem. Eu não estava preparada para isso. Estive sentindo seres celestiais indo e vindo todos os dias por muito tempo da minha vida. Foi assim que eu tinha certeza que alguma força poderosa o suficiente para ajudar o Frinky aqui a voltar para o futuro estava prestes a se manifestar. Mas você é o primeiro anjo que eu realmente conheço assim tão intimamente, por assim dizer. Vou te contar sobre esta sobrecarga de imagens! Você tem bastante coisa passando aí dentro desta sua cabecinha, Cassy Baby! "

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Castiel perguntou.

Ele não tinha muita experiência com psíquicos. A única vez que ele tinha feito contato com um, meio que o encontro acabou inadvertidamente queimando os olhos deste. No entanto, isso foi antes de ter seu receptáculo terrestre e por isso esperava que nem ele nem Missouri experimentassem tal lamentável incidente. Estava gostando de olhar nos olhos desta mulher, e ficaria profundamente decepcionado se os queimasse.

"Eu não posso ler sua mente, na verdade, se é isso que você está perguntando", Missouri, comentou: "Apenas os muitos "flashes" de memórias e emoções. Você está desesperado para não ser encontrado e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperado para encontrar alguém... Alguém de quem gosta muito e pelo qual se sente responsável. Há um monte de tristeza e culpa acontecendo aqui..."

Missouri passou a mão sobre o peito de Castiel e ele sentiu as suas asas se abrirem e se flexionarem um pouco. Ele não estava certo do porque, mas ele tinha uma vontade súbita de afofar e alisar suas penas.

"Não é para o homem que você procura", Missouri continuou: "Mas por alguém ligado a ele."

O anjo balançou a cabeça solenemente.

"Sam era meu amigo e eu fui incapaz de salvá-lo", suspirou Castiel, "É seu irmão eu estou procurando. Dean pode se comportar muito irracionalmente... Quando ele está chateado e eu estou com medo que ele possa mesmo entrar em apuros ou fazer algo do que se arrependa se eu não encontrá-lo em breve. O Professor Frink acredita que você pode me ajudar. "

"Eu posso", Missouri, disse com um sorriso manhoso, mantendo as mãos de Castiel nas dela, "e posso também dizer-lhe isto. Você não estará de luto por seu amigo Sam. Não por muito tempo. A razão não é clara para mim, mas tenho a sensação de que no fundo você sabe a resposta."

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado, considerando as palavras da mulher. Ele não sabia a resposta a não ser que ela quisesse dizer que ele seria capaz de voltar ainda mais no tempo e ter outra chance para salvar Sam. Se ele fosse capaz de encontrar Dean e levar a ele e Frink em segurança, então ele seria capaz de se concentrar em consertar as coisas. Pela primeira vez desde o início desta viagem horrível, Castiel sentiu um fluxo de genuína esperança passar através dele. Um caloroso, repentino formigar agradável de esperança.

Então, ele olhou para as mãos que apertavam as suas próprias e de repente se perguntou se esta sensação de formigamento agradável era algo totalmente diferente do que imaginara.

"Uhh ... você... humm... Sente qualquer outra coisa...diferente...outras emoções, eu quero dizer?"ele perguntou timidamente.

Missouri riu.

"Você está descobrindo muito sobre este nosso mundo, e embora você tenha estado reprimido e assustado a maior parte do tempo, você está lentamente aprendendo a aproveitar isso... Mas ao mesmo tempo ... Eu posso sentir uma tristeza profunda dentro de você. Um profundo desejo... Saudade... isso é o que eu sinto ... e outra coisa ... algo ... Sobre irmãos malvados e... Maná ser "Nhum Nhum" ...Então enterrado muito abaixo disso tudo há outra camada de emoções ... Imagens muito diferentes dessas... uma bela casa ... Uma garotinha e uma mulher bonita e loira... Hambúrgueres. Montanhas e montanhas de hambúrgueres... "

Ela balançou a cabeça em perplexidade encarando o anjo curiosamente.

"Essas são as memórias e desejos que restaram de meu receptáculo ", Castiel, explicou: "Esta forma que você está vendo é de um homem chamado Jimmy Novak... A verdadeira forma de um anjo pode ser muito... difícil para os olhos humanos ... Uhh ... Pode derreter de verdade seus globos oculares... "

"Oh, você não tem que explicar esta coisa de receptáculo para mim, querido", Missouri, pôs a mão em seu quadril e ajeitou seu enfeite de cabeça de contas no lugar com um suspiro, "Minha amizade colorida Tyrone acabou raptado por um de sua espécie, esta noite , você sabe. Embora, agora que você explicou esta coisa do globo ocular explodir então eu suponho que possa entender que vocês tenham a necessidade de assumir uma forma que seja mais agradável ao olho humano... Mmmmm... Muito agradável aos olhos mesmo, no seu caso! Hmm Umm! Jimmy definitivamente é Nhum Nhum! "

O anjo sentiu uma onda de calor subir sobre o seu rosto trilhando um caminho até as pontas das orelhas. Ele não estava certo do porquê, mas de repente sua boca estava muito seca, o que tornou necessário lamber os lábios. Ele viu a mulher de pé diante dele copiando a sua ação, e a vista de sua língua arrastando-se sobre os lábios brilhantes o fizeram sentir as pernas bambas de novo. Desta vez, a fraqueza nos joelhos não lhe causou alarme ou preocupação, no entanto. A cartomante estava certa. Ele estava aprendendo a se divertir neste mundo e, especialmente, com este... mais recente desenrolar de fatos.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em outra coisa que ele deveria dizer ou fazer nessa situação nova e estranha, o professor começou a pular freneticamente, caminhando a esmo e puxando seu próprio cabelo já emaranhado.

"Por favor, eu fico até constrangido em interromper este intercâmbio fascinante de feromônios, mas no caso de vocês dois terem se esquecido, estamos em perigo iminente! Com perseguição e seqüestro em potencial e aniquilação e baixistas com bafo de fogo! Nós realmente precisamos nos apressar, por glayven!"

"Frinkizinho!" rosnou Missouri, "Se estivéssemos em perigo iminente, você não acha que eu saberia disso, por favor? Estes roqueiros e o anjo que estão atrás de vocês ainda estão lutando uns com os outros... Embora você esteja certo, devemos seguir em frente. Club Manero fecha dentro de três horas e todos os freqüentadores ficarão fora de si, se eu não fizer uma aparição antes da noite terminar. Venha, Olhos Azuis! Posso te dar uma melhor leitura sobre como encontrar o seu amigo assim que eu tiver um Mojito ou dois dentro de mim! Ajudaria também se eu tivesse uma foto ou desenho..."

"Eu posso ser útil aí!" Frink anunciou, resgatando um bloco de desenho do bolso "Eu conheci este jovem, em 2007, afinal. Expressão Artística, Heh, Glayven!"

"Ótimo", Missouri, disse, "Você começa a esboçar, Professor. Desenhe o irmão também. Se ele já fez a passagem eu talvez eu consiga fazer contato com ele também. Não se preocupe, Cassy Baby. De uma maneira ou outra vamos colocar você em contato com seus amigos... E que tal nós alimentarmos este seu receptáculo, já que falamos disso? O _chef_ no Club Manero faz os melhores hambúrgueres de Lawrence! "

O anjo sorriu enquanto Missouri o encaminhou para o lado do passageiro de seu carro minúsculo. E depois de ajustar o banco para permitir Frink entrar na parte traseira, a psíquica assumiu o volante e caiu na estrada. Castiel sentou-se em silêncio com as mãos cruzadas no colo, tentando ainda controlar o tremor nas pernas e na barriga. A angústia que sentia sobre encontrar Dean estava misturando-se agora com essa mesma sensação deliciosa e agonizante de quando lembrava-se de ser o principal alvo de seus irmãos no Coro de Cosquinhas. Ele lançou um olhar furtivo sobre a figura dourada da mulher ao lado dele, estudando seu auto-confiante comando do veículo e sua firme pegada sobre a alavanca do câmbio quando ela mudou de marcha. Ela capturou seu olhar e com um sorriso aproximou-se novamente para mudar a marcha só para pegar em seu joelho ao invés do câmbio.

"Oh, me desculpe!" ela riu, "Este carro é tão pequeno... Apesar de eu ter previsto que no futuro próximo eu vou ter grana para comprar um Mustang! Eu estou querendo algo mais robusto, se é que você me entende..."

Ela piscou para ele, dando ao seu joelho um aperto rápido e casual deslizando seus dedos ao longo de sua coxa, antes de agarrar o câmbio mais uma vez. Castiel pigarreou e ajeitou o colarinho. Ele não se lembrava de a gravata de Jimmy ter sido tão apertada antes.

O Club Manero estava fervendo com paixão e entusiasmo. Pessoas faziam fila na rua em torno do edifício, mantidos à distância por uma corda de veludo de comprimento e vários guarda-costas corpulentos. Ocasionalmente, uma pessoa ou grupo de pessoas muito atraentes e de aparência rica viriam em linha reta até a entrada e o guarda ia levantar a corda de veludo permitindo-lhes acesso. Foi surpresa para Castiel que a corda foi suspensa para o seu grupo no instante em que o guarda pôs os olhos em Missouri.

Eles passaram pela porta e adentraram em um mundo de luzes, decoração deslumbrante e música ritmada. As vozes gravadas de vários homens entusiasmados estavam cantando para Castiel:

**"**_**BODY! CHECK IT OUT MY BODY! BODY! DON'T YOU DOUBT MY BODY! BODY! TALKIN' BOUT MY BODY! **__**BODY! CHECK IT OUT MY BODY!"**_

_(CORPO! Dê uma olhada no meu corpo! CORPO! Não duvide de meu corpo! CORPO! Estou falando do meu corpo! CORPO! Dê uma olhada no meu corpo!) _

O ar vibrava em um zumbido de vida, amor e liberdade conforme estranhos se reuniam, se admiravam, bebiam, dançavam e instantaneamente ficavam íntimos. A energia sensual deixava Castiel um pouco nervoso e antes que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Missouri novamente. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro e passou a mão a um homem de bigode grosso vestindo um colete de couro sem camisa e várias correntes de ouro em seu peito peludo.

Assustado, o anjo tentou puxar a mão de ser agarrada pelo homem estranho, mas já estava firmemente seguro.

"Tem mais de 21, coisa gostosa? perguntou o homem, dando a Castiel um segundo olhar apreciativo.

"Mais de 21 milênios, no mínimo," declarou claramente Castiel.

"Oh, vá em frente!" o homem riu, apertando um carimbo de tinta no pulso do anjo, antes de passar a carimbar Frink e dirigir-se a Missouri, "Olá, Sra. Sumida Moseley! Então você finalmente decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença! E onde está o Dr.T.? Eu pensei que ele é quem ia nos fornecer o entretenimento hoje à noite! "

"Uhh ... Tyrone está ocupado... de outra maneira", Missouri respondeu honestamente, "Ele não está sendo ele mesmo esta noite."

"Tô vendo", o homem levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava Castiel deslizar a mão recentemente carimbada de volta ao aperto firme de Missouri, "E quando o gato está fora, hein mocinha?"

"Cuide de sua vida, Freddie!" Missouri provocou, "melhor você não começar a espalhar boatos sobre uma mulher que pode ler cada profundo, escuro segredo flutuando numa mente pornográfica como a sua! Estaremos na minha mesa de costume e não queremos ser perturbados! Sacou? Qualquer pessoa que queira ler a palma da mão esta noite não está com sorte! E consiga que Phil nos mande uma rodada de bebidas e alguns hambúrgueres... e não fique me xingando! "

Ela bateu na parte de trás das calças de couro do homem enquanto ela uniu os braços com Castiel, e desfilaram rumo a uma cabine isolada perto dos fundos. O anjo sentiu alguém tateando seus quartos traseiros enquanto eles passavam, e não tinha certeza de quem tinha cometido o feito até ouvir Missouri chamar.

"Eu vi isso também, Freddie!"

Ele olhou para trás para ver o homem balançando os quadris e cantando junto com a música.

**"MACHO MACHO MAN! I WANT TO BE... YOUR MACHO MAN! "**

(_MACHO MACHO MAN quero ser seu macho...!)_

O trio se ajeitava em seus lugares quando um homem vestindo nada além de um enorme Cocar índio e tanga surgiu sobre patins com uma bandeja de Mojitos.

"O que está fazendo com sua poupança, Miss-Ouri!" o homem falou com entonação infantil: "Você sabe que não pode terminar a noite sem você mexer seu lindo bumbum nessa pista de dança!"

"Estou com os clientes, Phil!" a psíquica fez um movimento de enxotar com a mão, "Só se apresse com os nossos hambúrgueres ... e diga ao DJ para tocar uma do Tavares!"

"Vou dizer," Phil sorriu, antes de girar para Castiel, "E quanto a você, Sr. Tipo Quieto e Tímido. Eu sei que debaixo deste terno fechado e do sobretudo há uma Máquina de Dança morrendo de vontade de soltar a franga, balançar o esqueleto e agitar as penas da cauda ! "

"Minhas penas já foram bastante agitadas esta noite", disse Castiel, agarrando a bebida mentolada na frente dele e drenando o copo em um único gole.

"Eu vou... Eu vou trazer outro Mojito pra você..." Phil piscou em reverência.

Ele rolou para fora de vista, os deixando sozinhos. Frink estava dando atenção para o seu bloco de rascunho, o que deixou o Missouri e Castiel para se entreterem na companhia um do outro. A psíquica timidamente bebeu sua bebida enquanto Castiel agitou preguiçosamente o gelo restante em seu copo. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto da mulher quando o DJ trocou as músicas e uma nova melodia flutuou pelo ar. Balançando em sua cadeira com a batida ela provocativamente mordiscou o palito açucarado de sua bebida e cantou junto com a música:

**"**_**HEAVEN… **__**MUST BE MISSING AN ANGEL… MISSIN' ONE ANGEL CHILD… 'CAUSE YOU'RE HERE WITH ME RIGHT NOW…"**_

_(No céu... Deve estar faltando um anjo... faltando um jovem anjo... Porque você está aqui comigo agora...) _

Castiel engoliu em seco conforme ele sentia aquele fluxo cada vez mais familiar subindo por sua face.

"No céu estão faltando muitos anjos", falou baixinho, limpando a garganta e evitando seus olhos "... Mas mesmo assim eu estou... feliz... de estar aqui com você... agora..."

"Aww, Cassy!" Missouri pilreou, girando nos dedos as moedas de ouro e contas pendentes de seu enfeite de cabeça.  
O anjo olhos se arregalaram quando ele sentiu a ponta aguda de um sapato invadindo a barra da perna de suas calças debaixo da mesa. Ele mergulhou os dedos no gelo que derretia, e em seguida, salpicou gotas de água fria sobre a pele quente na parte de trás do seu pescoço, conforme o sapato desapareceu e foi substituído por um conjunto de dedinhos nus viajando por seu tornozelo e se contorcendo em direção à panturrilha.

"Espere..." Missouri disse, franzindo a testa levemente, "Você... está usando... meias-arrastão debaixo das calças...?"

Castiel a encarou piscando em silêncio por um longo momento e, em seguida, confiscou o Mojito não reclamado do Professor Frink e o virou em um gole só. Missouri mordeu seus lábios, pensativa.

"Eu estive aperfeiçoando minhas habilidades psíquicas desde que eu tinha três anos e devo admitir que eu não esperava por isto..." ela disse categoricamente, empurrando o canudo de lado para também tomar um gole gigante de sua bebida.

"Eureka!" Frink chamou a atenção novamente, afortunadamente quebrando o constrangimento, "eu terminei a minha última obra artística! Eis os irmãos Winchester... Basta passar as primeiras quatro páginas do bloco de desenho... que é como o KISS se parece sem maquiagem... ha, Glayven!"

Missouri pegou o bloco de desenho, para olhar as imagens apreciativamente.

"Seu gosto para amigos é tão bom quanto o seu gosto para receptáculos", ela enfiou os dedos provocativamente contra Castiel, com meia-arrastão e tudo.

Ela, então, dedicou-se à tarefa em mãos, inclinando a cabeça e colocando as mãos sobre as imagens de Sam e Dean. Depois de um longo momento, ela levantou a cabeça e piscou os olhos.

"Eu não sei se você deveria se sentir aliviado ou preocupado com isto, doçura", Missouri disse finalmente: "Mas estes meninos não estão mais entre nós".

"O quê?" Frink ofegou, "Você quer dizer que agora os dois estão mortos?"

"Não", a psíquica abanou a cabeça: "Não mortos, não mesmo. De fato, este aqui, Sam, não pode ser encontrado no mundo espiritual. Como se ele nunca tivesse cruzado para cá, nem cruzado de volta agora... Mas nem aqui em 1978... Eles se mudaram para um outro tempo... Talvez o seu próprio tempo... "

"Mas como pode ser isso", Castiel quis saber: "Eu os trouxe aqui, como conseguiram voltar sem mim?"

"Grande Glayven! Eles construíram uma máquina do tempo também?" Frink perguntou.

"Bem, Cassy Baby. Você não é o único de sua espécie que tem dado seus _rolés_ por estas bandas", Missouri, disse, claramente ignorando Frink, "Na verdade nas últimas 24 horas isto aqui está parecendo mesmo ser a Grande Estação Celestial. Seu camaradas devem ter pegado carona com um outro anjo para fora da cidade. "

"Miguel ..." Castiel caiu em si de repente, "Miguel esteve aqui. Uriel disse que ele matou Anna logo depois que ela matou Sam... Ele deve ter mandado Sam um pouco atrás no tempo e, em seguida, enviou os dois irmãos de volta para o futuro... exceto que... Missouri, eu ainda posso sentir a presença de Dean. Eu consigo senti-lo desde que eu acordei aqui neste tempo. Eu sei que ele ainda está aqui em algum lugar também! "

"Bem, eu não sei o que dizer, Cas Amorzinho", a paranormal suspirou, "Eu com certeza não tenho seus sentidos angelicais. Mas posso te jurar que o homem na foto não está por aí. Nem mesmo nesta mesma época. "

Castiel franziu a testa, um sentimento de pavor o banhando novamente.

"Isto tudo só pode ter algo a ver com Miguel". Ele disse, lutando contra o pânico crescente que sentia, "Dean foi escolhido como o receptáculo de Miguel, mas tinha conseguido resistir a ele este tempo todo para evitar o derramamento de sangue massivo que ocorreria se os meus irmãos foram autorizados a iniciar a sua... Battle Royal* em toda a terra. E se Miguel convenceu-o a dizer 'Sim' em troca de trazer Sam de volta à vida...? Você seria capaz de dizer se isto aconteceu?"

"Bem, não", Missouri admitiu, "Mas eu posso te dizer que eu ainda posso sentir a presença do meu Tyrone, apesar de ele tem sido pego como um receptáculo... Mas de qualquer modo, ele sempre teve uma personalidade muito determinada..."

"Assim como Dean..." Castiel disse sombriamente, de pé e correndo as mãos pelos cabelos em frustração, "E se for por isso que eu continuo a senti-lo aqui? E se ele está aqui, mas apenas como receptáculo de Miguel?"

"Agora, Cas, querido", Missouri falou tentando o acalmar, envolvendo os braços em volta dos ombros do anjo e acariciando os cabelos na nuca, "Não vá se agarrando em qualquer conclusão ainda. Nenhum de nós tem as respostas agora, mas nós vamos descobrir isso. Entretanto nós precisamos que você fique calmo e concentrado... e eu acho que conheço uma coisa que podemos fazer que vai deixar tudo melhor! "

"O que... o que poderia s... ser..." Castiel perguntou, tremendo na proximidade da mulher.

"Kiss..." Missouri disse claramente.

"KISS! Onde?" Frink gritou, mergulhando por baixo da mesa.

Castiel fechou os olhos apertadamente, e fez biquinho.

"Ok..." ele disse finalmente, "e ... e ... talvez ... lín... língua ok também."

A psíquica sorriu e plantou um doce, suave e úmido beijo contra os lábios do anjo. Uma enxurrada de imagens voou através da mente de Castiel, todo quente e seguro e relaxado... e feliz... Mas, então, a mulher pressionada contra ele deixou escapar um grito assustado contra sua boca e o empurrou para longe, olhos arregalados com o choque.

"O quê?" o anjo suspirou: "Eu sinto muito... eu fiz algo errado...? eu fui... fui... ruim...? ...Foram as meias...?"

"Não, Cassy Baby. Você foi bom. Você foi muito muito bom", Missouri, disse rapidamente, " Mas o que é ruim acabou de entrar pela porta!"

Todas as cabeças voltaram-se para ver o receptáculo anteriormente conhecido como Tyrone em pé no centro da pista de dança, com os olhos furiosos fixos no casal.

"É meu irmão Uriel!" Castiel ofegante.

"Dentro do meu namorado!" Missouri assentiu: "Querido, eu não acho que poderíamos estar mais encrencados que isso!"

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

_**NOTA DO AUTOR-** Pode acreditar que eu pensei que este seria um capítulo curto, quando eu comecei. Tem alguém mais além de mim por aqui que escreve e já teve os personagens assumindo totalmente a história? Sim, foi isso o que aconteceu aqui. Eu apenas pensei que seria um leve flerte entre Cas e Missouri... Quem diria que o romance estava no ar?_

_As letras acima foram "Macho Man" do Village People e "Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel", da banda Tavares. (Que é a música mais apropriada que poderia ter sido escrito para esta cena, não? ;-)_

_P.S. UH OH! Duplamente Encrencados! O que vai acontecer a seguir...? Aguarde..._

_Como sempre, opiniões são muito apreciadas. Eu adoro ouvir o que todos pensam dessa história maluca! Mais novidades em breve!_

_..._

_**Nota da tradutora: **tem coisas que simplesmente não podem ser traduzidas. Kiss, por exemplo, tinha que ficar como estava! Mas sei que vocês entenderam ;)_

_***Battle royal**, plural **battles royal**, refere-se tradicionalmente a um combate envolvendo três ou mais lutadores até que somente um se mantenha em pé. Recentemente, este termo tem sido usado geralmente para se referir a qualquer combate que envolva um grande número de pessoas._

_Estão gostando? Então deixem reviews!_


	11. Tenho que manter o controle

_DISCLAIMER-Eu não possuo esses personagens ou os seus deliciosos movimentos de dança. Eu sou dona do rap, entretanto. Então ... Ebaaaa! :-D!

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

**Tenho que manter o controle**

_Club Manero-1978_

**_Well now, I get low and I get high. And if I can't get either I really try… Got the wings of heaven on my shoes… I'm a dancing' man and I just can't lose ~ Stayin' Alive, The Bee Gees_**  
_(Bem, agora vou para baixo, para cima. E se não consigo fazer, pelo menos tentei. Tenho as asas do Céu nos pés. Sou um dançarino, não posso perder)_

Com a música pulsante através do ar, a multidão na pista de dança se separou, como o Mar Vermelho, quando Uriel caminhou para o centro. Várias mulheres e muitos homens começaram lançar olhares apreciativos, lançando beijos por seu caminho, observando cada movimento dele com admiração.

"É Dr. T! Ele está aqui!" uma mulher suspirou.

"Olha a beca nova dele!" um homem exclamou.

"Gostoso!" outro homem ronronou.

Uriel os agraciou com uma careta antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para seu irmão mais novo e para a mulher em seus braços.

"Castiel!" o anjo mais velho gritou: "Você já levou minha paciência ao limite com a sua insubordinação esta noite! E agora eu encontro você consorciado com esta... Vidente! Sua espécie é uma abominação!"

"E beija muito bem!" Castiel não pode evitar de soltar esta, mas ele se postou protetoramente frente à Missouri.

"Venha aqui imediatamente!" Uriel ordenou.

"Má idéia, Cassy Baby", Missouri sibilou, agarrando-se ao anjo: "Você tem é que voar para fora daqui. Eu vou segurá-lo de alguma forma! Eu sei que não pode racionalizar com um anjo, mas se eu conseguisse ser capaz de chegar até Tyrone..."

Castiel hesitou e como Uriel virou-se para ele, a multidão começou a bater palmas e bater os pés ao ritmo da música.

" VAI Tyrone! VAI Tyrone! VAI Tyrone!" todos eles gritavam como um, fixando sua atenção sobre Uriel e ninguém mais.

O anjo ficou imóvel na pista de dança, furiosamente passando seu olhar sobre o sortimento variado de seres humanos.

"Pestilência!" cuspiu: "Nada além um bando de estúpidos hedonistas e macacos de lama fornicadores! Uma boa limpeza é o que esta cidade precisa!"

Os olhos de Castiel se arregalaram quando Uriel estalou as juntas dos dedos, e em seguida, ergueu as mãos para a multidão. Os freqüentadores do nightclub aplaudiram, alheios à sua ação, estalando seus dedos também e levantando as mãos para o céu como se fosse o último movimento da dança.

"Eu tenho que ir até ele", Castiel insistiu ainda que a médium tentasse segurá-lo: "Ele vai aniquilar a todos na discoteca!"

Avançando corajosamente, o anjo mais novo marchou e confrontou-se com seu superior. Vários espectadores assobiaram para a chegada homem na pista de dança.

"Deixe-os em paz, Uriel!" , ele pediu: "É a mim que você quer! Talvez devêssemos resolver isto lá fora, longe destas pessoas inocentes!"

Ele encarou seu irmão com um olhar de aço e os dois irmãos Celestiais começaram a circular um ao outro, cada um olhando o outro por debaixo das piscantes luzes coloridas e sob o reflexo do brilho de uma bola espelhada pendurada no teto. Seu público continuou a aplaudir e vibrar ao ritmo da música, totalmente cativados pelo drama que se desenrolava diante deles, o que irritava Uriel até não poder mais.

"Espectadores inocentes", zombou: "Você consegue se ouvir, Castiel? Seu envolvimento com essas criaturas execráveis está cada vez mais perigoso. Estou surpreso por sua insolência, irmãozinho. Você era sempre tão ansioso por agradar, tão obediente. Que influência corruptora dominou sua imaginação assim que você pôs os pés na Terra? "

Castiel se irritou com a memória de sua devoção cega aos seus irmãos e suas ordens. Ele percebeu tarde demais que ele estava sendo enganado o tempo todo e que o verdadeiro objetivo de seus pares era começar o Apocalipse e deixar a humanidade sofrer as conseqüências. Se houvesse uma "influência corrupta" que finalmente o fez ver a luz, ele supôs que fosse Dean Winchester. E agora, com a possibilidade de que Dean tivesse dito 'sim' pesando em sua mente, Castiel percebeu-se a canalizar o seu querido amigo, nem que fosse para apenas manter seu espírito rebelde vivo.

"E você, que foi sempre tão razoável, carinhoso e acima de tudo, divertido!" Ele lembrou Uriel em um rosnado baixo, "Que toco entrou no seu reto logo que você pôs os pés na Terra, Irmão mais velho?"

Uriel olhos brilharam com fúria. Em um flash ele agarrou Castiel pelo pescoço praticamente levantando o mais novo do chão, enquanto ele o chacoalhava e o estrangulava. A multidão celebrou com entusiasmo o duelo público.

"Eu acredito que você precisa de umas férias, mocinho!" Uriel urrou "Vamos ter uma conversa com Zacarias sobre flagrante desrespeito, seu amigos assassinos de anjo e suas atividades lascivas com esta bruxa? ...Não... Com Rafael. Seus métodos de lidar com a desobediência são muito mais... Interessantes..."

"Ops, lá se vai minha carona, por Glayven!" Frink jogou as mãos no ar enquanto Missouri mordia ansiosamente os nós dos dedos, incerta sobre a melhor forma de ajudar o doce Castiel.

Os presentes, por seu lado, estavam gostando da carnificina angelical.

"Vai Tyrone! É o seu aniversário! Vai Tyrone! É o seu aniversário!" eles começaram a cantar enquanto Castiel se contorcia e se fazia força sob o aperto firme do anjo mais velho.

Missouri foi observando o comportamento, frio e desumano do ser sobrenatural irreconhecivelmente atuando dentro do corpo de seu namorado. Mas agora, enquanto a multidão continuava a cantar o seu nome, ela viu um lampejo do sorriso arrogante nas feições do homem. E isso? Era definitivamente mais Tyrone! Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios da psíquica. Ela correu para onde o DJ estava ocupado manejando o sistema de som e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. O homem concordou apreciativamente e virou um novo LP sobre o prato.

Agarrando-se um microfone, Missouri endereçou-se à multidão.

"Ok, todos vocês, é hora de pôr fim a toda essa violência sem sentido e espalhar um pouco de amor na pista de dança", ela gritou: "Essa música é dedicada ao meu gato Tyrone. Vocês sabem que ele ainda não foi ele mesmo desde que entrou na discoteca! Venham todos, vamos botá-lo para fazer o que ele faz melhor!"

E como a música começou, a psíquica cantou em uma voz poderosa:

**"**_**Everybody… get on the floor, let's dance! Don't fight the feelin', give yourself a chance!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty! Ahh Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! **__**Shake your Booty!"**_  
(Todo mundo ... vem pra pista, vamos dançar! Não lute contra a vontade, dê a sim mesmo uma chance! mexe mexe mexe ...! mexe mexe mexe ...! ... Rebola! Rebola! Ahh mexe mexe mexe!... mexe mexe! ... rebola! Rebola este corpão!)

Que prática infernal é esta?", Uriel zombou quando a multidão começou a pular e se requebrar em torno dele.

"D ... Dança..." Castiel arquejou, ainda chutando fracamente no aperto firme de seu irmão.

"Todo mundo cantando comigo", Missouri comandou a plateia, "Deixem Tyrone saber o que vocês pensam!"  
**"_Aaah, You can… You can do it very well" _**a multidão cantou ao amigo deles_, **"You're the best in the world… I can tell! Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! Shake your Booty! Shake Shake Shake!… Shake Shake Shake!… Shake your Booty! **_**_Shake your Booty!_**  
_(Aaah, você pode... Você faz isso muito bem",: "Você é o melhor do mundo ... eu posso dizer! Mexe mexe mexe! Mexe mexe mexe ...! ... Rebola! rebola! Mexe mexe mexe! Mexe mexe mexe ...! ... rebola! Mexe o corpão! )_

Uriel agraciou a multidão frenética com seu olhar de desprezo declarado. E mesmo com o seus punhos apertado em torno da garganta de Castiel, o anjo mais velho sentiu seus pés começarem a se embaralhar debaixo dele. Lentamente no início, mas logo pegando o ritmo da música que ribombava através dos alto-falantes do teto. Sua pélvis começou a se requebrar ritmicamente à esquerda e à direita e logo seus quadris foram esbarrando em Castiel.

E então, para horror do Ser Celestial... e por sua própria vontade... o traseiro de Uriel começou a rebolar!

"O que está acontecendo?", ele perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando com o choque: "Por que meu receptáculo está fazendo esses movimentos ridículos?"

"Parece que faz um longo tempo desde que você ocupou um corpo terreno, irmão", Castiel soltou-se assim que o agora sem escapatória anjo giratório finalmente o soltou: "Você ainda não aprendeu a assumir o comando total de sua forma atual. Tyrone ainda tem todos os seus anseios e desejos humanos e neste momento a vontade dele é mais forte que a sua!"

"Absurdo!" Uriel rebateu, forçando seu corpo a ficar parado, "Vem agora, criança insensata! Rafael o espera!"

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso do anjo mais jovem com a intenção de transportá-lo de volta para o céu de uma vez. Em vez disso, ele foi obrigado a balançar Castiel em seus braços, rodopiar em torno dele e, em seguida, lançá-lo deslizando pelo chão da pista de dança.

Ele fervia enquanto os seres humanos estupidamente começaram os apupos e gritos, vibrando para o espetáculo que os dois anjos estavam fazendo.

"Não, não, não, isso não pode ser!" Uriel estava em pânico, olhando como o corpo estava tão colado ao de seu irmão, "eu tenho que manter o controle!"

"Encare isso Uriel!" Castiel disse calmamente, ainda pendurado nos braços de seu superior ", Seu receptáculo quer chacoalhar o esqueleto!"

Uriel balançou a cabeça em fúria, em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Missouri, que estava completamente satisfeita enquanto assistia seus dois corpos favoritos pulando e requebrando juntos.

"É a sua bruxa!" , ele berrou: "Ela lançou alguma magia profana em mim!"

Ele ergueu a mão para aniquilar a mulher no palco, mas Castiel agarrou seu braço. Os dois se atracaram, cada movimento parecendo cada vez mais como passos de dança, enquanto a multidão gritava de prazer.

Missouri, felizmente, reconheceu a ameaça a que todos eles sucumbiriam caso Uriel conseguisse vencer, e assim mudou de tática e acenou para o DJ trocar o disco novamente.

"Hora de mudar a batida, turma", ela anunciou para a multidão assim que o ritmo forte de um baixo cheio de bossa encheu o ar, "Nós botamos o Tyrone pra dançar, agora vamos ouvir o Dr. T!"

E como o povo mais uma vez ficou louco de alegria, a vidente começou a rap:

"_Now my name's Missouri y'all_ (Agora, meu nome é Missouri, vocês aí)

_But you can call me 'Foxy M'_ (Mas vocês podem me chamar de 'Lady M')

_If Dr. T is in the house_ (Se o Dr. T está na casa)

_I wanna turn the mic to him (_Eu quero passar o microfone para ele)

_I said 'Hey!' __I said 'Ho!' (_Eu disse "Hey!" Eu disse 'Ho!)

_You better let my blue-eyed angel go! __(_É melhor deixar o meu anjo de olhos azuis ir!)

_And let Tyrone come and take the throne (_E deixe Tyrone vir e tomar seu trono)

'_Cause he's the reigning King of the Microphone!" __(_Porque ele é o Rei do microfone!)

"MANDA VER, DOUTOR! MANDA VER, DOUTOR! VAI! VAI! MANDA VER!" a multidão gritava.

Uriel franziu a testa conforme as pessoas se reuniram em torno dele, puxando Castiel de suas mãos e o empurrando para o palco. Ele ainda estava franzindo a testa quando Missouri agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para seu lado. Mas no instante em que ela colocou o microfone na sua mão e saiu do palco, uma mudança caiu sobre seu semblante inteiro. Ele girou e fez um rápido _spacatto_ para o delírio do grande público. E assim que ele ficou de pé e balançou ao ritmo de algum lugar no fundo de seu ser, as rimas começaram a fluir:

"_I know to all your wondering eyes_ (Eu sei que para todos os seus olhos maravilhados)

_That you see your pal Tyrone (_Vocês vêem seu amigo Tyrone_)_

_But I am here to tell you now (_Mas eu estou aqui para dizer agora_)_

_That Ty can't come to the phone (_que Ty não pode vir ao telefone_)_

_No, my name is Uriel (_Não, meu nome é Uriel_)_

_And I came down here to smite (_E eu vim aqui para aniquilar_)_

_But now my wrath must be denied (_Mas agora minha ira tenho que negar_)_

'_Cause my vessel's lookin' tight (_Porque meu receptáculo está ficando apertado_)_

_So to all you ladies in the room (_Então, para as damas no recinto)

_I'm gonna charm you all with my angelic moves_ (Vou encantá-las com os meus movimentos angelicais)

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it do it do it!( __Eu vou fazer, vou fazer, vou vou vou fazer!)_

_I'm gonna groove, I'm gonna glide (_Eu vou balançar, eu vou flutuar)

_I'm gonna show you all my Electric Slide_ (Eu vou mostrar todo meu deslizar elétrico)

_Hit it with me! (Faz comigo!)"_

Sem perder o ritmo, o público se alinhou e começou um passo para a esquerda e depois à direita, rolando para trás e para frente, balançando os quadris e batendo palmas juntos. Missouri tomou a mão de Castiel e levou-o para o meio da multidão, guiando-o suavemente em cada etapa. Ele franziu o cenho e tropeçou desajeitado no início, mas rapidamente pegou o esquema e logo estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Frink saltou para a mistura de uma só vez, mas fez o passinho country de Achy Breaky Heart em vez de dançar como o resto.

"Agora o Hustle!" Uriel gritou antes que ele pudesse parar as palavras que brotaram de sua boca.

O público rapidamente arranjou par, de mãos dadas e girando juntos para dentro e fora, segurando um ao outro muito próximos e, em seguida, girando para trás e para fora. Castiel manteve o olhar fixo em Missouri, segurando-a próximo de si e a deixando guiá-lo através da dança. Conforme suas pernas chutavam e, em seguida, entrelaçavam-se, ele decidiu que isso era muito mais agradável do que dançar com Uriel. Frink, que ficou sem par, dançava freneticamente a Macarena, num canto, na esperança de que alguém notasse e pegasse o ritmo.

Quanto à figura de estilo livre no palco, o homem encarnado por um ser celestial tinha as asas do Céu em seus sapatos e seus movimentos eram mais graciosos e imponentes do que jamais tinham sido antes. E para seu espanto total, o anjo dentro do homem começou a se divertir também. Então, ele olhou para a multidão e cruzou os olhos com os do irmão. E pela primeira vez em 10 mil anos ou mais... ele sorriu.

Radiante de luz, o anjo ergueu o microfone à boca novamente e deixou o seu receptáculo assumir o comando.

"Todo mundo! É hora de testar a sorte! Vamos todos começar a agitar! É o Disco Duck!"

A multidão gritou e começou a agitar os braços.  
**_Disco! disco duck!... Oh get down mama! Try your luck…Don't be no cluck! __Disco!... disco… disco… Disco Duck!_**  
_(Disco! Disco duck! ... Oh vai descendo mãezinha! Tente a sua sorte... Não fique cacarejando! Disco! ... disco ... disco ... Disco Duck!)_

Castiel ria e aplaudia ao ver Uriel agitando os braços e se balançando feito um pato no palco.

"Continua o anjo mais engraçado da guarnição!" , afirmou, voltando-se para o Missouri, que de repente tinha um olhar muito sério no rosto.

"Agora é a nossa chance, Cassy Baby!" Ela falava alto o suficiente para ser ouvido sobre todos os sons de pato acontecendo, "Se nós queremos mesmo descobrir de uma vez por todas o que realmente aconteceu com Sam e Dean, e se Frink quer voltar para o futuro, melhor fazer como a minha calça tamanho 42 e abrir as perninhas! "

Castiel assentiu concordando, antes de olhar para trás com melancolia para o seu irmão de braços balançantes e todo cheio de ginga.  
"Eu me pergunto se ele ainda vai me trair por Lúcifer daqui a 30 anos ...", murmurou enquanto Missouri apressou-se em recolher o professor que ainda estava todo empolgado dançando sua própria dança.

**"Ooh! Crank Dat Soulja Boy!** Glayven! **Crank Dat Soulja Boy!"**

"Frinkizinho, vamos lá!" a paranormal pediu, dançando com anjo e cientista para fora em direção ao seu Fusca.

"Devemos ir direto para a Robin Tree, número 485 ", disse Castiel, uma vez que estavam instalados no carro pequeno, "Se alguém pode saber o que realmente aconteceu hoje à noite, devem ser John e Mary Winchester".

...

Uriel continuou a comandar o palco, gostando da adoração do público. Curioso sobre que outros truques seu receptáculo tinha na manga, ele levou o microfone à boca mais uma vez. Desta vez, porém, um zunido alto soou nos alto-falantes.

O DJ correu para ajustar o volume, mas o zunido continuou crescendo cada vez mais alto até que todos os dançarinos estavam apertando seus ouvidos e se contorcendo de dor. O Clube inteiro começou a tremer, cadeiras e mesas se batendo, copos e garrafas quebrando ao mesmo tempo, a bola espelhada pendurada no teto explodindo em uma explosão de estilhaços de prata. Um flash de luz branca pura irrompeu no centro da Discoteca, crescendo mais e mais brilhante até que todos foram obrigados a cobrir os olhos ou tê-los derretidos e fundidos para fora das órbitas. Todos ali, exceto Uriel.

"O... O que está a... acontecendo, meu irmão?" perguntou o anjo timidamente.

* * *

CONTINUA ...

_NOTA DO AUTOR: E mais uma vez eu digo... DUN DUN DUN!_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste! Pensem: Cas ou Uriel poderiam ter uma vaga na Dança dos Famosos? Heh! Que legal finalmente puxar o pau para fora da bunda do Uriel e deixá-lo ter algum divertimento!_

_Vamos ver, eu já creditei os Bee Gees. "Shake Your Booty" é de K.C. e The Sunshine Band. "Disco Duck" pertence a Rick Dees. "Crank Dat Soulja Boy", de Soulja Boys... E eu fiz até as batidas, mas eu preciso creditar o Sugar Hill Gang pela inspiração. Eu meio que tive o gostinho de uma batida diferente dos Sugar Hill passando na minha cabeça dias desses._

_Como sempre, opiniões são muito apreciadas. Eu sei que isto é uma história tão maluca e sempre ajuda saber o que os outros estão achando. Eu mesma me mato de rir enquanto eu escrevo isso (eu ainda estou dando risadinhas sobre o Frink fazendo o Soulja Boy) e é sempre bom saber que quando eu fiz alguém rir! Então, muito obrigado pelo feedback e esperem que tem mais em breve!_

_P.S. Trouble at the Disco...? Uh oh!_

...

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom, músicas como Stayin' Alive dos Bee Gees são mundialmente famosas até hoje, mas talvez vocês não conheçam Disco Duck. Eu não conhecia. Quer dar uma olhada?

http : / WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 97RjuC9YeXg

Quanto a que raios é Achy Breaky Heart, não se faça de inocente: Assim que ver você vai saber do que eu estou falando:

http : / WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = OIqMflhH1LY

E agora, talvez você não tenha entendido que dança é hustle... Então separei dois vídeos: um para a dança coletiva,

(http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = I_V6eOt0toU& feature = related)

e outro para você sentir o clima de Cas e Missouri!

(HTTP : / WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = bh8fyB0aruo& feature = related ).

Eu acho que todos sabem o que é a Macarena, então pulei a cena, mas por ultimo, e não menos importante, o clipe com a dancinha de Soulja Boy

(HTTP : / WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 8UFIYGkROII).

Acho que é isso. Garanto que vão se divertir tanto com os vídeos quanto com este capítulo insano!

**reviews?**


	12. Eu lembro Parte 1

_**AVISO: Eu não criei e não possuo nenhum desses personagens.**_

_AVISO Extra: leve brutalidade policial do gênero **encoxada**._

**

* * *

**

...

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Eu lembro Pt. 1 **

**...**

_A caminho da Rua Robin Tree: 1978 __  
_  
O amanhecer estava começando a surgir ao longo do horizonte conforme o Fusca azul-esverdeado de Missouri passava pelos subúrbios de Lawrence, em busca da rua Robin Tree. A médium chegou até a mudar de marcha, tendo a oportunidade de dar um aperto reconfortante no joelho de Castiel quando ela sentiu o anjo ficando mais e mais ansioso ao seu lado. No banco de trás as coisas também ficavam mais ansiosas enquanto o Professor Frink compulsivamente olhava da estrada atrás deles.

"Ok, agora", Missouri, disse finalmente, "Vocês dois têm de maneirar com estas vibrações de desgraça e tristeza! Este é um carro muito pequeno e eu não consigo agüentar toda essa energia negativa enquanto eu estou dirigindo!"

"Perdoe-me, minha querida Médium", criticou Frink, "Ainda que eu tenha gostado muito do interlúdio musical desta noite, eu não vou possivelmente ser capaz de relaxar até que meus dançantes pés estejam em segurança em solo do século 21! Aquele quarteto temível ainda está foragido e devem estar sem dúvida me procurando até agora. "

"Eu já lhe disse, Frinky", a paranormal revirou os olhos, "Se estivéssemos em perigo, eu sentiria! Esses quatro idiotas maquiados não estão em qualquer lugar aqui por perto! É muito cedo pela manhã para qualquer estrela do rock que se preze estar em pé, de qualquer maneira! "

"Mas esta não é uma banda de rock comum!" o professor observou: "Enquanto eles tendem a fazer rock 'n roll a noite toda, eles também são conhecidos por festejar o dia inteiro* ... e por festejar, quero dizer me caçar, por Glayven! Por favor, meu bom anjo. Se Missouri estiver correta que Sam e Dean já escapuliram desta época atual, certamente deve ser fácil para você simplesmente me carregar de volta para o futuro... e eu não posso evitar de reparar que ainda estamos aqui! "

"Ainda não tenho idéia do que aconteceu com Sam, eu ainda posso sentir a presença de Dean aqui neste momento", Castiel insistiu: "Realmente tem ficado cada vez mais forte a cada minuto, como se eu estivesse perto de encontrá-lo. Eu não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo!"

"Cassy Baby, encontrar pessoas é a minha especialidade", afirmou Missouri suavemente, "eu posso encontrar alguém vivo ou morto com uma taxa de 98% de precisão ... 100%, se eles forem lindos! Então eu posso prometer-lhe que nenhum desses gatões nos esboços que você me mostrou está aqui neste momento e lugar. Mas o que eu sinto é que é possivelmente esses homens têm um grande significado para você, e que você tem uma ligação especialmente forte com este seu camarada Dean... Tem certeza de que você não está tão desesperado para vê-lo novamente e saber que ele está ok, que somente está imaginando que você pode realmente senti-lo por perto?"

"Não", o anjo abanou a cabeça: "É mais do que isso. Na verdade, eu não deveria ser capaz de senti-lo de nenhuma maneira por causa do selo sobre suas costelas. E ainda, eu posso senti-lo... Uma pequena parte dele me chamando... Quase como se ele tivesse uma mensagem para mim sobre algo muito importante que ele quer que seja conhecido. Ele está aqui e ele precisa de mim. Isso é tudo que eu sei e eu tenho que descobrir o que é de qualquer maneira!"

"Bem, nós vamos chegar ao fundo de tudo isso, não se preocupe." Missouri o acalmou, "Eu acredito que seus instintos estejam certos sobre o fato de que os pais dos seus amigos tenham as respostas para tudo. Tudo o que temos a fazer é encontrá-los..."

Ela viu a placa para a rua Robin Tree e fez uma curva acentuada naquela direção.

"Encontramos!" Professor Frink cantarolou assim que reconheceu imediatamente o Chevy Impala preto e lustroso que tinha pertencido aos dois jovens que conhecera em 2007.

A euforia inicial de Castiel ao ver o carro familiar foi de curta duração. Na luz do sol da manhã, uma luz vermelha estava piscando no capô do veículo estacionado atrás do Impala. Um veículo que era igualmente familiar ao super estressado anjo... Um Gran Torino vermelho e branco listrado, um pouco amassado.

"Parece que não somos os únicos que os encontraram", ele suspirou.

"Oh, meu fofinho, e agora?" Missouri murmurou enquanto ela cautelosamente estacionava mais perto da cena.

Mary Winchester assistia, impotente, os dois oficiais à paisana tirarem seu marido do Impala, forçando com que ele estendesse suas mãos contra o capô e, em seguida, procederam à revista tanto do carro quanto de sua pessoa em busca de armas.

"John, o que está acontecendo aqui!" ela perguntou, rapidamente saindo do lado do passageiro.

"Juro que não tenho nenhuma idéia, Mary!" John disse: "Policiais, por favor. Qual é o significado de tudo isso?"

"Eu estou Det. Starsky," o homem moreno brevemente mostrou o distintivo antes de abrir o baú com um estalo: "Este é o meu parceiro Det. Hutchinson. Temos um mandado de busca para este veículo aqui. No qual diz que as autoridades suspeitam que um Chevy Impala 1967 preto registrado em nome de John Winchester está carregando um arsenal de armas ilegais: armas, espadas, facas, parafernália de ocultismo e amostras de combustível importado do... ehhh bem de onde o garoto disse, Hutch?

"De Jerusalém", disse Hutch, ainda acariciando o suspeito, "óleo de Jerusalém."

"Isso é ridículo!" John zombou: "Eu nunca fiz nada de ilegal na minha vida ou tive alguma coisa a ver com o oculto! Eu sou um mecânico, todo mundo sabe! E este carro nunca fez nada mais do que transportar minha esposa e eu, as minhas ferramentas de garagem, nossos mantimentos e vários sacos de areia para gatos. Não é verdade, querida? "

"Sim ... Até o ano passado, quando Muffin fugiu," Mary assentiu.

Starsky procurou ao redor, empurrando uma caixa de ferramentas coberta de graxa e um saco pela metade de "Kitten Fresh" ao lado antes de perceber que o porta malas estava vazio, além disso.

"Eu não tenho 'nada' aqui!" ele resmungou, fechando o porta malas com estrondo e batendo as mãos sobre a tampa, frustrado.

"Veja oficiais, obviamente isto foi um engano", insistiu Mary, "Agora você, por favor, tire as mãos da traseira do meu marido para que possamos voltar ao nosso caminho?"

"Ei, ei! Tudo bem!" Starsky disse, erguendo as mãos do porta malas do Impala, "Calma, senhora!"

"Não é você. Ele!" Mary lança um olhar amuado para Hutch.

Starsky levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que seu parceiro ainda estava ocupado esfregando o traseiro de John Winchester.

"Eu estou apenas sendo detalhista!" Hutch jurou, timidamente recuando enquanto Starsky olhou em sua direção com um brilho de faca no olhar.

"Então estamos livres para ir?" John pediu, reajustando seu jeans.

"Não tão rápido, bonitão!" Starsky disse agarrando de camisa de John, "Nós estamos seguindo uma trilha sangrenta de morte e destruição por toda a noite e tudo leva diretamente para você, Sr. Winchester!"

"Leva a mim? Mas como? Eu nem mesmo sei do que você está falando!"

"Eu estou falando de duas cenas de crimes, ambos apresentando sinais de uma luta particularmente turbulenta e violenta, ambos decorados com o enigmáticos símbolos aparentemente satânicos. Estou falando de uma pequena e pitoresca chácara na periferia da cidade, onde um tubo de ferro foi encontrado caído em uma poça de sangue, não muito longe de um monte de cinzas que pareciam suspeitosamente como restos humanos. Estou falando de um cenário muito semelhante ao da Garage Woodson, onde encontramos um pé de cabra ensangüentado em estreita proximidade com os mais facilmente identificáveis restos do próprio Sr. Woodson! O falecido era seu empregador, Sr. Winchester. Agora é sua vez de começar a falar. Tudo o que você quiser nos contar sobre como o seu patrão acabou morto com os olhos queimados para fora de suas cavidades? "

"Não! Sr. Woodson foi assassinado?" John suspirou, "Isso é horrível! Mas o que faz você pensar que eu tenha algo a ver com sua morte?"

"Havia testemunhas em cada local que viram um Chevy Impala preto fugindo do local logo antes de chegarmos para investigar", informou John Hutch, "E a única pessoa em Lawrence quem possui um veículo dessa marca e modelo é você, Sr. Winchester ".

"Qualquer motivo especial para que este carro transportador de areia pra gato seu tivesse aparecido em duas diferentes cenas de crime na mesma noite?" Starsky perguntou com um sorriso.

"Espere, o quê?" John engasgou, trocando um olhar perplexo com Mary, "Não, não, tem que haver algum engano! Eu não cheguei perto de qualquer cena do crime ontem à noite! O Sr. Woodson estava vivo quando eu deixei a Garagem. E eu não sei de nada sobre esta chácara apavorante! Como você poderia supor que eu esteja envolvido com este lugar? "

"Oh, talvez apenas porque esteja conveniente registrada sob o nome da família de sua esposa." Starsky disse, voltando o olhar para Mary, "Talvez você tivesse o cuidado de elaborar, Sra. Winchester?"

"Bem ... uhh ..." Mary começou a arrastar os pés e torcer os cabelos, "Sim. Tem um antigo sítio, que esteve na minha família há anos..."

"Tem?" John olhou para ela, perplexo: "Mary! Estamos casados há cinco anos e você nunca mencionou nada sobre isso!"

"Oh, não mencionei?" Mary deu uma risadinha nervosa, "deve ter escorregado minha mente... Mas eu não estive nem perto do lugar desde que meus pais morreram e eu não sei nada sobre esses assassinatos, eu juro!"

"E que tal sobre toda aquela misteriosa macumbaria e os símbolos satânicos gravados na madeira?" Hutch perguntou.

Mary engoliu em seco enquanto todos mantinham os olhos fixos nela.

"V... você acreditaria se meu pai apenas tivesse um terrível decorador de interiores?" ela lançou aos homens um olhar muito triste de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado.

Impassível, Starsky lançou seu domínio sobre John e Mary e se aproximou autoritariamente.

"Parece que nós podemos apenas ter uma Barbie Macumbeira em nossas mãos", disse ele, ignorando o grito de protesto da mulher que ele forçou a espalhar com as mãos para sobre o capô ao lado de seu marido, "Acho que é a melhor maneira de dar a Sra. Winchester uma oportunidade de umas apalpadas também, hein Hutch?"

"Certo, você pode fazer isso, Starsky", disse Hutch, voltando-se para John: "Eu vou verificar novamente o Sr. Winchester só para ter certeza!"

"Policiais, por favor!" Maria implorou: "Nós não fizemos nada de errado! E isto está chegando aos limites do abuso!

"Acabou de passar dos limites!" John berrou quando uma parte particularmente macia foi revistada.

"Eu vou ter que fazer você esperarem no carro!" Starsky fez uma careta para Hutch antes de voltar sua atenção novamente aos Winchesters "Será que cooperar iria matar vocês dois? Nós estamos apenas tentando conseguir algumas respostas sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada!"

"Assim como eu!" uma voz falou ao lado deles.

CONTINUA NA PARTE 2 ...

* * *

_*Citação ao famoso refrão de Rock n' Roll All Nite "I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day" clássico do Kiss._

**Reviews?**_  
_


	13. Eu lembro Parte 2

_**AVISO: O mesmo de sempre.**_

_AVISO Extra: Um singelo e leve Slash... Estamos falando de uma pitadinha. Se a idéia de dois homens ficcionais declarando seu amor um para o outro é demais para você, então Corra! Fuja rapidamente! (E me traga um arbusto!)_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**EU LEMBRO PARTE 2 **

**...**

_Robin Tree, nº 485: Entrada da garagem de John e Mary-1978_

Todas as cabeças se viraram para ver Castiel saindo do Fusca com o Professor Frink e Missouri vindo logo em seguida.

"Oh, é você!" Hutch sorriu, tirando as mãos do corpo de John tempo suficiente para bagunçar o cabelo do anjo, "Ei, obrigado por todas as conexões que você nos deu sobre o presente caso. Ficamos batendo perna por toda a cidade durante toda a noite em busca de provas..."

"Eu estava batendo pernas também", Castiel disse claramente: "E então eu fiz algo chamado Disco Duck. Mas agora eu preciso falar com John e Mary Winchester".

"Oh, não! Não, não!" Starsky agarrado "Não outra vez! Você é como uma moeda de um centavo ruim, vestindo um sobretudo que continua a girar e a causar estragos! Na verdade, talvez eu devesse entregar-lhe a conta do conserto do Gran Torino! Ou seja, isso se eu não te botar em cana, como cúmplice nesses crimes, juntamente com seus amigos aqui! "

"Amigos"? John zombou: "Não conheço esse cara! Nós nunca o vimos antes em nossas vidas!"

"Não, eu não acredito que você tenha me visto", Castiel deu de ombros: "Eu estava escondido na garagem enquanto você estava em pé perto do corpo do proprietário e, em seguida, sua esposa entrou com Sam e Dean. Vi Mary e Dean lutando com Anna, mas eu não vi o que aconteceu depois de Sam fez Anna desaparecer..."

Os queixos de John e de Mary caíram.

"Ok, agora finalmente estamos chegando a algum lugar!" Starsky agourou: "Então vocês dois estavam na cena do crime junto com dois outros cúmplices... e esse cara Sam fez alguma pobre menina "desaparecer"... Acho que foram delas as cinzas que encontramos na fazenda... Então, qual de vocês doentes empacotaram o Sr. Woodson? "

"Não! Isso é loucura!" Mary gritou, "Não tínhamos nada a ver com isso! Não estávamos nem perto de onde foi a cena do crime! E nós não conhecemos esses outros caras de quem ele está falando! Por que você está automaticamente acreditando no que ele diz?"

"Ele vem trabalhando como nosso informante," Hutch disse: "Ele é quem nos deu pistas sobre todo este rolo, seus satanistas bizarros, e o carro da morte de vocês... Ele é como nosso segundo Huggy Bear!"

O detetive loiro forçou o cotovelo contra as costas de John enquanto olhava sonhadoramente para Castiel. O anjo apenas franziu a testa.

"Eu não sou o Huggy Bear de ninguém, só de Dean!", afirmou, antes de abordar os Winchesters "É por isso que estou aqui. Por favor, eu preciso de vocês para me dizerem tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite. O que aconteceu com Sam e onde está Dean? Eu sei que ele está aqui por perto. Ele ainda está em da casa? Ele está bem? "

"Não, não há ninguém em casa", Mary sacudiu a cabeça: "Pela última vez, não conhecemos você e não conhecemos ninguém chamado Sam ou Dean!"

"Mas eles são seus filhos..."

"Então, é uma quadrilha familiar", Hutch assobiou, "A grande quadrilha da família mafiosa Satânica..."

"Você está brincando comigo!" John rugiu, "Policiais, este homem é, obviamente, um lunático! É de dois homens de que ele está falando. Não vêem o quanto nós somos velhos o suficiente para termos filhos crescidos? Nós nem sequer temos filhos!"

"Não, desde Muffin fugiu". Mary disse tristemente.

"Por que vocês acreditam na palavra dele ao invés de acreditarem na nossa?"

"Bem, ele tem sido muito mais cooperativo do que você, Sr. Bundinha Sarada!" Hutch bufou: "Ele já nos ajudou a identificar os restos mortais na fazenda e apontou seu filho Sam como autor do assassinato!"

"Na verdade, foi Anna quem matou Sam e Mr. Woodson", Castiel informou o policial, "Ela era a assassina que lhe falei que queria destruir toda a família. Mas, então, Michael interveio e matou Anna ele mesmo."

"Michael?" Hutch piscou, "Michael Corleone?"

"Não, veja, eu te disse. Você assistiu O Poderoso Chefão demais" Starsky sussurrou para seu parceiro antes de se voltar a Castiel, "Michael quem?"

"Michael...Miguel Arcanjo", disse Castiel, simplesmente.

Agora foi a vez de Starsky e Hutch ficarem de boca aberta enquanto os Winchesters entreolharam-se presunçosamente.

"Belo informante confiável que você tem aí, Kojak" John sorriu, cruzando os braços.

"Porque os bonitos são sempre loucos?" Hutch gemeu.

"Miguel Arcanjo? Starsky repetiu, incrédulo.

"Sim", Castiel concordou: "Ele aniquilou Anna porque aparentemente ele estava descontente com o fato de que ela estava tentando destruir o receptáculo de Lúcifer. Só posso supor que ele trouxe Sam de volta à vida depois e mandou de volta para o ano de 2010 e, em seguida, ele deve ter apagado as lembranças de John e Mary, uma vez que não parecem se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu na noite passada ou de terem encontrado os seus próprios filhos do futuro. Mas por algum motivo, Dean foi deixado para trás..."

Ele acenou para o Professor Frink entregar-lhe o bloco de rascunho, que depois estendeu para os Winchesters verem.

"Por favor, mesmo que vocês não se lembrem de que esse homem é seu filho, vocês ainda devem tê-lo visto por aí. Ele está aqui! Eu posso senti-lo. ... Ele está tão perto...! Dean! ... Dean, onde você está? ... Você está invisível? ... Você está se escondendo? Se estiver, então não é engraçado! Eu vou te encontrar! Eu fui o campeão de esconde-esconde entre os meus irmãos por milênios... Sem contar com Lúcifer, que sempre trapaceou! ... Dean? Dean!"

Os policiais e o casal assistiram quase com pena quando o homem estranho começou a procurar freneticamente por entre os arbustos ao redor da entrada de automóveis e, em seguida, dentro do Impala, indo mesmo tão longe a ponto de abrir o porta malas e olhar sob o saco de areia para gato.

"Policiais, se eu puder ser de alguma ajuda", Missouri falou finalmente: "Eu sei que parece estranho, mas ele está dizendo a verdade."

E quem é você? " Hutch franziu a testa.

"Estou Missouri Moseley. Eu sou uma psíquica e eu mantenho uma cabine numa discoteca local onde eu leio a sorte e leio as palmas das mãos. Mas eu também posso ler auras, e confie em mim, você pode soltar esses dois. Ambos estão brilhando de inocência".

"Oh claro, Senhora," Starsky zombou: "Só porque você diz, né? Agora temos Arcanjos, videntes de bola de cristal e quem é você, a Fada dos Dentes?"

Virou-se para Frink.

"Oh, por Glayvens, não!" o professor deu uma risadinha, "Eu sou um cientista de elite do século 21 que viajou de volta a esta era bacana numa máquina do tempo da minha própria criação, mas agora estou fugindo de um grupo de rock assassino com poderes mágicos!"

"Ok. Eu passei minha infância inteira lutando contra fantasmas e caçando monstros com minha família. Mas vocês são muito pirados mesmo!" Mary deixou escapar.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a mulher loira, de repente, quando ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca, horrorizada.

"Você fez o quê?" João exclamou.

"Oh, eu não quis dizer... eu quis dizer... eu..." Mary gaguejou antes de acabar-se em lágrimas, "Eu não sei o que eu estou dizendo, estou muito hormonal..."

"E você está ostentando auras por dois ..." Missouri notou com espanto, antes de abordar o anjo que estava ocupado rastejando de bruços investigando sob o Impala, "Cassy Baby. Penso que acabei de descobrir onde Dean esteve escondido este tempo todo! "

Castiel olhou em volta e seu olhar parou em Mary. Rapidamente avançou para ela de joelhos, e passou os braços ao redor da cintura da mulher assustada.

"Dean!" gritou alegremente: "Dean, sou eu Castiel! Estive procurando você a noite toda!"

Presa neste bizarro abraço, Mary poderia fazer muito pouco além de, timidamente, dar tapinhas camaradas na cabeça do homem louco, quando ele falou com seu estômago, enquanto ela olhou para o marido com olhos suplicantes.

"Ei! Afaste-se de minha esposa, seu cara assustador de sobretudo!" John gritou.

O anjo ignorou, pressionando seu ouvido contra a barriga de Mary. Ele permaneceu nessa posição por algum tempo, ouvindo atentamente, antes de finalmente erguer-se e se endereçar aos outros.

"Ele... ele não tinha nada de importante para me dizer" Castiel anunciou, um pouco decepcionado antes de voltar-se para Mary: "Mas ele quer que você coma mais torta..."

"Quem?" Maria perguntou em completa perplexidade.

"O pequeno adorável bolinho que você está cozinhando no seu forno, querida", sorriu Missouri, tendo as mãos da outra mulher nas dela, "Você está grávida!"

"Eu estou?" Mary pestanejou, e depois sorriu com um largo sorriso cheio de dentes, "Espere, eu estou! ... Eu me lembro! John, eu me lembro! Eu só descobri com o médico ontem! Eu estava planejando dizer-lhe durante o jantar, mas depois... mas depois... Oh, bem, opa eu acho que a minha memória foi apagada por um Arcanjo, porque como eu poderia esquecer algo parecido com isto? Mas eu estou grávida, John! Nós vamos ter um bebê! "

"Mary!" John gritou trazendo sua esposa em seus braços, "Oh, Mary! Nosso primeiro filho, que não tenho idéia de como vou fazer para sustentar, agora que meu chefe está morto e nós estamos, aparentemente, prestes a sermos acusados de assassinato... Mas este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! "

O casal delirante se abraçava apertado contra o Impala enquanto os outros observavam.

"Você vê, Cassy Baby", Missouri colocou os braços ao redor do anjo ao lado dela, "Você não tem nada mais com o que se preocupar. O Sam e Dean que você conhece e ama, estão bem e no futuro. O Dean quem você estava sentindo também está seguro e sadio... e mais ou menos do tamanho de uma semente de limão bem agora."

"E agora eu entendo porque eu não conseguia sentir Sam!" Castiel percebeu com alívio, abraçando a psíquica mais forte, "Ele não era nem mesmo um pensamento ainda, neste momento!"

"Humm, bem, ele é agora," John aspirou, "Acho que acabei de descobrir que teremos dois filhos!"

"E nós temos desenhos! Mary gritou segurando o caderno de desenho, "Olha como os nosso belos meninos vão ser ... Ah, este aqui tem o seu queixo, querido! E este aqui tem meus olhos..."

"E este aqui está precisando de um corte de cabelo!" John resmungou.

"Oh, que velho fuzileiro resmungão você é!" Mary riu, esfregando o nariz contra o de John.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Hutch pronunciou: "O que aconteceu com nossa investigação...? Quando isso virou a festa do amor de ficção científica futurista do além, hein? Não deveríamos continuar a questionar os suspeitos? Não deveríamos levá-los até a delegacia, Starsky? "

O detetive loiro olhou para seu parceiro, que estava melancolicamente desviando o olhar dos esfuziantes jovens pais para o casal que se afagava ao lado deles.

"Starsky...?"

"Eu não agüento mais!" o policial moreno gritou enfim "Para onde me viro só vejo casais felizes se amando enquanto eu estou sozinho e miserável! Tudo porque estou com muito medo de mostrar meus sentimentos... Mas não mais! Se existem coisas como Arcanjos e viajantes do tempo neste mundo louco e confuso então tem de haver espaço para um grisalho policial de rua encontrar o amor... Principalmente quando ele fica olhando bem na cara dele todos os dias!"

Ele se virou de repente e tomou o rosto do homem ao lado dele em suas mãos.

"Porque a verdade da questão é ... Eu te amo Det. Ken Hutchinson! Eu te amo com todo meu coração e alma!"

"Você ... Você!" Hutch ofegou.

"Sim! Porque você acha que eu fico tão louco de ciúmes sempre que você presta atenção em outros homens?"

"Bem, porque você acha que eu trabalho tão duro para fazê-lo ficar com ciúmes?", disse Hutch agarrando o rosto do parceiro também ", eu também te amo, Det. David Starsky!"

Os dois homens caíram nos braços um do outro rindo com alegria.

"Ahh ... o jovem amor ", Frink suspirou sonhador, mas depois parou, com horror absoluto, "Ai Minha Nossa, Pessoal! KISS!"

Os três casais olharam para o professor curiosamente, antes de darem de ombros e juntarem os lábios com os respectivos parceiros.

"Não seu bando de estúpidos babentos! ... Não é pra beijar! É o KISS!"

E realmente, naquele exato momento, a já intimidadora van chegou gritando pneus ao virar da esquina com o quarteto fantasiado. O grupo estava esfolado e enfaixado, e parecendo um pouco pior após seu encontro com Uriel. Mas sua furiosa determinação não estava abalada conforme eles avançaram para a frente em linha reta na direção de Frink.

"Opa!" Missouri exclamou, interrompendo o beijo, "Acho que perdi o foco aqui. Venha Frinky! Vamos pegar a faca e capar o gato!"

A psíquica pegou tanto as mãos do professor e do anjo nas dela e os levou às pressas de volta ao Volkswagen. Infelizmente, eles encontraram o veículo ocupado de outra maneira. A figura imponente de Uriel estava em pé na calçada encostada no Fusquinha minúsculo.

Castiel sorriu para seu irmão, mas rapidamente abandonou a expressão assim que viu a carranca no rosto do anjo mais velho. Seja qual fosse a camaradagem que tinha ganhado na noite anterior, esta tinha aparentemente evaporado com a luz da manhã.

"Uriel", perguntou ele nervosamente, "O que o traz aqui?"

A entidade mais velha levantou-se, estalando os dedos enquanto olhava sobre os seres humanos do grupo na área circundante.

"Estou aqui para o que eu faço melhor, irmão," ele ronronou ameaçador, "Limpeza!"

CONTINUA...

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:**** Como é que a história termina? Vai ter mais dança? Será que o Kiss vai ter um destino diferente do que conhecemos? Será que Dean terá dois policiais como padrinhos? Cas e Missouri terão uma chance de romance? Palpites? Apostas? Reviews?**


	14. Fazendo o Time Warp

AVISOS: Maratona de homem beijando homem, seqüestro de da mamãe de receptáculo Bebê e mesquinhez angelical.

AVISO: Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens ou quaisquer galhos em seus retos.

**Capítulo 14 **

**Fazendo o Time Warp**

_No meio de um pesadelo em potencial na Rua Robin Tree -1978_

**Anteriormente:**

"Uriel", perguntou ele nervosamente, "O que o traz aqui?"

Sendo o mais velho levantou-se em linha reta, estalando os dedos enquanto olhava o grupo de seres humanos e a área circundante.

"Estou aqui para o que eu faço melhor, irmão," ele ronronou ameaçadoramente, "Faxina!"

Castiel engoliu em seco, agarrando a mão de Missouri bem forte enquanto seus olhos corriam freneticamente. Uriel olhava todo o bairro com um brilho perturbadoramente familiar em seus olhos. Era um olhar que Castiel tinha visto aparecer no rosto de seu irmão pouco antes que uma cidade inteira estivesss prestes a desaparecer. No mesmo instante, um holofote em forma de estrela parou sobre o caderno de desenhos nas mãos de John e, em seguida, o KISSmóvel estava acelerando em direção ao casal com intenção de matar. Os policiais que deveriam estar preocupados com o veículo em alta velocidade até ali não tinham desfeito o abraço apaixonado ou sequer emergiram para respirar. A psíquica e o Professor eram pouco mais do que alvos indefesos eles mesmos, olhando para o anjo em busca de proteção. E mesmo depois da morte de Anna, a futura existência de Sam e Dean estava ainda deveras ameaçada.

Apesar de ter sido falado bem baixinho, Missouri e Frink estavam perto o suficiente para aprender a frase Enoquiana para: "Oh merda!"

Antes que ele tivesse uma chance para calcular esta imensa ameaça ao futuro de seus amigos, Uriel falou, exigindo a sua total atenção.

"Eu espero que você esteja satisfeito, Castiel!" o velho anjo entoou, arregaçando as mangas da camisa, "É por causa de suas ações desavergonhadas na noite passada que eu estou, agora, com a tarefa desagradável de limpar a cidade inteira! Saiba que eu estou colocando a culpa por todo esse sofrimento exclusivamente sobre seus ombros. Agora, se você me perdoa, é chegado o momento de Lawrence inteira ser varrida! "

"Não!" Castiel gritou, agarrando as lapelas da roupa de seu irmão ", Uriel, eu te imploro! Reconsidere e ignore dessas boas pessoas! Do mesmo modo que você se tornou amargo em relação a raça humana durante estes últimos milênios, eu testemunhei um vislumbre do velho você ontem à noite. O irmão e eu um dia conheci cujo coração estava cheio de alegria e que gostava de espalhar alegria e não destruição. Por favor, irmão. Isto não é como antigamente. Se você consumir a sexta maior cidade do Kansas ... eles vão sentir falta! "

"Acredite-me , pequeno. Nada me daria mais prazer do que do que devastar este pontinho insignificante fora do mapa e você junto com ele!" Uriel cuspiu "Infelizmente, estas não são minhas ordens. Miguel veio a mim na noite passada e me encarregou de colocar as coisas nos eixos!"

"Eu não entendo ..."

Agora foi a vez de Uriel de agarrar a lapela do sobretudo de Castiel e agitar o seu irmão mais novo enquanto falava lividamente.

"Seus camaradinhas lhe trouxeram aqui do futuro deixaram um rastro de selos de banimento angélico sangrentos em quase todas as paredes puderam encontrar... para não mencionar todas as armadilhas de demônio, sal espalhado e Óleo Santo. Então o senhor desapareceu no ar bem na frente de dois podres e drogados funcionários do motel e, aparentemente, quebrou o "Magic Fingers ' de lá. Você expôs suas asas para um auditório inteiro de dançarinos travestidos... E não esqueçamos o espetáculo que você fez na Discoteca local em frente àquela multidão hedonista!"

"Eu acho que foi você quem fez o maior espetáculo lá na discoteca..." Castiel observou.

"Silêncio!" Uriel rugiu: "Você começou! Você e sua bruxa! Tentando-me com aquela música profana a cometer gestos transgressores como se fosse algum pagão ímpio!"

"Ei", Missouri retrucou "Não me culpe por colocar remelexo no seu traseiro! Da próxima vez pegue um receptáculo com menos ritmo! E pare de agir como se você não tivesse amado cada minuto daquilo. Eu vi você lá em cima."

"Sim", Uriel sibilou: "Todo mundo me viu lá em cima ... incluindo Miguel! Meu irmão testemunhou como eu estava grasnando balançando o pescoço como um animal de algum curral cheio de ácaros e... tire este sorriso de seu rosto de uma vez por todas, Castiel! Eu estou tão pronto para aniquilar alguma coisa neste momento e, devo repitir, é a você que eu culpo por todo meu sofrimento e humilhação! Para não mencionar o grande número de memórias que eu sou agora responsável por apagar esta manhã. Miguel aproveitou o tempo para dar a John e Mary Winchester uma lousa limpa após a reunião com seus filhos no futuro... Mas então você ficou zanzando por aí e desfazendo tudo, mostrando os esboços de como esses homens irão se parecer! O que você estava pensando, irmãozinho? E ainda, como de costume, de alguma forma isto sobra para eu limpar depois! "

Ao falar do bloco de rascunho, Castiel engasgou e voltou sua atenção de volta para o Winchesters e a van cheia de músicos avançando raivosamente em sua direção. O anjo fez um movimento para desfazer a situação, mas encontrou-se rapidamente capturado por seu incansável irmão.

"... exatamente como daquela vez que Michael disse que podíamos ir brincar nas nuvens de tempestade, enquanto eu cuidava você e não deixava você chegar muito perto de relâmpagos. Você foi o único que teve a brilhante idéia de deslizar para baixo do arco-íris que terminava em uma poça de lama. Mas adivinha quem teve que esfregar todo o caminho sujo de pegadas que seguiu que você deixou por todo lugar só porque eu não pensei em fazê-lo se lavar antes de voltamos para o Céu! "

"Ah, dá um descanso, Uri!" Castiel revirou os olhos enquanto ele lutava para se libertar, "Eu tinha apenas três séculos de idade!"

"Deixa o meu Cassy Baby ir, seu velho resmungão retentivo anal!" Missouri gritou, puxando as mãos fortemente presas de Uriel sobre o outro anjo, "Não pense que eu não posso fazer seu receptáculo fazer a Dança da galinha bem aqui na rua!"

"Hoyven Glayven, mas estou contente de ser filho único!" Frink pronunciou, juntando-se no cabo de guerra "Por favor, não temos tempo para essas disputas entre Irmãos Celestiais! O KISS está chegando! Devíamos fazer o Time Warp e nos pirulitarmos de volta para o futuro!"

Enquanto isso, aparentemente inconsciente da ameaça para o futuro de seus filhos ou do próprio perigo iminente que o ameaçava, John Winchester começou a saltar para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo desenfreado como os quatro homens saíram de seu veículo e marcharam em direção a ele.

"É o KISS!" ele gritou, "KISS Oh meu Deus! Querida, olha! Yeah! Eu amo vocês! Tenho todos os seus álbuns em 8-Track!"

"E você tem os esboços de como parecemos, sem nossas maquiagens!" The Demon resmungou, "entreguem-nos imediatamente!"

"Mas você está enganado", Maria sacudiu a cabeça, segurando a prancheta mais apertado, "Estes são esboços dos nossos futuros filhos... e... ei, esperem... quatro outras pessoas... Ewww! Não é à toa que vocês usem tanta maquiagem! "

Em fúria, The Demon arrotou uma bola de fogo. Mary suspirou conforme o bloco de desenho explodiu em chamas, transformando-se em cinzas em suas mãos.

"Caramba!" John aplaudiu a exibição teatral, mesmo que sua esposa fizesse beicinho sobre sua perda.

"Eles viram demais!" Space Ace exclamou, agarrando o braço de Mary, "Você vem conosco, Barbie! Você também, Ken!"

"Tudo bem!" John festejou assim que Cat Man e Star Child apoderaram-se dele e o empurraram para a van, "Nós vamos andar no KISS Mobile!"

"De jeito nenhum!" Mary gritou, puxando o braço livre e acertando um soco em Space Ace direito na boca.

The Demon soltou um rugido animalesco e tentou agarrar a mulher por trás, mas ela lhe deu-lhe uma cotovelada no intestino e, em seguida, cortadas a mão na sua garganta.

"Eram os desenhos dos meus bebês que você cuspiu fogo, seu bastardo!" ela fervilhava, chutando o demônio no chão, "Agora deixem meu marido em paz!"

"Você tem que perdoar a minha esposa", John disse timidamente a seus captores, "Ela é mais fã dos Beatles..."

"Beatles!" cuspiu Ace Space, "Nós somos os verdadeiros Fab Four! Morra, Loira!"

Ele disparou uma série rápida de raios laser na direção de Mary. A ex-caçadora mal conseguiu esquivar-se antes de Demon pular e soprar uma bola de fogo a centimetros de sua cabeça. Ela gritou esquivando-se e cobrindo seus cachos fortemente pulverizados de laquê protetoramente. Antes que ela tivesse uma chance de recuperar o raciocínio, os músicos estavam em cima dela, a capturando pelos braços e pernas e a carregando para a van.

"Socorro!" Mary gritou, "Eu preciso de alguém!"

"Ugh! Ela é uma fã dos Beatles!" Space Ace zombou.

"Ela não vai ser pelo que estamos passando," The Demon, declarou: "Nós vamos fazer a ela uma serenata com God of Thunder e Calling Dr. Love antes de chamar as cortinas...!"

"Não, não!" Mary gritou de horror, "John, faça algo!"

"Oh, vamos lá gente!" John zombou, "Detroit Rock City! WOOO!"

"Não ajuda, John!" Mary resmungou: "Os policiais! Alguém! Socorro!"

Ela virou a cabeça para os dois detetives que estavam demasiado ocupados a investigar as amígdalas um do outro para perceber a donzela em perigo a poucos metros de distância. Seus olhos então travaram no estranho vestindo sobretudo que parecia estar envolvido em alguma briga com outro homem. Se ele realmente era a criatura celeste que ele afirmava ser, ela desejou que ele se apressasse e mexesse sua bunda angelical para resgatá-la já!

"... E aquela vez em que Joshua nos deixou brincar de esconde-esconde no Jardim do Éden?" Uriel continuou, "Você se escondeu tão bem e por tanto tempo que, quando estávamos todos muito ocupados te procurando, ninguém notou que Lúcifer tinha esculpido" Me coma! ' na árvore Proibida do Conhecimento! E fez Miguel sempre teve um treco sobre isso! "

"Isso não é nada comparado ao que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que você estava muito ocupado sendo um puta mesquinho como Zacarias para impedir a mãe do receptaculo dele de ser seqüestrado por um grupo de rock assassino!" Castiel gritou com urgência, "Venha agora, irmão! Vamos acabar com essa briga de uma vez por todas e trabalhar juntos para salvá-la!"

Uriel olhou de repente para ver bonita loira se debatendo nas garras sujas daqueles macacos de lama pintados com quem ele se encrespou anteriormente, um pouco antes que a forçassem para dentro do veículo e batessem a porta com ela dentro.

"Tolos Insolentes! Eu deveria tê-los aniquilado quando tive a chance!" o anjo mais velho cuspiu.

Ele largou seu domínio sobre Castiel finalmente e levantou as mãos para destruir a van.

"Espere!" Castiel gritou: "Os pais dos receptáculos de Miguel e de Lúcifer estão lá também! Além disso... estes aí são músicos muito populares e suas súbitas ausências não passarão despercebidas! Nós devemos apenas destruir seus talismãs e tirar os seus poderes!"

"Castiel! Eu o estou avisando", disse Uriel em um sibilar baixo "Se eu não aniquilar algo, vou explodir em breve!"

"Aniquile este galho no seu reto", o anjo mais novo resmungou enquanto ele e Uriel mergulharam em direção a van, pouco antes que Demon estivesse prestes a fugir com os reféns.

Rapidamente subjugaram os músicos com toques de sono e os anjos levaram os Winchesters com segurança para fora da van e, em seguida, vasculharam o veículo até que encontraram uma maleta contendo os reluzentes símbolos de poder de cada membro.

"Uau," Mary suspirou, conforme os anjos levaram a altamente perigosa maleta para a frente, "Meu pai teria gostado de estudar esses talismãs. Estava sempre em busca de objetos mágicos que poderiam ser usados para matar ou proteger contra criaturas sobrenaturais."

"Ele estava?" John franziu a testa, "Mary, nós realmente precisamos de ter uma longa conversa ..."

"Esses objetos devem ser destruídos", disse Castiel, simplesmente: "Não é destino de qualquer homem tem tais poderes... ou qualquer grupo de Rock".

Os anjos usaram sua energia para transformar os talismãs em pó assim que os membros do KISS começaram a se mexer.

"Aww, o homem, o que aconteceu?" Cat Man resmungou, "Eu tiro um soninho de gato e acordo me sentindo tão... normal..."

"Alguém roubou nossos poderes!" Child Star gemeu, apertando os olhos para invocar seu olhar luminoso, sem sucesso.

"Agora somos apenas a um grupo de rock normal," Space Ace suspirou.

"Não muito comum!" O demônio insistiu, "Hey, Loira. Quer medir a minha língua?"

Ele sacudiu a apêndice grotescamente longo para Mary, que cruzou os braços em desprezo.

"Eu não sou ligada em Demônios", ela cuspiu, "Sai fora, Horroroso!"

"Tudo bem, que seja assim", o Demon fungou ", mas apenas porque já não temos quaisquer poderes especiais, não significa que não podemos impedir o professor nerd de espalhar coisas sobre a nossa aparência real!"

Castiel piscou e cutucou o irmão.

"Esqueça isso", brincou Uriel, acenando com a mão e de imediato, limpando as memórias dos músicos totalmente.

"Você continua sendo o anjo mais engraçado, às vezes," Castiel riu.

Os roqueiros vidraram os olhos e piscaram em confusão olhando os arredores.

"O que? Onde diabos nós estamos?" Space Ace perguntou.

"Lawrence, Kansas," John disse com orgulho: "Vocês tiveram um show esgotado aqui na noite passada!"

"Macacos me mordam! Temos um show esta noite em Topeka!" The Demon engasgou, "Melhor botar o pé na estrada e..."

"Lawrence ADEUS!" Child Star gritou, enquanto a van começou a descer a rua, "Nós te amamos!"

"WOOO! NÓS TE AMAMOS KISS!" John gritou, "Vocês botam pra quebrar!"

"Você sabe, os Beatles nunca precisaram de nenhum talismã mágico ..." Mary bufou baixinho, cutucando John no estômago.

O Mobile KISS parou de repente ao lado do Impala com o porta malas ainda aberto. Cat Man se lançou para fora da van e roubou a bolsa de 'Kitten Fresh' do carro dos Winchesters.

" Viagem longa ", explicou ele, antes de fechar a porta deslizante da van.

E acreditando que suas identidades secretas estavam seguras, a banda partiu em alta velocidade, pronta para botar para quebrar, como sempre... mas muito menos homicida.

CONTINUA...

NOTA DO AUTOR: Eu espero que este capítulo tenha saído legal. Estou tentando juntar todas as pontas soltas (a maioria das quais se amarram na parte seguinte) antes do fim. E eu ainda culpo a privação de sono fazer o Uriel falar de como as coisas eram quando eram Wee!Angels... Isto e o fato de que a série continua a fazer os anjos parecerem irmãos briguentos e mesquinhos, então meu cérebro só vai nessa direção.

Mas, falando de Wee! Angels, se lembra da seqüência de sonho a partir do capítulo 8? Tremaine fez uma foto para ilustrar a cena que pode ser vista aqui: http: / kamidiox. deviantart. arte com / Baby-Cass-163205664 (apenas recorte e cole a URL e remova os espaços) Veja Wee! Gabriel, Uriel e Baby! Cas em épocas mais felizes... aww!

Como sempre, opiniões são muito apreciadas. Eu não estou tão feliz com o capítulo, mas espero que alguém encontre algo que gostou nele. O próximo capítulo vem a seguir! YAY!


	15. Bebendo àqueles momentos

_AVISOS: Mais pega de homem com homem, coração partido de anjo e aniquilação de poltronas. Spoilers menores para "On the Head of a Pin"._

_AVISO: Eu não possuo esses personagens ou suas poltronas ou corações partidos... * sniff *

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

** Bebendo àqueles momentos**

_Assistindo o KISS Mobile sumir à distância, na Rua Robin Tree-1978_

Os anjos e os Winchesters observaram enquanto o KISSMobile desapareceu na distância. Missouri e Frink caminhavam atrás deles, o Professor chutando os calcanhares ao longo do caminho.

"Estrondoso Glayven!" o cientista animou: "Enfim, minhas dificuldades presentes estão no passado! E agora, meu amigo anjo, vamos embora para o Futuro!"

"Você não está mais em perigo", Castiel observou, "você não gostaria de ficar aqui com seus amigos? Parece que você conheceu algumas pessoas boas neste tempo."

Ele virou-se para Missouri, que sorriu e envolveu o braço em torno dele.

"Oh por Hoyven, não!" Frink insistiu: "Ainda devo retornar ao ano de 2007 para avisar a mim mesmo lá para não vir aqui... Ou então eu só vou ter que viver este calvário inteiro mais uma vez com o terror e a correria e viver por um mês com o pessoal do Rocky Horror... e além disso, é muito possível que eu tenha esquecido de desligar o fogão quando eu saí... "

"Muito bem", disse o anjo suspirou, dando ao braço da psíquica um leve aperto, "mas então eu realmente preciso voltar ao meu próprio tempo e certificar-me de Sam e Dean estão de fato, seguros..."

"Não tão rápido!" Uriel retrucou, apreensivo agarrando o colarinho de seu irmão: "Você não vai me deixar outra vez para limpar depois de ti, irmão! Eu não me importo se Miguel entregou a tarefa para mim. Você está aqui e você vai ficar para ajudar! "

"Muito bem", repetiu Castiel mais brevemente para seu parente: "Mas eu espero que você lembre-se disto cerca de 30 anos a partir de agora, quando começarem a quebrar os selos do Apocalipse e estivermos lutando para manter a gaiola de Lúcifer fechada e você não irá, de repente, mudar de lado e começar a secretamente ferir nossos irmãos ou destruir as cuidadosamente construídas armadilhas do diabo, enquanto nós estivermos tentando interrogar o Demônio Alistair."

Uriel levantou a cabeça e encarou Castiel com um sorriso confuso.

"Agora quem é o mais engraçado anjo da guarnição?", ele rosnou, despenteando o cabelo do jovem anjo, antes de voltar sua atenção para os Winchesters e os policiais, que continuavam se beijando "Vamos começar a trabalhar limpando o resto das louças sujas. Com quem devemos começar primeiro? Adão e Eva, Sodoma e Gomorra ali ou Jezebel aqui? "

Ele apontou com o polegar para Missouri.

"Vai ver é por isso que nós não saímos muito juntos..." Castiel murmurou, esfregando as têmporas.

"Nem se preocupe em sacudir minha mente como uma Lousinha Mágica", bufou a psíquica, "eu vou ver tudo de novo amanhã em minha Bola de Cristal".

"Claro que você vai", Uriel zombou.

...

Alheio a todos os anjos conspirando não muito longe do alcance de seu ouvido, John Winchester deu um suspiro feliz, contente.

"Oh, que dia!" ele riu abraçando sua esposa, "Nós conhecemos o KISS. Os policiais que tinham vindo para nos prender descobriram o amor, em vez disso..."

Ele acenou para Starsky e Hutch, que havia se tornado ainda mais frenéticos em sua sessão de pegação e agora estavam apaixonadamente rolando sobre o capô de seu Gran Torino.

"...E o anjo contou que íamos ter dois filhos fortões. Dean e Sam! E então nós todos vamos viver felizes para sempre. Certo ...? Certo...?

Ele deu um enorme sorriso para Castiel, que empalideceu e contraiu os lábios.

"Vai, Uriel!" o Anjo mais jovem pediu, "Apague as memórias agora!"

"Mas nós conhecemos o KISS ..." John protestava enquanto Uriel limpava sua memória.

"Não eu", suplicou Mary, à procura de Castiel, com olhos suplicantes, "Tudo o que você diz sobre receptáculos e alguém chamada Anna querer ferir meus meninos... Eu preciso saber quando coisas estiverem vindo!"

Castiel pôs as mãos nos ombros da mulher e olhou profundamente em sua alma.

"Assim como não é feito para que o homem tenha certos poderes, não é bom para o homem ou a mulher ... sei muito sobre seu destino", explicou gentilmente: "Você não vai lembrar que você encontrou ou falou comigo ou qualquer coisa que eu lhe disse sobre o futuro de seus filhos. Mas eu prometo que vou fazer tudo o que estiver em meu poder para proteger os dois. Você pode dizer que eles têm um anjo olhando por eles... "

Mary acenou com a cabeça, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos quando o anjo colocou uma das mãos sobre sua barriga.

"Até mais, Dean", disse Castiel calorosamente ", eu vou te ver em breve, meu amigo ... E não se preocupe pequenino, eu não vou deixar a sua mãe se esqueça da torta."

Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa de Mary para varrer os eventos da manhã de sua memória.

A mulher piscou em confusão olhando o estranho homem tocá-la com a mão em seu estômago e seus lábios roçando contra sua linha de cabelos.

"Tarado!" ela ofegou de repente, dando-lhe um tapão.

"Ei! Afaste-se de minha esposa, Cara Apavorante de Sobretudo!" John se lançou correndo para a frente para empurrar o anjo de perto dela.

"Desculpe", disse Castiel, sinceramente, segurando suas mãos e afastando, "Ela parecia ser alguém que eu conhecia."

"Venha, querido. Vamos sair daqui," Mary, sacudindo o encontro bizarro agarrando o braço do marido e ele correndo para a Impala, "eu estou morrendo de fome!"

"Palácio das Panquecas do Joe lá vamos nós," John disse, deslizando para o banco do condutor.

"Não, vamos para o Mundo do Waffle da Sarah", implorou a Maria, "Eles têm as melhores tortas!"

...

Os Winchesters apressaram-se a caminho, enquanto os anjos calmamente aproximaram-se de Starsky e Hutch.

"Esta será uma grande confusão para desembaraçar", Castiel suspirou: "Quem sabe que tipo de trilha de papeis que eles deixaram em sua investigação dos assassinatos."

"Não haverá um assassinato para investigar", Uriel deu de ombros, "Michael já trouxe o Sr. Woodson de volta à vida ... Algo sobre não querer que o pai de seu receptáculo fique sem uma renda... Apesar de que, olhar para estes dois...! Tal comportamento lascivo é inconveniente! Realmente, irmão. Insisto em ferir-los de uma vez! "

"Eles fariam falta, Uriel!" Castiel soprou, e em seguida, suavizou quando ele olhou para Missouri, "Além disso, agora que eu sei um pouco sobre o amor humano, me sinto como seu eu nunca mais pudesse ficar de braços cruzados e deixar você destruir alguém só por encontrar tal felicidade juntos."

"Assim seja", cuspiu Uriel ", mas veja se eles se lembram de tudo isso quando eu acabar com eles!"

Ele acenou com a mão com tanta força sobre o par que eles caíram do capô do carro e acabaram deitados desajeitadamente sobre a calçada.  
"Starsky?" Hutch questionou, desembaraçando-se dos membros de seu parceiro: "O que... o que aconteceu? Por que estamos no chão? Nós...fomos jogados na sarjeta?"

"Uhh ... Eu sei lá," Starsky franziu a testa: "Mas meus lábios estão doendo muito..."

"A minha boca também..." Hutch admitiu, em seguida, olhando para seu parceiro fixamente: "Será que... nós...? Não estávamos só...?

"Estávamos só o que?" Starsky engrossou, sacudindo a roupa enquanto ele se levantava do chão.

"Ahh, deixa pra lá", Hutch balançou a cabeça timidamente: "Deve ter sido só um sonho que eu estava tendo."

"O que diabos aconteceu com o Gran Torino? Starsky replicou, olhando para o carro amassado, "Será que os perus que nos jogaram amassaram nosso carro também?"

"Eu não tenho idéia", Hutch encolheu os ombros.

O detetive loiro tirou alguns Chapstick e os colocou entre seus lábios doloridos enquanto o moreno ficou mais agitado diante do estado de seu amado carro.

"Te digo uma coisa!" ele fervia, "É melhor chegar ao fundo disto! Refazermos nossos passos. A gente não ia verificar alguns traficantes de frente de um motel?"

"Sim, sim, a gente ia!" Hutch assentiu.

"Vamos começar por aí!" Starsky disse, ajudando o seu parceiro a ficar de pé: "Ei ... você tem um puta de uma coleção de chupões aí, camarada!"

"Eu?" Hutch perguntou, esfregando o pescoço em confusão.

"Sim..." Starsky engoliu o ar, esfregando os lábios, pensativo, "Parece que temos bastante coisas para descobrir sobre a noite passada."

Starsky entregou a Hutch seu Chapstick e os dois entraram no Gran Torino, olhando um no outro dentro dos olhos por alguns instantes antes de, infelizmente, voltarem-se para a estrada à frente e acelerando para longe, as sirenes à toda.

Castiel olhou para o irmão rindo com as mãos nos quadris. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de dar o anjo mais velho um pedaço da sua mente, porém, a porta da casa do outro lado da rua se abriu e um homem rechonchudo de meia idade com um charuto pendurado para fora da sua boca saiu pisando duro. Ele chegou até uma caixa de correio que dizia: "Bunkers" e tirou um jornal enrolado, que ele apontou furiosamente contra os anjos e seus companheiros remanescentes.

"O que está com você, malucos!" ele vociferou: "São 7:30 da manhã, aqui! Você tem de fazer todos os tipos de balburdia a madrugada toda com todas essas sirenes e zanzando pra lá e pra cá. Vocês não tem modos? Quem vocês pensam que são, eh? "

"Eu sou um anjo do Senhor!" cuspiu Uriel, "E eu não estou de bom humor para lidar com mais um do seu tipo pestilento hoje. Então, vire-se e entre em sua residência, se você sabe o que é bom para você."

"Ooooh," o homem zombou: "Você é um anjo do Senhor, não é? Bem, você não se parece com nada que eu iria colocar no topo da minha árvore de Natal!"

Uriel atacou o homem de uma só vez. Castiel mal teve a chance de bater no braço de seu irmão mais velho para impedi-lo antes de o anjo desencadear uma explosão de poder abrasador que abriu um buraco através de porta de entrada do homem e bem no meio de sua sala de estar.

"Archie!" uma mulher gritou estridentemente de dentro da casa, enquanto verificava o dano latente.

Archie correu de volta para a casa e viu o seu bem mais precioso transformado em cinzas.

"Minha Poltrona do papai!" ele chorou, "Ele pulverizou a minha cadeira, Edith!"

Uriel deu um suspiro profundo de satisfação.

"Pelo menos eu tive algo para pulverizar. Eu posso ir para casa feliz agora."

"Feliz, triste, por favor, apenas vá!" Missouri falou, avaliando o anjo mau e sua atitude temperamental.

"Comporte-se, irmãozinho", Uriel ordenou: "O resto da guarnição estará ciente de suas palhaçadas esta noite passada e nós estaremos observando você!"

"E eu estarei vigiando minhas costas", murmurou amargamente Castiel, "grandes otários, sempre dando ordens, me empurrando para fora do Céu, começando o Apocalipse e nunca mais sendo divertido ..."

Em um flash branco cegante, Uriel voou de volta para o Céu, deixando o receptáculo retorcido jogado no chão.

"Tyrone!" Missouri correu ofegante para o lado de seu namorado.

O homem começou a se mexer e olhou para a mulher inclinada sobre ele.

"Madame gatona!" Ele sorriu, "Minha dama principal!"

"Bem-vindo de volta, Dr. T.", Missouri riu alegremente.

O rapper sentou-se imediatamente e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço da psíquica, puxando-a para um beijo longo e profundo.

Castiel franziu o cenho ao ver a cena. Ele conhecia um pouco sobre como a amor humano parecia... Mas este novo sentimento crescendo dentro dele não era nada agradável.

Missouri rompeu o beijo, franzindo o cenho enquanto ela mastigava pensativamente o lábio, trocando um olhar constrangido com Castiel.

"Como te sentes, querida?" ela perguntou a Tyrone.

"Muito pirado", o homem admitiu: "Como, se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um foguete ou amarrado a um cometa ou coisa parecida... Deve ter sido uma coisa de louco lá no clube Manero, porque eu não me lembro de nadinha! E usando esta beca muito pirada...! Cara! o que deu em mim na noite passada? "

"Vamos apenas esperar que fique fora de você por um bom tempo", Missouri revirou os olhos.

Tyrone, de repente percebeu os dois homens que pairavam por perto.

"Ei! Frinky! Casacão!" , gritou alegremente: "Você conseguiu pegar meu show? Espere... Será que ... Será que eu ao menos fiz meu show...?

"Você fez", assentiu Frink alegremente, "Foi... uhh ...Do Outro mundo!"

Tyroneabriu um enorme sorriso e depois virou ansiosamente para Castiel.

"É ... foi ..." o anjo considerou cuidadosamente suas palavras, "Foi ... Dinamite Pura".

"Estupendo!" Tyrone, exclamou, antes de tombar semiconsciente novamente, contra Missouri.

"É melhor a gente te arranjar uma cama, Rei da Discoteca", resmungou a psíquica contra o peso do homem, "Esta noite inteira tem sido uma viagem daquelas."

Castiel e Frink correu e ajudou o rapper ficar de pé e ele foi colocado no Volkswagen de Missouri, onde ele imediatamente desmaiou de exaustão. Uma vez que seu homem principal estava exaurido no banco do passageiro, Missouri suspirou e voltou-se para enfrentar o seu doce anjo, segurando suas mãos nas dela.

"Cassy Baby", ela suspirou profundamente, olhando para cima para encontrar um par de tristes olhos azuis, "Não é por falta de química, tenho a maldita certeza. É... é o momento... Tyrone... Ele precisa de mim e... Bem, eu tenho admitir ... Estou contente por tê-lo de volta. Foi um estouro conhecer você... mas eu seria egoísta de pedir-lhe para ficar. Você pertence ao século 21. Seus amigos precisam de você... Caramba, o mundo inteiro precisa de você. Então é melhor você levar este seu traseiro doce de volta para lá e acabar com esse Apocalypse que soa tão mal, sim senhor! "

Ela jogou os braços ao redor dele, beijando-o profundamente. Castiel entregou-se completamente a todos revoltos, confusos, e ainda assim maravilhosos sentimentos que inundam seu interior, bebendo aqueles momentos em que ele ainda estava perdido naquele doce abraço. Mas finalmente o momento tinha passado e ele já não podia se distrair da sua verdadeira missão.

"Preciso ir", disse ele, quebrando o beijo, "eu preciso levar Frink para casa e me reencontrar com Sam e Dean em 2010. Temos uma longa batalha pela frente e eu não sei se vamos conseguir... Mas o que aconteceu... eu sempre vou lembrar de você, Missouri Moseley. "

"Bem, eu sou bonita demias pra se esquecer", riu a psíquica, abraçando o anjo mais uma vez bem apertado, "E pelo jeito ... Eu já previ que, no ano de 1980, Tyrone vai me deixar por causa de Phil, o garçom Índio patinador seminú... Se o meu historico romântico valer, há uma boa chance de eu estar solteira no ano de 2010... Você deveria ir me ver, assim que você colocar um tampão sobre essa coisa toda de Apocalypse... ".

Castiel sorriu e deu um aperto final em Missouri antes de liberá-la para seguir seu caminho. Ela soprou-lhe um último beijo, em seguida, partiu em disparada pela estrada. O anjo esperou até que o Fusquinha verde azulado tivesse desaparecido completamente de seus olhos antes de voltar para o cientista ansioso.

"Podemos ir?" ele perguntou.

"Finalmente!" Frink gritavam, erguendo os punhos e dançando alegremente, "Por Glayven finalmente! 2007 aqui vamos nós!"

CONTINUA ...

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: E assim vai ser uma viagem suave daqui em diante para Frink e Castiel, certo? ... Hmm ... como é mesmo a frase Enoquiana para: "Caramba, não!" Uh oh ... Mais perigo angelical à caminho, eu receio! * Gulp *_

_O aparecimento súbito de Archie Bunker foi para Dean Fan. Ela disse que ele seria um grande personagem dos anos 70 a aparecer na história que podia insultar Uriel como ninguém mais poderia.  
P.S. Minha mãe leu uma versão preliminar do presente capítulo e estava muito preocupada que Uriel tivesse apagado o amor de Starsky e Hutch. Assegurei-lhe que ele não, ele só apagou a memória que haviam declarado seu amor e assim os coitados tem que começar do zero em seu relacionamento. Mas o amor ainda está lá e eu voltei e tentei adicionar alguns pequenos momentos entre eles para mostrar que eles ainda se importavam profundamente um para o outro. Eu também adoro que minha mãe tenha 75 anos e esteja mais preocupado com dois homens perderem seu amor do que com o fato dois homens se apaixonarem um pelo outro. Não há muitas pessoas da geração dela que tenham a mente e o coração tão abertos. Te amo, mãe!_

_Mais para breve. Como sempre, opiniões e comentários são muito apreciados. Este capítulo teve momentos mais comoventes que engraçado, eu receio, mas espero que ainda esteja agradável. :-)!_

_NT: Faltam só dois capítulos! Comentem, please!_


	16. A escuridão me atingiu

_AVISO: Eu não possuo esses personagens ou suas duplas personalidades._

_AVISOS: Chocantes Interrupções paradoxais no continuum espaço-tempo e Mais ferimentos em anjos, sem a mínima vergonha._

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Se isso de repente parecer ser uma história completamente diferente, por favor, paciência comigo. Vou explicar o que eu estava planejando no final.

* * *

_

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

_**A escuridão me atingiu**_

_Laboratório Secreto do Professor Frink-2007_

As mãos do Professor Emmett Frink tremiam sobre os controles de sua máquina do tempo. Ele sempre desejou testá-la e descobrir se ela realmente funcionava com seres humanos. Mas ele nunca tinha imaginado fazer isso sob uma ameaça daquele tipo. Aquele homem, Gordon Walker, que havia arrombado sua casa e o mantido refém sob a mira de uma arma, lhe exigindo que ele iniciasse a máquina, era obviamente um louco! E enquanto o raptor falou de seu propósito de viajar para o passado a fim de "exterminar" duas crianças muito jovens, na verdade as versões infantis dos bons jovens homens que agora estavam de tão boa vontade tentando negociar o resgate de Frink, o professor havia tentado a abortar o experimento e configurar o aparelho para auto-destruição, frustrando assim, os planos diabólicos daquele criminoso.

No entanto, ele não tinha dúvidas de que se o seu subterfúgio fosse descoberto, o Sr. Walker não hesitaria em explodir o seu traseiro científico do mapa. Além disso, embora fosse vergonhoso admitir, havia uma parte muito profunda dele que desejava ver essa experiência chegando ao fim, para descobrir se um homem poderia ser enviado de volta no tempo com êxito ou não, mesmo que fosse o homem que tinha intenção de matá-lo.

E no final, como sempre acontecia com Frink, a ciência venceu o argumento moral.

Naquele momento, um som de zumbido ameaçador partiu da máquina e um feixe de luz neon azul irrompeu em direção ao teto do laboratório, banhando seus ocupantes em um brilho fantasmagórico.

"Isso não pode ser bom", o mais alto de seus dois jovens heróis murmurou.

"Está funcionando, por Glayven! Está funcionando!" Frink exclamou.

Todos os quatro homens observavam aterrorizados enquanto o feixe de luz expandiu e começou a girar em um vórtice luminoso no centro da sala. O professor puxou seus cabelos e ergueu o punho fervorosamente como um Victor Frankenstein.

"O portal do tempo se abriu!" Ele gritou por cima do barulho.

"Pois bem. Esta é a minha carona," Gordon sorriu sardonicamente para os Winchesters enquanto ele entrava no vórtice, "Hasta la vista ... bebês!"

"NÃO!" gritaram juntos.

Eles correram naquela direção no exato instante em que o vórtice irrompeu em uma explosão de brilho ofuscante que jogou a eles e ao Professor direto para o chão e mandou Gordon Walker direto para o passado.

...

O caçador enlouquecido riu, apesar da tontura e náusea que sentia conforme viajava à velocidade da luz através do tempo e do espaço. Em breve ele estaria de volta no ano de 1984, de volta, quando os irmãos Winchester eram muito pequenos e indefesos para lutar contra ele. Logo haveria uma Criança Demônio a menos no mundo, bem como menos um superprotetor irmão mais velho da referida criança demoníaca. Ele exigiu que Frink definisse seu curso para a casa alugada em Lawrence, Kansas, onde os rapazes viveram brevemente com seu pai viúvo antes que o homem começasse sua vida de caça ao sobrenatural. E se o professor tivesse colocado corretamente as coordenadas, Gordon logo seria triunfante e os Winchesters nunca saberiam o que os atingiu...

... Como se constatou, Gordon Walker nunca soube que o atingiu. Pois naquele exato momento, outro conjunto de Viajantes do Tempo estava fazendo seu próprio caminho partindo de Lawrence, Kansas, em direção ao futuro. O par colidiu com o psicopata, o arremessando longe de seu curso.

No momento em que ele chegou ao seu novo destino, desembarcando em sua casa de infância a milhas longe de suas vítimas, Gordon Walker teve muito mais para se preocupar do que quem ou o que era aquilo que tinha mudado seus planos... Mas se ele pensasse sobre isso tempo suficiente, ele teria jurado a coisa que lhe atropelou tinha asas...

...

O Professor Frink delicadamente se desembaraçou do anjo que estava deitado debaixo dele depois de, mais uma vez, despencar para a Terra em um turbilhão de penas soltas.

" Hoyven Glayven", expressou o cientista, alongando-se apenas para aliviar a sua dor nas costas, "Mas o meu método de viagem no tempo era muito menos impactante sobre a coluna vertebral."

"Missouri!" Castiel bufou, despertando repentinamente e olhando em volta, confuso.

"Realmente, meu bom senhor," Frink suspirou quando ele ajudou a criatura Celeste a ficar em uma posição sentada e o apoiando contra um veículo nas proximidades, "Se você vai continuar a oferecer seus serviços de transporte de seres humanos através do tempo e do espaço, você deveria trabalhar nestas aterrissagens! "

"Hum, eu pensei que tinha recuperado força suficiente para a viagem de volta," o anjo gemeu, inclinando a cabeça latejante de volta contra o metal frio do carro "Mas usar minha energia para ajudar meu irmão a destruir os talismãs e apagar a memória de Mary Winchester deve ter me enfraquecido. "

Ele franziu a testa, furioso de repente, levantando seu olhar para o céu

"Talvez por isso Miguel atribuiu as tarefas para você e você sozinho, Uriel", ele gritou para os céus, "Você já pensou nisso! Huh? É um milagre eu ter voltado, e não graças a você!"  
O desabafo fez o anjo doente ter um ataque de tosse e o professor foi obrigado a dar tapinhas mas costas do ser até que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego. Tomando um momento para contemplar o seu entorno, de repente Frink comemorou assim que ele imediatamente reconheceu a fachada traseira de seu muito saudoso laboratório secreto.

"Mas nós voltamos!" disse ele com êxtase, "Nós estamos aqui no meu laboratório secreto! E na mesma noite em que pela primeira vez, a Máquina do Tempo foi posta para funcionar! Olhe!"

Ele fez Castiel olhar para o veículo atrás dele. A despeito de sua dor e exaustão, o anjo sentiu seu coração inflar com uma mistura de alívio e alegria quando percebeu o carro que estava encostado era um Chevy Impala 1967.

"Dean!" ele gritou: "E Sam! Eles estão aqui! Eles estão aqui agora mesmo! Eu posso sentir os dois ... Claro, eles ainda não teriam os selos Enoquianos nesta época! Mas eles estão aqui! Estão dentro desse prédio! Devo falar com eles de uma vez por todas! "

Ele esforçou-se ficar de pé, mas descobriu-se tão enfraquecido e cansado, que ele instantaneamente caiu inerte de volta ao chão.

"Ou ... ou ... talvez eu pudesse esperar aqui no carro ..." ele gemeu lastimosamente, "certamente sairão eventualmente..."

"Se nós não os encontrarmos antes que eu... Glayven heh, os envie de volta no tempo, vai ser uma espera de 24 horas. E depois que o completamente desagradável Gordon Walker também esteja de volta. Eu não estou preparado para calcular as possibilidades de problemas poderiam ocorrer se o maníaco vier aqui fora e encontrar uma versão extra de mim congelando meu traseiro junto com um anjo ferido. Venha, se você deve falar com eles, então temos que nos apressar!"

Ele ajudou Castiel a ficar de pé e levou sua forma tropeçante e trêmula para o laboratório.

...

O anjo e o professor chegaram ao Laboratório assim que toda a sala se encheu com uma luz neon azul.

" Hoyven Glayven!" Professor Frink gritou, "Lá vamos nós de novo!"

Castiel se virou, confuso, ao ouvir a voz do homem ao seu lado vindo de outro lugar inteiramente diferente. Ele olhou em volta até seus olhos caírem sobre uma célula de acrílico em que outro Frink estava trabalhando furiosamente ao longo de um longo painel eletrônico enquanto dois rapazes instantaneamente reconhecíveis pairavam por perto.

"Dean...!" o anjo gritou com voz rouca, "Sam...!"

"E eu!" Frink engasgou ao ver a outra versão de si mesmo.

O portal do tempo reapareceu de uma vez no centro da sala. Sam afastou-se do vórtice, sacudindo a cabeça enfaticamente "Não". Dean agarrou o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos, forçando o homem mais alto a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Vamos, Sammy! Eu juro que nós podemos fazer isso!" ele insistiu, "Nós vamos resgatar os pequenos Sam e Dean e se livrar do Gordon uma vez por todas!"

"Dean, espere!" Castiel chamou de novo, dirigindo-se para aquela sala tão depressa quanto suas pernas enfraquecidas permitiam.

Sem saber da presença do anjo, o irmão mais velho soltou um grito entusiasmado enquanto ele mergulhou de cabeça no vórtice com um Sam relutante pulando atrás dele.

Num piscar de olhos os Winchesters desapareceram do laboratório Secreto de Frink e para o desconhecido.

Caindo derrotadamente de joelhos, Castiel olhou tristemente através da névoa que se desvanecia do portal do tempo para o espaço vazio onde seus amigos estiveram apenas momentos antes.

"Cheguei muito tarde ..." ele suspirou.

"Por agora", o professor deu de ombros: "Mas, certamente você pode se encontrar com eles novamente no ano de 2010."

"Você não entende", lamentou o anjo: "Eu mal tenho força suficiente para ficar de pé, e muito menos voar. Eu não estou certo de que posso fazê-lo de volta depois de tudo o que eu já passei por essas últimas... décadas, suponho eu. Eu prometi a mãe deles que iria cuidar deles. Como posso fazer isso se eu não posso nunca encontrá-los outra vez? "

"Não temais, meu amigo emplumado", disse alegremente Frink: "Depois de tudo que você fez por mim, o mínimo que posso fazer é deixá-lo descansar aqui até recuperar suas forças de volta. E quem sabe, talvez você possa pegá-los no outro lado, como os adolescentes desta década dizem. Heh! Chega de gírias dos 70, cara! Agora venha, eu devo ter uma pequena conversa com... Migo! ... Ha! Glayvens! Paradoxo! Você pode me cobrir porque eu... bem, eu posso ser um pouco teimoso".

Castiel levantou uma sobrancelha, nesta nova situação bizarra, mas seguiu o professor para dentro da célula de acrílico.

...

O Frink versão 2007 estava ocupado gravando os dados de tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer e apressadamente corrigia todos os instrumentos e aparelhos de medição que ele precisaria enquanto ele aguardava o retorno dos três homens que ele havia enviado para o passado. Se tudo fosse bem-sucedido, ele iria seguir os seus passos, por assim dizer, e voltar ao passado mesmo! Enfim, seu sonho de voltar à sua juventude, à sua era favorita, seria realizado!

Ao chegar ao vestiário ali próximo, ele alcançou a roupa que ele tinha esperado décadas para vestir novamente... Um traje completo cravejado de _strass_ ao estilo Embalos de Sábado à Noite!

Ele estava tão focado no traje maravilhoso que ele não percebeu os dois recém-chegados entrando pela porta do laboratório.

"Saudações, meu eu mais velho! O Frink de 1978 chamou jovialmente.

" Grande Glayvens!" o homem de 2007 gritou, lançando o terno para o ar ao ver-se diante de si, "Quem ... Quem é você?"

"Oh, não seja tão melodramático," o homem de 1978 gargalhou, orgulhosamente modelando no corpo seu próprio desbotado e esfarrapado Terno Disco "Certamente você deve me reconhecer... Ou antes, reconhecer a si mesmo... Ha! Glayvens isso vai ser tão confuso."

"Com certeza", assentiu Castiel.

O Frink de 2007 puxou seus cabelos e dançou em triunfo.

"Então, o experimento foi um sucesso retumbante! ... Você que quer dizer que eu, realmente fiz minha volta ao passado! É verdade! Até que enfim! Eu vou dançar o Disco Duck mais uma vez!"

"Você fez," o Frink de 1978 concordou, "ou melhor, eu fiz... Mas eu volto com um sério aviso de que você não deve voltar aos anos 70! Para um homem com o seu conhecimento do futuro, tal viagem traz conseqüências nefandas. Foi só por intervenção divina, que estou de volta a este tempo! Assim que estes outros homens retornarem você deve destruir a máquina de uma vez por todas e passar para alguma outra atividade científica! "

O Frink de 2007 franziu a testa, olhando para o terno Disco novinho em folha em suas mãos e, em seguida, os esfarrapados restos da mesma roupa em sua réplica.

"Mas ... como você pode estar falando a sério?" ele falou espantado: "Como posso ter trabalhado tanto tempo e tão duro com esta máquina e não usá-la? Dediquei os últimos 30 anos da minha vida para este fim e só a isto! Que outra busca científica poderia valer a pena meu tempo ou esforços, além desta, por Glavens! Isso é tudo que estive fazendo! "

"Bem, eu lamento sacanear comigo mesmo", o professor de 1978 disse sinceramente, "Mas, acredite em mim, eu sou mais velho e mais sábio agora, e este não é o caminho a seguir!"

Castiel observava em silêncio solene enquanto as duas versões do Frink argumentavam seus pontos de vista. Enquanto ele testemunhava a tentativa do pequeno homem para mudar o rumo do seu próprio destino, o anjo perguntava-se se havia de fato uma chance de que ele e seus amigos corrigissem o caminho que tinha sido estabelecido antes deles e se os três, com a ajuda de Bobby, seriam realmente capazes de acabar com o Apocalipse. O pensamento deu-lhe esperança e ele começou a acreditar que ele tinha a força para voltar para o futuro, afinal.

"Mas como você mesmo está aqui agora!" o Frink de 2007 fervilhava: "Você não veio por meio da máquina! E meus planos sempre foram programá-la para se auto-destruir, portanto uma vez que eu viaje no tempo, hah ninguém poderá usá-la, exceto eu, por Glayven!"

"Ahh, bem, mais uma vez, foi Intervenção Divina", 1978 Frink explicou, acariciando seu amigo vestindo sobretudo no ombro ", Castiel aqui me trouxe de volta. Ele tem o poder de viajar no tempo e no espaço por conta própria!"

"Como?" Frink de 2007perguntou, olhando para o estranho, desconfiado.

"Eu sou um anjo", Castiel anunciou simplesmente, despreocupado, testando suas asas para determinar se elas estavam prontos para fazer o vôo rumo a 2010.

"Um ... um anjo?" o Professor de 2007 falou maravilhado, "Por Hoyven Glayven, um real e autêntico...anjo?

" Glayven, Sim senhor!" Frink 1978 disse com orgulho: "Eu voei com ele em mais de uma ocasião, testemunhei a sua envergadura... na sombra, claro, e o vi por toda uma banda de rock para dormir com um simples toque dos seus dedos! É realmente fenomenal. "

"Isso!" Frink 2007gritou animadamente enquanto corria por seu Laboratório a vasculhar através de gavetas e armários.

Não atendendo a súbita agitação do homenzinho, Castiel deu um suspiro de alívio quando as suas asas provaram ser mais forte do que ele pensava estarem anteriormente. Ele estaria de volta a Sam e Dean em poucos momentos.

"Eu tenho que ir embora agora", disse aos Professores: "Há muito trabalho importante a ser feito e ... MMMMUUUMMMMPPHH!"

Sem aviso Castiel sentiu alguém o agarrar por trás e sufocá-lo com um um pano embebido em uma substância nociva sobre seu nariz e boca.

"Sim! Muito trabalho importante a ser feito, por Glayven!" Frink gargalhou2007, segurando firmemente o anjo que se debatia.

"Bom Glayven! O que você está fazendo?" Frink 1978 gritou horrorizado.

"Preparando o espécime!" 2007 Frink gritou em fervor triunfante, "Esqueça a Viagem no Tempo, por Glayvens! Esta é a descoberta científica de uma vida!"

"... Vá buscar o kit de dissecação ..." Castiel aterrorizado ouviu por último, enquanto a escuridão finalmente o atingiu.

CONTINUA

* * *

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Umm ... eeek?_

_Pobre CAS, não tem uma pausa pra respirar... Se o início foi confuso, as partes com Sam e Dean e Gordon viajando no tempo foram retiradas da minha fic anterior "Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas", onde o personagem do Professor Emmett Frink se originou. Eu estava tentando fazer um cruzamento entre os dois contos, como em De Volta ao Futuro II. Não tenho certeza se fui bem sucedida._

_Como sempre, reviews e comentários são bem-vindos... Embora eu me pergunte se não é hora de voltar para o Programa de Proteção a Testemunhas, após este capítulo... *gulp!*_

_Mais para breve!_


	17. E o vazio estava chamando

_NOTA Da tradutora: Do mesmo modo que a autora teve dificuldades com a vida real para terminar esta história, eu, a tradutora, peço desculpas por deixar este hiato imenso. Mas a vida real tambem me sequestrou e tive que fazer meus arranjos e pactos para voltar...hahahaah. Espero que gostem. Este é o penultimo capítulo!_

_Nota da Autora: Agradeço a todos pela sua paciência e para compensar os meus erros, Castiel vai gastar a maior parte deste capítulo sem camisa! WOOOO! Nudez de anjo! WOOO!_

_AVISO: Eu não possuo esses personagens. Eu, no entanto, inventei a máquina do tempo com muito estilo!_

_AVISOS: Anjo ferido, como sempre.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**E o vazio estava chamando**

_Área ainda mais secretas no porão do Laboratório Secreto de Frink-2007_

"Realmente, eu devo insistir que você pare com isso de uma vez por todas, por Glayven!" Castiel ouviu as palavras a deriva pelas bordas de sua consciência, "Nós não dissecamos amigos!"

Uma dor aguda em seu braço trouxe o anjo para a plena consciência. Seus olhos azuis se abriram, de forma rápida focando seu novo ambiente, bem como sua situação precária. Ele estava em uma câmara com pouca luz, a sua suavidade estéril o lembrando de alguma forma do quarto do pânico de Bobby. Ele também estava de tronco nu e preso firmemente com grossas cordas em uma mesa de exame escorada em um ângulo de 45 graus. O Professor Frink que ele conheceu em 1978, estava atualmente puxando seus próprios cabelos e andando para lá e para cá dentro de uma gaiola pequena, enquanto o Frink que ele tinha apenas encontrado em 2007 estava muito feliz espetando uma agulha grossa na dobra do seu braço e colhendo sangue.

"O que você acha que você está fazendo?" o anjo perguntou, puxando contra o seu bônus.

"Observe! Sangue de anjo!" o cientista louco declarou, sorrindo para frasco nas mãos, "Essa substância pode ser a cura para todas as doenças conhecidas... ou até mesmo a chave para a vida eterna!"

"Posso te assegurar que não serve para tal coisa!" Castiel fez uma careta.

"Eh, ainda assim podemos comercializá-lo como tal", Frink encolheu os ombros.

Os olhos de Castiel se arregalaram e depois dispararam para o Frink que ele tinha salvado e levado para o futuro, olhando para ele quase acusador.

"Eu realmente lamento muito, meu amigo," 1978 Frink disse sinceramente: "Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele me dominou! Eu estou tão envergonhado de mim mesmo, hah Glayven, e quero dizer que em dois níveis... Mas eu nunca teria imaginado que eu fosse capaz disso! "

"Bem, você nunca teve a descoberta científica de uma vida entrando com as próprias pernas em seu laboratório secreto!" 2007 Frink adiantou, distraidamente, passando a mão por meio dos espessos cachos negros do anjo, "Imagine! Prova da existência de seres de outro mundo muito além deste plano terrestre! Uma criatura tão poderosa, tão evoluída espiritualmente, tão cheia de pureza, bondade e Luz... Claro que temos de cortá-lo imediatamente e ver o que o faz funcionar! Agora, onde está o meu bisturi bom? Ahh! Lá vamos nós, meu Bisturizinho Afiadinho!"

O Frink de 1978 ficou horrorizado vendo-se sorrindo como um maníaco pelo reflexo da reluzente lâmina cirúrgica que ele estava segurando na frente do anjo apavorado.

"Hoyven Glayven!" ele ofegou, "Eu não posso acreditar que uma vez eu tive tal orgulho e arrogância dentro de mim! Que diferença um ano faz! E pensar que eu voltei aqui para te avisar para não seguir os meus passos tolos. Mas como tudo mudou, ter sido caçado por uma banda de rock assassina foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para mim! Ironia, por Glayven! Que ironia! E por isso, eu insisto que você deve agora continuar com seus planos anteriores para viajar no tempo, fazendo de si mesmo um completo idiota na década de 70 e libertando Castiel de uma vez por todas! "

O anjo balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo, tentando invocar aquele olhar canino melancólico que tantas vezes funcionou para Sam em situações semelhantes. Ele descobriu que, ou ele não era nem um pouco tão habilidoso quanto o jovem Winchester angariando simpatia através de suas expressões faciais, ou então o professor era muito cruel e louco para ser comovido.

"Viagem no Tempo! Bah!" 2007 Frink zombou, "notícia velha! Esta é uma oportunidade de ouro para virar a comunidade científica do avesso. Nenhum homem antes já capturou um real e vivo e autêntico Anjo. Isso é muito mais sensacional que o Pé Grande! Mais do que o Monstro de Loch Ness! Imagine, se conseguir! "Autópsia do Anjo aqui na Fox News às 11:00! » Hah Glayven! Finalmente! Fama! Fortuna! Casamento instantâneo com uma jovem atriz em Hollywood e pular de alegria no sofá da Oprah! ... Eu só preciso juntar o resto das minhas ferramentas e então nós podemos continuar a fazer História da Ciência! ...Onde foi que eu deixei aquela traquitana dos infernos?"

O cientista louco vagou sobre seu laboratório, buscando através das gavetas e armários por vários dispositivos e instrumentos, resmungando para si mesmo o tempo todo. O coração de Castiel correu mais e mais rápido à medida que cada ferramenta que foi sendo colocado para fora era mais nítida e mais torturante do que o precedente. Fez um grande esforço e lutou contra suas amarras, batendo forte o suficiente para balançar a mesa de exame, quando ouviu o professor maligno proferir as palavras "retal" e "prova" nas proximidades. Mas, infelizmente, ele se viu firmemente preso.

Ele não podia acreditar que tinha chegado tão longe, tão perto de casa e de volta para seus amigos para tudo terminar assim. A idéia de que Sam e Dean nunca saberiam o que aconteceu com ele foi quase devastadora demais para se contemplar. Sentindo-se perdido e derrotado, ele se inclinou para trás olhando para o céu.

Ele se perguntava se algum dos seus irmãos sabia ou se importava com seu destino. Uriel estava, provavelmente, ainda mais emburrado depois do fiasco do Disco Duck. Miguel estava muito focado em Dean para pensar nele. Gabriel, neste momento, estava ocupado se fazendo de Malandro e posando como um zelador e seria mais provável achar sua situação divertida demais para interferir. Zacarias, sem dúvida, poderia até mesmo passar por ali cantarolando "Eu te disse!". Chamar Lúcifer estava absolutamente fora de questão, claro... apesar de que, em seu crédito, o mal encarnado como era, o anjo caído nunca tentara dissecar Castiel. E ele estava bastante certo de que a solução de Rafael seria explodi-lo de novo, assim não haveria nada que sobrasse para Frink estudar. Como de costume, ele estava sozinho.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Se ao menos houvesse alguma maneira para ele se salvar... Ele olhou para o Frink enjaulado que parecia tão soturno e peansativo sobre sua situação presente quanto ele mesmo.

"Novamente, eu devo realmente pedir desculpas", disse Frink melancolicamente, olhando através das grades, "Se eu soubesse que este seria o resultado de nossas aventuras eu teria permanecido no exílio, no Teatro Lawrence e seu ciclo interminável de Rocky Horror Picture Show, fazendo o Time Warp de novo e de novo! Que repetição tediosa por glayven... mas muito menos prejudicial à sua saúde! "

Castiel inclinou a cabeça, lembrando os rituais bizarros no teatro. De imediato, ele tornou-se alerta e masi concentrado no seu entorno. O cientista louco tinha deixando seus instrumentos espalhados pela sala, enquanto os procurava. Seu bisturi de confiança, "Afiadinho", estava descansando precariamente à beira de um balcão de metal. Uma pequena colisão seria tudo que precisaria para faze-lo tombar no chão. Castiel estava perto o suficiente, se ele pudesse manobrar a mesa em que estava atado.  
**"It's just a jump to the left…"**  
(É apenas um salto para a esquerda...) ele murmurou, balançando a mesa até que ele foi capaz de faze-la se encontar no balcão.

O lado da mesa bateu contra a parte superior do balcão, lançando o bisturi para o chão. Ele pousou, como Castiel tinha esperado, com a sua ponta cravada no chão e sua lâmina reluzente exposta em direção aos pés amarrados do anjo.

**"And then a step to the right,"**

(E então um passo para a direita) ele grunhiu, esforçando-se para colocar a perna direita perto o suficiente à lâmina para começar a cortar as grossas cordas em torno de seus tornozelos.

Ele olhou nervosamente para ver que Frink ainda estava pré-ocupado reunindo as suas várias ferramentas. O cientista louco ainda estava de costas voltadas para o anjo quando as cordas em seus pés finalmente cederam Castiel suspirou de alívio, sendo capaz de mover os membros inferiores afinal. Agora, estava livre para liberar o resto do seu corpo.

Pele brilhando de suor do esforço, ele esforçou-se para colocar as mãos nos quadris e juntar os joelhos bem juntos. Estes mínimos movimentos ajudaram com o afrouxamento das cordas em volta do peito e coxas, mas foi o impulso pélvico que realmente quebrou as restrições.

Enquanto ele conseguiu livrar-se totalmente afinal, caindo ao chão, ele pode ouvir o Frink na gaiola torcendo por ele sussurrado e cantando baixinho:

**"Let's do the Time Warp again!"**

(Vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo!)

"O que Glayven...!" Frink, o louco, gritou quando viu seu estimado espécime à solta.

Ele rapidamente agarrou um martelo e avançou a frente.

"Oh não, você não vai!" ele repreendeu, brandindo a arma, "Volte para a mesa! Anjo mau! Mau!"

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de acertar Castiel na cabeça, o anjo rolou para fora do caminho, em seguida, estendeu a mão para tocar seus dedos na testa do psicopata. Muito para seu horror, nada aconteceu. O cientista louco continuou balbuciando alucinadamente enquanto ele voltou a levantar o martelo mirando o crânio de Castiel. Sem nenhum outro recurso restante, o anjo recorreu a um movimento que ele tinha visto Dean utilizar em mais de uma ocasião. Ele agarrou Frink pelos ombros e bateu a própria cabeça contra o crânio do homem louco.

O golpe fez ambos caírem para trás. Castiel tropeçou de joelhos, tonto e com o nariz sangrando. Dean deve ter sido agraciado com uma cabeça muito mais dura do que Jimmy, ele concluiu enquanto sua visão começou a embaçar pela dor.

Frink cambaleou para trás trombando contra a gaiola, que mantinha seu muito menos louco doppelganger em cativeiro. O Frink bom arrebatou o martelo para fora das mãos de seu irmão gêmeo e bateu nele, certeiramente no topo da sua cabeça enlouquecida. Os olhos do Frink ruim se cruzaram e ele caiu no chão, inconsciente.

Castiel assentiu em agradecimento e acenou com os dedos em direção à trava da gaiola em um esforço para libertar o seu amigo. Mais uma vez, infelizmente, não aconteceu nada. Com um suspiro cansado, ele colocou-se de pé e vasculhou o quarto até que ele pudesse encontrar a chave. Abrir a fechadura consumiu a última gota de suas forças e ele caiu para a frente, de quatro. O Frink bom estava lá ao lado dele de imediato.

"Eu me sinto péssimo", murmurou o anjo enquanto o cientista lutava para coloca-lo novamente de pé.

"Eu imagino que sim, por glayven", Frink, declarou: "Você passou por um bocado, meu bom amigo emplumado!"

"É mais do que isso", Castiel suspirou: "Meus poderes ... o meu "mojo", como Dean chama, me abandonou completamente. Agora não há nenhuma maneira de eu viajar no tempo e encontrar-se com os meus amigos em 2010. Eu falhei com eles... "

"Não há forma de viajar no tempo?" Frink bufou, bem humorado, "Grande Glayven. Sobre o que exatamente você acha que você está falando?"

...

Depois de tomar um tempo engailando sua perigosa metade negra, Professor Emmett Frink ajudou o anjo esgotado a voltar a vestir sua camisa e casaco fiel e, em seguida, guiou a sua forma vacilante de volta ao quarto sa Máquina do Tempo.

"Ahh! Meu bebê! Como eu senti sua falta!" ele suspirou sonhador, abraçando o painel de controle, "Agora eu devo adverti-lo. Eu nunca mandei ninguém para o Futuro antes. Ou qualquer ser não-humano também..."

"Neste momento, não pode haver um risco maior do que eu ficar aqui, onde eu tenho certeza de ser capturado e estudado por alguém... bem, alguém como você."

"Sim, mais uma vez peço desculpa", Frink disse envergonhado: "Eu já fui meio fanático no que se tratava da busca do conhecimento científico. Mas você me mostrou o que é realmente importante na vida. Não só você chegou para me ajudar, mas você gastou todo o seu tempo nos anos 70, apenas preocupado em encontrar e proteger seus amigos. nunca antes havia conhecido esse tipo de lealdade em minha vida. A ciência é caótica e incerta, uma amante ingrata e mal humorada, se você for perceber, por Glayven. Mas o poder transformador da amizade e do amor não é, porque certamente esta é a maior descoberta da humanidade que jamais se conheceu! Ha! Glayven! Um Momento Doentiamente Sentimental Hallmark! "

"Eu não sei exatamente o que é um momento Hallmark," Castiel admitiu, "Mas se você pode me levar de volta para Sam e Dean eu gostaria de compartilhar um com eles."

"Ahh ... bem, quando os encontrar, eu duvido seu reencontro vai ser tão emocionante como este aqui... mas tenho a certeza que estarão muito felizes em vê-lo novamente também."

Frink trabalhou arduamente no painel de controle, definindo as coordenadas para a hora certa e o lugar exato onde a jornada do anjo tinha começado. Logo um som de zumbido ameaçador surgiu a partir da máquina e um feixe de luz neon azul rompeu em direção ao teto do de laboratório banhando tanto anjo e cientista em um brilho fantasmagórico. Eles observavam aterrorizados como o feixe de luz expandiu e começou a girar em um vórtice luminoso no centro da sala. O professor puxou seus cabelos e ergueu o punho com Victor Frankenstein como fervor.

"Ele está funcionando!" ele gritou, "Está funcionando de novo!"

Ele dançou sobre o quarto em um frenesi zeloso antes de parar de repente.

"Oops", ele riu timidamente, "Desculpe, força do hábito. Momentaneamente esqueci minha nova perspectiva de vida, por Glayven. Ciência: ruim. Amizade: bom."

Castiel olhou para o vórtice nervosamente.

"O que acontece agora?" , ele perguntou, gritando sobre o barulho.

"Bem, você meu amigo, entra no turbilhão, onde você será transportado para o futuro. E depois de alguns momentos de giros vertiginosos através do vazio atemporal você vai encontrar-se depositado diretamente no quarto de motel com Sam e Dean, espero que recupere seu mojo de anjo algum tempo depois... Claro, há sempre a possibilidade de você ser imediatamente fundido em um bilhão de trilhões de pedaços. Os cálculos podem ser complicados, por Glayven... "

O anjo considerou isto por um momento.

"Já aconteceu antes ..." ele deu de ombros, em seguida, pegou a mão em sua Frink, "Adeus, meu amigo!"

"Boa sorte e Vá com Deus!" Frink desejou.

Castiel sorriu ironicamente e avançou para o turbilhão em que o vazio atemporal estava chamando.

_CONTINUA ...

* * *

_

_NOTA DO AUTOR: Como sempre, críticas e comentários são muito apreciados! O capítulo final já está postado!_


	18. Vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo!

_AVISO: Eu não possuo esses personagens. Se eu possuísse, eu os deixaria ficar em quartos de motel mais agradáveis ... Eu também estaria extremamente feliz!_

_AVISOS: Spoilers para "Song Remains the Same"

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Vamos fazer o Time Warp de novo!**

_Motel barato aleatório: quarto de Sam e Dean- 2010_

Os irmãos Winchester estavam no seu quarto de motel decorado com um papel de parede de bolinhas monótonas e deprimentes em solene silêncio. Depois de sua provação horrível e tudo o que havia sido revelado durante sua viagem ao passado, eles mal sabiam o que dizer.

Dean sabia o que fazer, entretanto. Ele foi buscar a sua mais recente aquisição da loja de bebidas, enquanto Sam desembrulhou os copos que o motel tinha fornecido.

O jovem ainda estava perdido em pensamentos fitando o espelho do motel quando Castiel apareceu de repente atrás dele, como se ele tivesse sido cuspido de uma secadora de roupas.

"Castiel!" Sam suspirou, deixando cair os copos quando o anjo começou a balançar em seus pés.

Ambos os irmãos correram para ajudar seu amigo, pegando-o pelos cotovelos e segurando-o antes que ele pudesse desabar no chão.

"Ei! Ei! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Te pegamos!" Sam disse em tom tranqüilizador.

"Cas, seu filho da puta, você conseguiu!" Dean exclamou com um misto de orgulho e preocupação.

"Eu ... eu ..." Castiel disse.

Ele olhou com admiração para as mãos, vendo o a marca do carimbo do Club Manero ainda em seu pulso. Ele sorriu levemente lembrando Missouri, seu sorriso, seu riso e seu primeiro beijo...

O Apocalipse estava destinado a acontecer, naturalmente. Mas talvez no meio de todos os caos que se aproximava ainda haveria uma chance de fazer uma breve visita a sua amiga especial ... Ou talvez um pouco mais que "breve". Afinal, o que era o tempo para um anjo?

Mas agora o resto da viagem o alcançou e todo o seu corpo começou a tremer com a fraqueza e o desgaste. Se não fosse os Winchesters o segurando em ambos os lados, ele não teria sido capaz de resistir àquilo.

Ele podia sentir a consciência lhe escapando mais uma vez, mas conforme ele olhou do rosto preocupado de um e de outro, soube que desta vez, pelo menos, ele estaria seguro e entre amigos. Foi tão bom ver que Sam estava vivo e que Dean era um adulto desenvolvido, e não o embrião do tamanho de um feijão que Castiel tinha encontrado em 1978. Ele mal podia acreditar que tinha conseguido voltar até eles afinal.

"Bem, eu estou muito surpreso", ele pronunciou pouco antes de cair no doce esquecimento.

"Uau! Você evai ficar bem!" Sam disse assim que o anjo caiu nos braços dos irmãos.

Dean acenou para a cama e enquanto ele e Sam arrastaram Castiel em direção ao colchão, eles poderiam jurar que o ouviram cantando baixinho, baixinho:

" Disco Duck... Disco ... QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

Quando eles largaram o seu colega inconsciente e o deixaram cair de volta na cama, viram o breve relance de uma meia arrastão espreitar para fora sob a barra das calças do anjo.

Eles olharam sem palavras por um momento antes de Dean quebrasse o silêncio afinal.

"Bem, eu poderia dar um uso pra essa bebida neste exato momento!" anunciou.

"Sim ..." Sam concordou.

"Vamos fazer ... o Time Warp ... outra vez ..." Castiel murmurou em seu sono.

THE END

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR: YAY! Ele está em casa! Seguro nos braços de Sam e Dean! (E todos nós gostariamos de estar em seu lugar, certo?)**

**Espero que tenham gostado das aventuras perdidas do nosso pequeno cara nerd com asas favorito! Eu fui impelida de escrever este conto e ouvir de volta o que todos pensavam. Às vezes, quando alguém compartilha o seu seu momento favorito ou frase, coincide de ser o meu favorito também. Outras vezes, algo que eu não tinha certeza de que fosse funcionar acaba sendo o favorito de todo mundo. Você nunca sabe! Mas aos poucos vou aprendendo a confiar nos meus instintos e por isso volto a dizer Obrigado!**

**Então, obrigado a todos que leram e deixaram reviews ou ou favoritaram esta fic e para todos aqueles que se atreveram a deixar-me levá-los a uma viagem estranha:-D!**

**Como sempre, o feedback é muito apreciado! E eu vou ver vocês ... em algum lugar no Tempo! MA HA HA!**

Nota da tradutora: Novamente, peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto para traduzir o final da fic. Quando comecei a fazer o divertido trabalho, não imaginei que teria que me afastar um tempinho do fandom para resolver problemas pessois. Como alguns aqui sabem, esta fic é meio que uma continuação de Sobre Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas, que muita gente pediu que eu traduzisse assim que a autora publicasse. Então, dedico esta tradução àqueles que fizeram este pedido, e a Girlyghoul que sempre me ajudou nas minhas dúvidas e ignorâncias sobre o RHPS, além de compartilhar conosco esta história hilária e criativa. Obrigada também a todos os que deixaram reviews, que esperaram pelo desfecho, e incentivaram as postagens. Um beijo pra todos!


End file.
